Tentation dangereuse
by unconscious-souls
Summary: Alyssa Fray doit oublier sa belle vie d'ado normale lorsqu'elle découvre qu'elle est une mutante. C'est étrange pour elle et c'est loin d'être facile, surtout lorsque les mutants ne rentrent pas dans la perfectibilité de l'Homme. Elle apprendra que la société n'est pas si blanche qu'elle en parait, mais aussi que l'on ne joue pas avec le feu. (PENDANT X2 ET X3, PYRO/OC)
1. Prologue

_BONJOUR MES CHATS ! I'M BACK ! Je suis super contente c'est presque jouissif d'avoir de nouveau un fanfic en cours. Je suis enfin de retour, je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui s'attendait à une Dramione, car mon nouveau petit bébé n'est pas une Dramione, mais une Pyro/OC donc sur l'univers de XMen et plus précisément de la trilogie adaptée en film._

_C'est une ancienne idée qui date d'environ deux ans, mais que j'avais complètement abandonnée, puis un jour, je suis tombé sur les fichiers et étant une grande fan de XMen boum, je replonge dedans. À un moment critique qui plus est car j'ai tout de même une Dramione mais qui a beaucoup de mal à avancer, donc disons qu'en pleine panne d'inspiration pour une Dramione j'ai pondu une fanfic à l'opposer sur XMen et mon personnage préféré de la saga. Voilà._

_Je l'avoue, c'est un Prologue assez pitoyable que je vous présente et pour m'excuser, je posterais vite le premier chapitre. Par contre je vais avoir besoin de votre avis dans la façon de noter le Rating car j'hésite entre K et M car il y aura du lemon mais très léguer et pas souvent._

_Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec mon papotage assommant, sur ce je vous laisse._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Prologue :**

— Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu préfères l'hiver ?

Le jeune adolescent se retourna, le ventre contre son lit et admira sa petite amie. Il détailla le moindre de ses défauts comme la moindre de ses qualités. Elle avait la peau ni trop claire ni matte comme la sienne, elle était parfaitement lisse sans imperfection. Surement parce qu'elle se donnait un mal de chien pour ça, lui répétait-elle sans cesse. Elle avait deux petits grains de beauté alignés dans son cou, c'était les seuls visibles quand elle portait ses longs gilets et ses jeans. Ses cheveux étaient particulièrement étonnants, ils pourraient être roux. Le roux étant une couleur naturelle plutôt commune. Mais au lieu de ça, ils étaient plus foncés et tiraient sur le rouge. Oui, ils étaient bordeaux, et elle expliquait toujours aux curieux que c'était sa couleur naturelle. Une fusion entre le roux de sa mère et le brun de son père. Il y avait aussi ses yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu océan si perçant que l'on pouvait s'y perdre.

— Dois-je te rappeler que dans notre beau pays il pleut environ 366 jours sur 365, je ne vois pas souvent le soleil.

— N'exagère pas, princesse. fit-il en riant.

Elle lui sourit, de son sourire si parfait. Est-ce que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il trouvât tout parfait chez elle ? Même ses incessantes réflexions qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, telles que "Est-ce qu'on peut définir le transparent comme une couleur, Aiden ?". Depuis il ne faisait que se dire que le transparent n'existait pas. Depuis qu'il la côtoyait, il voyait le monde d'une autre façon.

— Pourtant tu es australienne ? tout en s'avançant ou plutôt en rampant vers elle, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Et tu vas en Australie durant les vacances de printemps. Il se redressa et agrippa les jambes de sa copine, l'attirant vers lui. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu ne bronzes pas ?

— Peut-être parce que ma mère vient du côté des Etats-Unis où il fait encore plus froid qu'au pôle nord, idiot.

Elle le poussa et tomba sur lui. Il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux roux ou bordeaux -il ne saurait dire mais ça sonnait moins bizarre dans sa tête de dire qu'ils étaient roux- puis il lui glissa derrière l'oreille. Ses doigts dévalèrent le long de sa joue, le long de son cou, il retira délicatement le gilet marron qu'elle portait et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit il l'embrassa.

Ils se retournèrent et la jeune rousse se retrouva en dessous, continuant de s'embrasser sans avoir nullement l'envie de respirer. Elle bougea à peine le bras qu'un fracas se fit entendre, la lampe de chevet venait de s'écraser sur la moquette de la chambre. Les deux jeunes adolescents rigolèrent.

— C'est ta faute.

Pourtant aucun des deux n'avait touché l'objet.

Une main enfoncée dans la longue chevelure de sa copine, l'autre se baladant sur son corps encore habillé, mais plus pour longtemps. Il entreprit de défaire le bouton du jean de la jeune fille, mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver plus loin, elle lui prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Mais comme tout humain, il en avait une deuxième et s'empressa de reprendre son envie qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu achever quelque seconde auparavant.

Il sentit alors de longs et fins doigts s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et le reculer. Il dévisagea non pas méchamment mais d'une façon interrogatrice le visage de sa copine. Elle souriait d'une drôle de manière, on ne saurait dire si c'était un sourire provocateur ou confus. Ses yeux brillaient et en cet instant ils semblaient moins bleu.

— Pas aujourd'hui, Aiden.

Mais il sembla ne pas l'écouter, car il plongeait déjà à la recherche de la peau nue de son cou. Elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci de façon bien plus forte. Son pied heurta quelque chose, pourtant pas si fort, mais ce fut assez pour faire tomber la pile de gros livres. La maison était surement assez fragile, car il en fallait peu pour que les murs tremblent, quatre gros bouquins, c'était un gros poids pour elle.

— Je ne rigole pas. fit-elle, sérieusement.

Le jeune homme rigola de plus belle. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un coup pareil et pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une mauvaise blague. Dame nature n'avait pas pointé de le bout de son nez alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle refuse. Elle refusait jamais.

— Je ne rigole pas non plus. dit-il de façon ironique, un éclair de désir fou au fond des yeux.

Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de s'attaquer aux lèvres de la rousse, mais il s'arrêta en pleine ascension de sa quête. Quelque chose l'avait bloqué, il avait heurté quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya une nouvelle fois. Il vit la jeune fille fermer les yeux et il atteint ses lèvres sans aucune difficulté. Fier de lui, elle croyait peut-être qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Mais non au lieu de ça, il embrassa sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, puis la naissance de sa poitrine avant de descendre toujours plus bas vers un endroit qu'il convoitait plus particulièrement.

Ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte que l'armoire dans le coin de la chambre tremblait, que la guitare nonchalamment posée sur le fauteuil s'était écroulée sur le sol dans un bruit sec et que les volets de la fenêtre venait se claquer contre cette dernière comme s'il subissait d'incessantes rafales de vent. Il décida enfin de s'arrêter non sans soupirer brutalement, les claquements de ses volets l'insupportaient.

La jeune fille se redressa à dos contre la tête de lit. Elle semblait essouffler et serrait de toutes ses forces les draps blancs du lit de son petit ami. Ce dernier se releva du lit et la fusilla du regard. Ils n'avait rien remarqué de ce qui se passait autour car tout venait de s'arrêter. Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et ouvrit violemment ses volets qu'il fixa grâce aux petits embouts. Il referma la fenêtre et se retourna vers la rousse.

— Tu peux au moins m'expliquer pourquoi ?

— Tu as très bien compris..

— Excuse moi mais pas vraiment. fit-il plus sauvagement en s'avançant vers elle.

La jeune adolescente se releva et vint se poser à l'opposer de son petit ami. Dehors, on pouvait entendre des bourrasques de vent s'écraser contre les murs en pierre de la maison, le ciel était recouvert de nuages gris et de grosse gouttelette de pluie vinrent s'écraser contre la fenêtre. C'était un autre jour de pluie habituelle dans leur pays.

— Il est si difficile pour toi de m'entendre dire non pour une fois ?

— En effet, tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on me refuse quelque chose.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle et s'arrêta à tout juste deux centimètres de son visage. Il approcha sa main de sa joue, mais elle s'en empara et enfonça si fort ses ongles vernis dans la peau matte du jeune homme qu'un filet de sang s'écoula de son poignet. Il grinça tout juste des dents et plongea son regard provocateur dans le sien.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, bien que quelque fois pour des choses futiles et immatures. Il était son premier petit copain, elle n'était pas sa première. Mais elle avait fait avec, elle était comme ça elle acceptait tout quand elle aimait, elle était aveugle. Elle avait entendu qu'il pouvait être mauvais parfois, mais il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle aurait peut-être dû écouté les autres cette fois-ci.

Il la bouscula contre le mur et elle se cogna contre ce dernier. Elle ferma les yeux et passa sa main contre son crâne à l'endroit douloureux qui picotait. C'est alors qu'elle ne sentit plus l'oppressante présence de son petit ami juste devant elle. Elle entendit alors une lourde chute et rouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Autour d'elle les volets se mettaient à claquer de nouveau, la porte de l'armoire s'était ouvert et tout les vêtements du jeune garçon tombaient des étagères. L'eau qui se trouvait dans la petite bouteille sur la table de chevet bouillait et le bouchon sauta au plafond, le contenant déversa alors tout son contenu sur la moquette. Son petit ami se releva difficilement et la fusilla du regard, il s'avança de nouveau vers elle, mais il se heurta une nouvelle fois contre quelque chose de froid et transparent. Il se retrouva propulsé contre le mur de sa chambre et tomba sur la moquette, inconscient.

La jeune fille poussa un cri strident. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Était-elle elle-même en état de penser ou faire quoi que se soit ? Son petit ami venait de se faire propulser dans les airs comme par magie, tout autour d'elle semblait possédé et vivant. Elle aurait pu se demander si elle rêvait, si seulement elle était dans la capacité de réfléchir à quoi que se soit.

Elle s'empara alors de sa veste et ses bottines et les enfila sans perdre de temps. Elle dévala les escaliers et manqua de peu la dernière marche. Elle se rattrapa à la rambarde et couru vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison sauf un corps inconscient aux os brisés. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et regarda partout autour d'elle. Il pleuvait, mais elle ne sembla même pas sentir les grosses gouttes s'écraser contre son visage et ses vêtements et elle se retrouva rapidement trempée jusqu'au os.

Alors elle courut. Elle courut à en perdre haleine.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Institut Xavier pour Jeunes

_Bonsoir mes chats ! Comme je vous l'avais dis voilà le premier chapitre en plus du prologue parce que ce dernier est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas super, je trouve, il ne met pas vraiment l'histoire en place. Enfin bref le voilà, et plutôt rapidement. Je pense mettre les chapitres tous les week-ends comme j'avais l'habitude de faire pour ma Dramione._

_OH ET PALAPAPAM ! Je passe enfin en 1ère L, je n'ai pas redoublé ma seconde pour rien ! Je suis super contente, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à passer sans difficulté alors qu'au conseil de classe mes profs ne m'ont rien dit de péjoratif. Donc voilà, je suis contente. AU REVOIR LES MATHS, MERCI SEIGNEUR._

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**PARTIE UNE **

**Chapitre 1 : Institut Xavier pour Jeunes Surdoués**

Le silence était pesant excepté la douce musique qui venait du fin fond d'un coin de ce petit bar ainsi que la télévision qui diffusait les informations. _Les préparatifs pour le sommet des nations unies sont en voix d'aboutissement presque tous les invités ont répondu présent et l'événement promet d'être le plus grand rassemblement de chef d'état de l'histoire._ La jeune adolescente shoota dans son gros sac de sport qu'elle avait rempli de tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et s'assit sur un haut tabouret. Elle plaqua ses mains contre le comptoir en bois et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle sous sa capuche noir. Cet endroit dégageait une odeur de renfermé désagréable qui lui chatouillait les narines, et la poussière semblait être nettoyée deux fois par an.

Un vieil homme, le gérant du bar, s'approcha d'elle tout en essuyant un des verres. Il portait un vieux jean délavé et troué à plusieurs endroits, une chemise à carreaux dans les tons rouge ainsi qu'un petit tablier taché à plusieurs endroits. Il avait les cheveux gris et un crayon de bois était logé derrière son oreille.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous serre ? Whisky ? Bière..

Elle releva doucement son visage, tentant d'afficher une expression des plus neutres possible, mais le vieil homme se retint de rire.

— Je pense que de l'eau sera plus appropriée !

Sans mots dire, elle hocha la tête et le vieil homme revint rapidement avec un verre d'eau avant de retourner nettoyer les dizaines de verres posés derrière le comptoir._ Les dirigeants de quelques centaines de pays aborderont de nombreux sujets : de la conjoncture économique en passant par le phénomène des mutants et ses répercussions nationales._ Mutant ? Elle qui ne regardait jamais la télé hormis pour ses films ou série télévisé et qui s'informait très peu de ce qu'il se passe dans ce grand pays elle releva doucement la tête vers la télévision et s'y intéressa plus qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Malheureusement, le sujet passa.

— Une bière. fit une voix grave et monotone.

Un homme dont elle ne saurait donné l'age venait de s'asseoir à deux tabourets d'elle. Le vieux gérant aux airs de bûcheron hocha la tête et revint vers lui avec une chope de bière qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à lui. Ce dernier s'en empara et but de longues gorgées avant d'apporter son cigare à sa bouche, il souffla un gros nuage de fumée qui vint s'infiltrer dans les narines de la rousse qui manqua de s'étouffer. Elle plaqua son point contre sa bouche pour plus de discrétions, mais se fut raté, toussant grossièrement elle attira l'attention de l'homme au cigare qui tourna sa tête vers elle.

Elle détourna le regard et s'empara de son verre d'eau et en but à son tour une gorgée, elle pouvait sentir le sourire moqueur de l'homme au cigare. Elle le regarda à nouveau, mais il semblait ailleurs, pourtant, elle croisa de nouveau son regard quelque secondes plus tard. Elle but de nouveau une gorgée et baissa les yeux vers son sac de sport entrouvert, il était rempli au plus possible et était impossible à fermer.

— Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

Elle tourna la tête, sursautant en voyant que l'homme au cigare était maintenant juste sur le tabouret à ses côtés. Il ne la regardait même pas, mais semblait tout particulièrement intéressé par une serveuse blonde qui nettoyait les verres.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Une si jolie fille que toi ne devrais pas traîner dans un bar pareil, à une heure pareille.

_Radar à danger activé, bouge de là._

Le gérant sembla voir le regard à la fois sournois et carnassier qu'il esquissait en regardant la serveuse, car il le dévisagea longuement avant d'ordonner à cette dernière d'aller en cuisine afin de vérifier si tout allait bien concernant les ingrédients. La jeune rousse conclut qu'elle devait être la fille du gérant et que cet ordre était simplement pour l'éloigner du regard désireux de l'homme au cigare.

— Alors raconte moi comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Dispute de petit ami ? En désaccord avec les parents ? elle hocha négativement la tête. Fugue ?

Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle serra ses poings contre le bois du vieux comptoir, surement aussi vieux que le gérant. Un verre tomba de l'étagère, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Le gérant s'empressa de coller son gros ventre contre l'étagère et d'empêcher une prochaine chute. Cela recommençait, se dit-elle. Elle était certaine qu'elle en était la cause. Elle ferma les yeux, les verres s'arrêtaient de tomber, mais la porte de derrière s'ouvrait et se fermait laissant entrer des courants d'air frais. La nuit était glacial dans ces environs. _Le problème mutant devient de plus en plus_ important.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers la télévision, personne ne semblait faire attention à cette information. Personne, sauf l'homme au cigare. Elle le regarda, il la regarda de nouveau. C'était plutôt gênant pour elle d'être observé à ce point par un homme surement bien plus âge qu'elle. Ayant assez entendu d'histoire criminelle ou une jeune adolescente de 17 ans se faisait violer par un homme de ce genre la paranoïa était un de ses plus gros défauts.

Mais le fait qu'il soit autant intéressé qu'elle sur le sujet "mutant" était presque étonnant.

— Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'une délinquante.

— Je ne pense pas que vous connaissez quoi que se soit sur moi.

Bien l'arrogance.

Elle but une gorgée de son eau et s'amusa à tournoyer le peu de contenu qu'il restait au fond de son verre. Elle sentit l'homme au cigare se tourner vers elle et son regard se poser sur son visage pâle.

— Au contraire. fit-il en soupirant, puis elle se tourna à son tour vers lui.

— A nouveau, je vous demande pardon ?

Elle recula et manqua de tomber du tabouret. Il pourrait lui faire peur, mais elle éprouvait une certaine confiance à son égard. Cela, cependant, l'effrayait plus que le fait de se faire violer comme toute les jeunes inconscientes qui se balade dans les bars en pleine nuit. Après tout, elle était une jeune inconsciente elle aussi.

— Alli Fray, 18 ans, habitante du North Dakota à la frontière du Canada. débitait-il rapidement, comme si ça l'ennuyait. Mais aussi une mutante.. reprit-il en chuchotant.

La jeune Alli descendit du tabouret et s'empara de son sac. La peur s'emparait d'elle peu à peu désormais. Cet homme était-il un de ses voyant qui cherchait de nouveaux clients en faisait semblant de raconter toute sortes de choses inintéressantes sur leurs futurs ? Mais cependant, il connaissait son nom et les voyants -enfin les faux voyants, elle qui n'y croyait guère- ne connaissait pas les noms directement de cette manière.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la moindre sortie qu'elle puisse atteindre dans la seconde qui suit ou encore quelqu'un qui remarquerait sa détresse. L'homme au cigare termina sa bière ainsi que son cigare, il souffla la fumée dans la direction de la rousse et cette dernière toussa à nouveau. L'homme au cigare rigola de façon plutôt sarcastique, ce qui valut à la jeune fille des frissons dans toute l'échine, et descendit du tabouret.

— Je ne te veux aucun mal mais si tu cherches à t'enfuir par la porte derrière toi je préfère te prévenir que tu n'as aucune chance.

— Mais qui êtes-vous ?

— Quelqu'un qui pou..

Mais en voyant l'expression affolée de la jeune fille l'homme au cigare se rattrapa de justesse, peut-être fallait-il lui donner sa confiance afin qu'elle arrête de trembler comme une poule mouillée et d'agripper comme si sa vie en dépendait le comptoir du bar. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois et elle était sur le point de saigner.

— Je m'appelle Logan.

Cela ne sembla pas l'adoucir, car elle se cramponna encore plus au bois et cette fois-ci, le bout de ses doigts saignait, mais pas abondamment au contraire. L'homme au cigare soupira et s'avança vers elle. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et la dévisagea de haut en bas.

— Bon écoute-moi, je ne veux pas y passer tout la nuit car la route et longue. Alors je ne vais pas y passer par quatre chemins. Si tu ne veux pas vivre le restant de ta vie à cavaler aux quatre coins du monde à découvrir ce que tu es, tu ferais mieux de me suivre.

— Espèce de malade ! s'écria t-elle, mais ça ressemblait plus à un miaulement de chat pathétique.

Les verres se remirent à tomber uns par uns, la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine claquait comme celle de dehors, comme toutes les autres même. L'alcool bouillait dans les bouteilles et une d'entre elles s'écrasa sur le sol. Le gérant grommela des centaines d'injures incompréhensibles et ordonne à a serveuse blonde de nettoyer les dégâts.

— Arrête ça.

Il semblait sérieux cette fois. Sa chope vide explosa soudainement et un bout de verre vint se loger dans sa joue. Il grinça des dents et retira le petit résidu. Le sang qui coula de sa plaie remonta à la source et la blessure se referma doucement. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et desserra sa poigne du comptoir. Sa conscience lui suppliait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais l'étrange confiance lui ordonnait de rester planté devant lui. Tout était calme autour d'eux désormais.

— Vous êtes quoi ? fit-elle froidement.

— La même chose que toi jeune rousse ou rouge.. Ils sont étranges tes cheveux, enfin peu importe. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre.

— Si je ne veux pas ?

Logan leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

— Tu commences à me gonfler gamine.

Il s'empara alors du bras de la jeune adolescente ainsi que son sac. Elle voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et personne ne faisait attention à elle. De toute manière personne ne faisait attention à personne, tout le monde était plus intéressé par l'alcool qu'ils buvaient.

Il la dirigea vers l'extérieur malgré qu'elle se débatte de toutes ses forces. C'était comme frapper contre un mur de briques. Elle priait Dieu pour que ses pouvoirs, ses dons où elle ne savait comme appeler ça, refasse surface et envoi valdinguer cet homme à l'autre bout du monde.

L'homme au cigare ouvrit la portière d'un gros 4x4 gris couvert de boue, il poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur et referma la porte en s'assurant qu'elle soit bien verrouillée. Il ouvrit le coffre et balança le sac de sport puis il monta à son tour au volant du 4x4. Il alluma un nouveau cigare et inspira une longue bouffée et recracha la fumée lentement. Alli toussa encore et agita ses mains pour éloigner l'atroce vapeur. Elle croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard avant de l'abattre de coup de poing aussi pitoyable les uns que les autres.

Soudain, l'homme au cigare pointa son poing vers elle et trois longues griffes en métal sortirent de ce dernier passant par ses phalanges. Elle hurla de peur et se recula jusqu'à se cogner contre la vitre. Mais tous les démons de l'enfer, c'était quoi cette chose ? Un animal, un monstre doté de griffes acéré qui pourrait la couper en mille morceaux ? Finalement, l'histoire du viol paraissait soudainement moins effrayante.

— Ecoute, on a environ cinq heures de route alors tu ne vas pas me saouler longtemps, gamine.

— Arrêtez de m'appeler gamine.

— Arrête de te battre alors.

— Si il reste encore un fou pour mener le combat, il faut se battre jusqu'au bout.

— C'est de qui ?

— De moi.

— Typique d'une gamine.

La jeune fille sembla sur le point de répliquer mais elle se ravisa et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le siège -confortable il fallait dire- de la voiture. L'homme au ci-, elle devrait peut-être l'appeler par son prénom désormais qu'elle le connaissait. Alors Logan alluma le moteur et démarra au quart de tour.

La jeune Alli qui était éveillée depuis un bon bout de temps et qui trouva enfin l'occasion de se reposer pensa à s'endormir quelque heures. Mais est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Elle était actuellement en voiture avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui avait des griffes en acier qui lui poussait entre les phalanges, mais pour qui elle éprouvait une étrange confiance. Surement parce qu'il était différent, tout comme elle. Malheureusement, la fatigue l'emporta sur la réflexion et elle s'assoupit.

**.**

**.**

Le 4x4 roula sur un dos d'âne en pleine vitesse et Logan comme Alli rebondirent sur leurs sièges. L'homme ne dit rien contrairement à l'adolescente qui grogna de mécontentement et se massa le bas du dos.

— Vous pourriez faire plus attention. maugréa t-elle.

— La ferme gamine.

D'accord, c'était clair net précis, tout ce qu'il fallait pour rafraîchir l'ambiance déjà bien froide. Alli soupira et croisa de nouveau les bras en fixant la route. Le soleil commençait à se lever, elle avait dormi un bon bout de temps à ce qu'elle pouvait voir. La route était presque vide et l'horizon était rempli de plaines et d'arbres à perte de vue. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient et elle n'osait pas demander. Mais elle était presque sûre qu'il ne l'emmènerait pas dans un coin sombre d'une forêt pour la violer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à ce genre de chose, tout le monde n'était pas des psychopathes pareils.

— Tu peux trouver une barre chocolaté dans la boîte à gants.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il lui parlait, elle était trop préoccupée par son ventre qui criait famine et qu'elle ne cessait d'appuyer dessus afin de ressentir autre chose que la faim. Elle ouvrit la petite boite à gants devant elle et en sortit une longue barre chocolatée, déchira le plastique et brisa un morceau qu'elle enfouie dans sa bouche.

— Merci. fit-elle la bouche pleine.

Il réprima un haut-le-cœur en voyant le chocolat mâché dans la bouche de la rousse et se concentra un peu plus sur la route. Il tourna à droite et ils arrivèrent vers l'immensité de New York. Elle reconnut cette grande ville tout d'abord grâce au panneau qui l'indiquait et aux grands Gratte-ciels devant eux.

— Pourquoi on est à New York Msieur ? fit-elle, plus concentré par sa barre chocolatée qu'autre chose.

— Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, gamine.

— Alors ne m'appelez pas gamine.

Il esquissa un petit rire.

— Je t'aime bien.

— Je ne vous aime pas.

— Je te comprends tout à fait..

— Vous me connaissez par je ne sais quel moyen ! Vous m'avez agressé et..

— Je ne t'ai pas agressé ! fit-il en rigolant.

— Peu importe vous me gardez contre mon grès !

— Je ne crois pas non, malgré toi tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Cela lui cloua le bec, car il avait raison. Elle ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, quelque chose la poussait à le croire.

— Vous m'emmenez ou, Logan ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il sourit à l'entente de son prénom, tout le monde ne l'appelait pas comme ça de ces temps-ci.

— On m'a chargé de venir te chercher, fillette. Elle se renfrogna en entendant cette stupide appellation. Je suis navré de t'apprendre ça, mais tu es une mutante. Tu as dû entendre parler de ce phénomène de mode ?

— Non.

— C'est vrai qu'ils n'en parlent pas énormément pour ne pas faire face à des répercussions trop dangereuses. Enfin, je dois t'emmener dans une école ou, justement les mutants un peu idiots qui fuguent comme toi sont recueillis. Les autres plus raisonnables aussi.

— Je ne comprends rien.

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et admira les grands Building qui les entouraient avant de sombrer dans le sommeil une nouvelle fois.

— C'est parce que tu ne veux pas y croire Alli Fray..

**.**

**.**

La voiture s'arrêta et Alli sentit une puissante poigne la secouer. Elle tourna la tête vers le siège conducteur, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle prit panique et s'empressa de se réveiller un peu plus et de sortir de la voiture. Mais la portière était déjà ouverte sur Logan qui la fixait, son sac de sport tendu vers elle. Elle sauta du siège et atterrit difficilement se rattrapant au tee-shirt blanc de Logan qui la repoussa rapidement. Il lui balança son sac et partit sans mot dire.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'immense manoir construit devant elle. Elle était ébahie. Il était en pierre, grise et vieille mais magnifique. Il y avait tout sorte de plantes et d'arbres un peu partout, du lierre grimpait sur les murs en pierre du château. Il y avait un petit panneau en marbre aux lettres dorées sur un mur qui ornait l'entrée "Institut Xavier Pour Jeunes Surdoués". Elle haussa un sourcil d'étonnement malgré elle, elle n'était pas surdouée, elle était loin d'être surdouée, elle ne savait même pas faire une addition sans utiliser une calculatrice.

Sa mâchoire en tomba à la renverse. La dernière fois qu'elle était aussi ébahie, c'était quand sa cousine australienne l'avait emmené sur la plage et qu'elle avait rencontré les trois-quarts des surfeurs présents, surfeurs qui étaient tous torses nus, bronzés et parfaitement parfait que s'en était irréel.

— Attend de voir l'intérieur. fit la voix grave de Logan au loin devant elle.

Alli s'empressa alors de le suivre, avec difficulté, car son sac n'était pas tout à fait léguer. Les graviers du chemin de l'entrée faisaient un bruit agréable sous ses pieds et la brise fraîche n'était pas aussi glaciale que chez elle, c'était presque un plaisir d'être ici quand elle y réfléchissait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle ? Ses parents, ses amis pour le peu qu'elle en avait, Aiden..

Logan poussa les immenses portes en bois et entra en claquant ses pieds contre le sol. Alli resta bloqué sur le seuil de la porte à regarder partout autour d'elle, comme le ferait un lièvre en proie à un aigle. Mais avant qu'elle puisse réfléchir à quoi que se soit la forte poigne de Logan la tira à l'intérieur.

— Tu me fais mal, idiot.

— Oh je vois que tu as pris de l'assurance durant le voyage, gamine !

Elle soupira et se retint de lui tirer la langue comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle ne savait plus quoi dire. En effet, c'était plutôt enfantin, mais elle trouvait ça drôle. Alors ce château devait être une école ? Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une école aux premiers abords. Cependant, la jeune fille entendit rapidement des petits cris d'enfant venir vers elle. Elle sursauta et se cacha derrière Logan comme une pauvre bestiole innocente.

— _Logan !_

Une jeune adolescente surement du même âge qu'Alli arriva en trombe et enlaça Logan. Elle avait la peau pale comme elle et ses cheveux étaient bruns, mais ce qui intrigua la jeune fille était les longues mèches blanches qui tombaient sur son visage ainsi que les gants qu'elle portait, on était portant dans l'enceinte d'un établissement.

— _Je t'ai manqué gamine ?_

D'accord, il appelait surement tout le monde comme ça, se dit-elle. Elle n'était donc pas si bizarre qu'elle aurait pu le penser en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi au moins une bonne centaine de fois en l'espace de quelque heures.

_— Pas vraiment non._

_— Bon d'accord, ça va toi ?_

_— Ça va et toi ?_

_— Hum, c'est qui lui ?_

Logan jeta un coup d'œil au jeune garçon qui venait d'arriver. Il était surement du même âge que la brune et ainsi du même age qu'Alli. La jeune rousse soupira, heureusement pour elle peut-être qu'elle se ferait vite des amis. Même si elle était loin d'être sociale et qu'elle ne faisait jamais le premier pas vers quelqu'un.

— _C'est Bobby mon.._

_— Son copain._ fit-il en tendant la main à Logan puis en la serrant._ On m'appelle IceBerg._

Alli fixa alors le phénomène que produisait la main de ce IceBerg sur celle de Logan, elle se gela instantanément et Logan retira rapidement sa main qui reprit une couleur normale.

— _Son copain hein ?__ Et comment vous-_

Mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il venait surement de se souvenir que j'étais là, idiot, pensa Alli. Logan fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser apparaître la jeune adolescente aux cheveux rouge étrange. Cette dernière fit un effort et sourit aux deux adolescents en face d'elle.

— Je vous présente Alli Fray, c'est elle que j'étais parti chercher.

— Je suis un colis maintenant ?

— La ferme gamine.

Alli mit toute sa haine et sa colère qu'elle ressentait à ce moment dans un regard froid qu'elle lui lança. La jeune brune à la mèche blanche sourit, elle allait s'avancer vers Alli, mais elle se rétracta au dernier moment.

— Enchanté Alli, je m'appelle Malicia et voici Bobby.

Bobby fit un rapide geste de la main en souriant et donna un rapide coup de coude à Malicia, qui était -comme il l'avait dit plus tôt- sa petite amie.

— Je pense que tu arrêteras de te plaindre d'être seule dans ton dortoir maintenant.

Malicia acquiesça en souriant à la jeune rousse.

— _Tiens un revenant, tu tombes bien._

_— Pourquoi ?_

_— Il nous faut une baby-sitter._

Une belle jeune femme à la peau matte et aux cheveux blancs comme neige descendit les escaliers et salua Logan. Elle était magnifique et le tee-shirt blanc au profond décolleté qu'elle portait mettait en valeur sa poitrine ainsi que sa couleur de peau. Décidément personne ne semblait remarquer Alli dès lors, mais seulement après quelque secondes car :

— Tu dois être Alli Fray ?

La concerné hocha positivement la tête avant d'être soudainement attiré vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'enlaçait chaleureusement et Alli sourit dans son cou.

— Enchanté je suis Ororo Munroe mais tu peux m'appeler Tornade.

— Excuse moi tu as dit baby-sitter ?

Tornade esquissa un petit rire et se tourna vers Logan

— _Sa fait plaisir de te voir._

_— Bonjour Logan !_fit une autre voix qui paraissait mélodieuse.

Alli se tourna vers une jeune femme rousse qui descendait lentement les escaliers. C'était un vrai roux et pas une couleur rouge étrange comme celle de ses cheveux à elle. Elle semblait dévisager Logan d'une certaine manière indescriptible. L'adolescente se tourna alors vers ce dernier et se retint de rire. Il regardait cette femme avec une envie folle de lui arracher ses vêtements de suite, il avait à peine réussi à bafouiller un "Bonjour".

Tornade agrippa alors le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira contre elle.

— Je vais t'amener au professeur Alli si tu veux bien. Malicia peux-tu s'il te plait arranger ta chambre, je pense que cette demoiselle cohabitera avec toi.

Toute souriante, Malicia acquiesça et fut rapidement tirer par la manche de sa veste. Bobby l'entraîna dans le couloir et tout deux saluèrent tout le monde. "On se voit plus tard Alli" avait-elle dit. Tout le monde était si gentil et généreux dans cette école ? se demanda-t-elle. Où y avait-il des gens comme ce Logan ? Arrogant et mauvais sur les bords.

La jeune rousse suivit alors Tornade dans les fins fonds de ce château. Il était magnifique. La femme aux cheveux blancs lui expliqua ce que l'on trouvait au rez-de-chaussé : une cafétéria ni trop grande ni trop petite construite pour les élèves, une grande bibliothèque ou les livres tombaient en poussière selon Tornade, une petite cuisine qui donnait sur un grand salon puis le bureau du Professeur. Tout cela ressemblait étrangement à une demeure transformée en Institut. À l'étage, il y avait différentes salles de classe, et même des sortes de laboratoires de chimie aménagés. À l'étage encore au-dessus, il y avait des dizaines de dortoirs pour héberger tout le monde. Tornade expliqua que se sera surement sa nouvelle "colocataire" qui lui ferait visiter les lieux. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Oh oui Malicia.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant de grandes portes en bois.

— C'est ici le bureau du Professeur. On se voit plus tard.

Puis elle disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Alli inspira et expira longuement avant de pousser les grandes portes de ce bureau.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'adaptation

_Salut mes chats ! OH MON DIEU JE VIENS DE FERMER LA FENÊTRE ET JE N'AVAIS PAS SAUVEGARDE. La déprime, donc c'est reparti. Enfin bref, je m'ennuie à un point, je suis en vacances depuis fin mai et je m'ennuie littéralement. Mes journées se résument à : dormir, lire, glander, regarder mes séries, dormir, glander, faire le ménage, et encore dormir. Ma journée commence dès que je suis sur mon PC le soir. Vivement que j'aille en vacances !_

_Passons, nous sommes vendredis soir alors palala voilà le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Chay : Toujours entrain de parler pour ne rien dire de concret toi. Et je te le redis encore, c'est A-L-Y-S-S-A, et explique moi pourquoi tu veux déjà la frapper ? Car crois moi si elle t'exaspère déjà, plus tard, tu auras envie de l'étriper, de la pendre avec ses boyaux et de la dissoudre dans le l'acide. Et oui, il y aura parfois quelque fautes d'orthographe, car je suis loin d'être parfaite dans ce domaine :(. Merci pour ton reviews et j'attend le prochain avec impatiente chère petite sœur._

_Yooko : Merci de m'avoir corrigé, je n'en étais pas sur lorsque je l'ai écrit et j'ai complètement oublié de corriger. Je pense que tu as raison, je devrais mettre M même si se ne seront pas des lemons parfaitement détaillés car même si je veux en écrire j'ai encore du mal :). Merci pour ton reviews._

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'adaptation**

C'était une grande et chaleureuse pièce aux murs en bois et à la moquette verte très foncée qui tirait presque sur le marron. Une immense fenêtre à carreaux ornait le mur du fond et donnait sur un magnifique jardin de toutes les couleurs possible. Des tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs qui représentaient tout et n'importe quoi tant que se soit du thème nature morte. Deux étagères bourrées de livres étaient placées de chaque côtés collées aux murs droit et gauche. Il y avait plusieurs sièges devant un grand bureau. Un homme chauve aux yeux brun en amande sur un fauteuil roulant regarda la jeune adolescente qui venait de rentrer.

Il montra de la main un des fauteuils en souriant et Alli s'avança hésitante et s'essaya en face du Professeur. Ses yeux en amande la fixaient et semblaient pénétrer à travers elle, la sonder, l'analyser. C'était pesant, elle se sentit intimidée et gênée par le vieil homme. Il avait définitivement toute l'allure du Professeur d'Institut.

— Bonjour Alli Fray.

La jeune fille hésitante quelque secondes se tortilla sur son fauteuil et salua timidement à son tour le Professeur.

— Je suis le Professeur Charles Xavier et je suis heureux de t'accueillir dans cette école.

— Vous réserver cet accueil à tous vos élèves ?

Le Professeur sembla vexé le temps d'une seconde, mais retrouva son sourire confiant. Il dirigea alors son fauteuil roulant vers d'immense étagère recouverte de dossiers jaunes, il s'en procura un et Alli reconnu son prénom écrit en petite lettre noir sur le haut du dossier. Le Professeur revint en face de son bureau et posa le dossier devant lui, plaquant ses mains à plat sur ce dernier.

— Seulement pour ceux qui sont un danger pour autrui et pour eux-mêmes.

— Je.. Pardon ?

C'était une manie ici de vous raconter la vérité pure qu'importe la réaction de la personne concernée ? Alli avait l'impression de rêver, d'être dans un monde parallèle. Elle était perdue, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, mais rentrer chez elle signifiait un danger constant pour ces proches. Alors elle balaya ses pensées et se concentra un peu plus sur le Professeur. Il fallait qu'elle y croie sinon elle ne sortirait pas de tout cela indemne.

Elle allait changer de monde, elle le savait. Mais elle devra s'y faire, même si pour cela, il faudra qu'elle en souffre.

— Je peux t'aider Alli mais d'abord il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Elle hocha docilement sa tête et décroisa ses jambes, avant de les recroiser rapidement.

— Tu es presque comme moi mais à un stade différent. Qui plus est, tu es incontrôlable. J'ai rencontré une personne dans ton cas il y a de cela bien longtemps, elle s'appelle Jean Grey, elle est professeure, comme moi, à cet Institut.

Jean Grey. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. En effet, c'était la jeune femme rousse pour qui Logan éprouvait un étrange désir. Après tout, elle était très belle, il y avait de quoi vouloir lui arracher ses vêtements.

— De quoi je suis capable ? demanda t-elle brutalement.

— Tu es télé kinésiste, à toi de découvrir ce dont tu seras capable.

Elle repensa alors aux phénomènes à la fois étranges et dangereux qui se produisaient lorsqu'elle éprouvait la peur, la haine ou la colère. C'était incessant, ça ressemblait à un film d'horreur, un film de science fiction. Mais tout cela était vrai alors ? Elle devait y croire, ce n'était pas un rêve. Crois-y, crois-y, crois-y se répétait-elle.

— Je suis dangereuse .. murmura t-elle.

— Oui tu l'es.

Alli releva ses yeux humides vers le Professeur. Il abordait toujours ce sourire confiant et protecteur, les élèves devaient l'adorer, c'était certain. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle détestait cela, elle n'était pas faible et elle ne pleurait jamais. Un jour, ses parents l'avaient puni et elle avait reçu sa première et dernière gifle. Elle avait pleuré de honte toute la nuit, depuis elle n'avait quasiment jamais pleurer, même lorsque son personnage préféré d'un film ou d'une série mourrait.

— Aidez-moi. fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le Professeur hocha doucement la tête. Il ferma longuement les yeux et soudainement Alli avait l'impression que quelqu'un parcourait le fin fond de ses pensées et ses secrets. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ce n'était pas des plus agréable non plus. Elle sentait des picotements dans son crâne et elle sentait quelque chose qui semblait s'ouvrir. Elle se concentra un peu plus pour évacuer cette douleur. Le Professeur ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et fronça les sourcils en esquissant un petit sourire.

— Laisse toi faire Alyssa. fit-il d'une voix calme et autoritaire.

La jeune fille sembla quelque peu chamboulée d'entendre son vrai prénom.

— Personne ne m'appelle par mon vrai prénom. fit-elle en souriant. La plupart de mes dossiers ne le contiennent même pas.

— C'est un beau prénom.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et sentit le rouge et la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Même ses parents ne l'appelaient jamais Alyssa, uniquement dans le but de la disputer sur un sujet sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

— Je vais brider tes pouvoirs, ne t'inquiète pas nous allons t'apprendre à les contrôler ainsi tu retrouvera toutes tes capacités en temps voulu. Laisse-toi faire.

Comment se laisser faire alors que l'on ressent des sensations peu agréables dans le crâne ? Elle ne savait pas comment faire, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Mais cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de protester sur quoi que se soit, car le professeur ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Elle sentit alors de nouveau les incessants petits picotements dans son crâne. La sensation que quelqu'un -que le Professeur- essaie de pénétrer au plus profond de son âme. C'est alors qu'elle vit une éclatante lumière blanche exploser. Elle se retrouva seule au beau milieu de cette étendue blanche. Seule ? Pas tout à fait. Une silhouette encapuchonnée noir sortit du sol et se dressa devant elle sans aucun mouvement.

Une douleur lancinante fit son apparition au creux de son abdomen. Elle cria, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle agrippa son pull et enfonça ses mains dans son ventre comme pour stopper la douleur. Une nouvelle lumière explosa, d'une couleur rouge sang cette fois-ci. La douleur disparut et elle se retrouva seule de nouveau. Alyssa. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. _Alyssa._

— Alyssa ! fit la voix calme du Professeur.

La concerné sursauta sur son siège et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais comme si elle ressortait soudainement de l'eau. Sa vue fut floue un certain moment, mais les images s'assemblèrent et elle reconnut le bureau du Professeur. Elle desserra sa poigne contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil et elle étira ses doigts engourdis. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et découvrit rapidement qu'elle avait passé toute son après-midi dans cette pièce.

Elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entra. Elle se retourna et reconnut l'homme au cigare, Logan, Wolverine, ou peu importe. Il s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur et détailla tour à tour le Professeur puis la jeune rousse.

— Alors ton nom c'est Alyssa, gamine ?

— Pour toi se sera Alli.

Il haussa les sourcils en souriant d'une façon provocatrice.

— Je reste sur le "gamine" ou le "fillette".

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rapporta son attention sur le vieil homme.

— C'est bon ? demanda t-elle brutalement, avant de s'excuser du regard pour son impolitesse.

— En effet j'en ai fini avec toi pour le moment. Le Docteur Grey se chargera canaliser ton énergie et une fois que tu seras en mesure d'en apprendre plus, je me chargerais de toi. Pour le moment, je te confie à Logan qui t'emmènera à ta chambre.

— Merci.

Alli leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, elle allait en passer du temps avec cet homme aux griffes d'acier. Elle remercia le professeur une deuxième fois et se leva timidement. Elle allait ramasser son sac de sport, mais Logan s'en empara en la regardant de façon sarcastique. Elle soupira et le suivit à travers les longs couloirs de l'Institut. Il marchait drôlement vite et elle courait presque derrière lui. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves et chacun la regardaient de différentes façons, de façon curieuse, de façon méfiante, de façon intéressé, de façon non intéressé.

Elle croisa Bobby affaler contre un mur entrain de lire un bouquin sur les mathématiques. Il la remarqua et agita énergiquement la main en souriant, elle agita la sienne à son tour, mais de façon plus timide. Elle remarqua aussi un jeune homme brun à ses côtés qui ouvrait et refermait son Zippo à plusieurs reprises en admirant la flamme d'une certaine manière, mais elle n'y accorda pas plus d'intention quand Logan l'entraîna dans un ascenseur qui n'avait pas de coin, mais qui était tout arrondi.

— Alors maintenant tu es dressé gamine ?

— Et toi tu l'es ... petit ? fit-elle d'une voix moins sure sur la fin de sa phrase.

— Tu viens vraiment de m'appeler petit ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et haussa doucement les épaules en souriant timidement. Logan explosa de rire sans aucune limite et il se calma uniquement quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un immense couloir aux multiples portes.

— La tienne est la numéro 26.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte en bois sombre ornée du nombre 26 en chiffres rose. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les chiffres étaient soient de couleurs roses pale soit de couleur bleu océan comme l'était ses yeux. Bonjour le cliché des couleurs administré pour garçons et filles.

— Malicia est surement à l'intérieur.

Alli hocha doucement la tête et reprit le sac qu'il lui tendait.

— Un conseil gamine, arrête de regarder et de sourire aux gens de cette façon on dirait un pauvre chat de gouttière à la recherche de nourriture.

— Je n'ai pas de griffes moi. fit-elle remarquer en montrant du doigt les mains de Logan.

Ce dernier sourit et toqua à la porte 26.

— Passe une bonne soirée, gamine.

Il tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. La jeune fille glissa un "A toi aussi, petit" inaudible avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement sur une petite brune surexcitée. Malicia s'écarta et laissa entrer Alli.

C'était une petite chambre, mais c'était parfaitement acceptable pour la jeune rousse. Il y avait une grande fenêtre sur le mur du fond, un petit canapé de couleurs beige était incrusté dedans, collé contre la fenêtre à la façon des maisons anglaises. Contre le mur de droite lorsque l'on entre il y avait deux lits une place dont un complètement défait et Alli était certaine que l'on pouvait y dormir à deux bien serrés. Deux petites tables de chevet étaient contre les lits, une était complétée juste d'une lampe mauve et sur l'autre, il y avait des magazines, un paquet de mouchoirs ainsi que la même lampe.

Contre le mur de gauche, il y avait une grande commode avec quatre grands tiroirs, sur le dessus était posé une grosse trousse noire ainsi qu'un petit cadre représentant une famille, surement la famille de Malicia. Puis il restait une porte qui menait surement vers une petite salle de bains. Alli visiterait cette salle d'eau plus tard.

— Je suis contente d'avoir une colocataire, je m'ennuyais de plus en plus. fit Malicia en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Alli déposa son gros sac de sport sur son lit et l'ouvrit. Tout son contenue était en vrac, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'envie de bien rangé. Elle avait simplement fourré la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile, tout ce don ellet avait besoin. Elle se dirigea vers la commode et ouvrit les deux premiers tiroirs, ils étaient occupés par les vêtements de Malicia, elle ouvrit alors les deux autres qui étaient vides. Elle entreprit alors le grand rangement de ses vêtements en veillant à bien les plier comme sa mère le lui avait appris.

— J'ai essayé de ranger le plus possible mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.

— C'est gentil de ta part Malicia.

Elle plia ses cardigans chéris et les rangea délicatement dans un coin du troisième tiroir avant le refermer. Elle ouvrit le quatrième et y fourra tous ses sous-vêtements sans prendre la peine de les plier, elle n'avait jamais su plier ses sous-vêtements. Elle entreprit alors d'en connaître un peu plus sur sa colocataire qui lui semblait plutôt sympathique. Même son espèce d'étrange mèche blanche ne la repoussait pas comme elle aurait pu auparavant, quand elle n'avait aucune idée que le monde mutant existait.

— Alors tu es quoi toi ? Tu te transformes en animaux de toutes sortes ?

— Pas vraiment. dit-elle en esquissant un léguer rire. C'est difficile à expliquer mais quand je touche quelqu'un il souffre, si c'est un mutant j'absorbe ses pouvoirs..

Elle semblait triste d'une certaine manière de raconter cela. Elle prit sa mèche blanche dans ses doigts et l'enroula avant de tirer un peu dessus. Alli la regardait avec ce regard compatissant, ce regard qu'elle aurait haï s'il lui avait été adressé, mais Malicia ne semblait pas du même avis, car elle ne fit aucune remarque. La rousse laissa échapper un soupir.

— C'est étrange. fit-elle. Mais, si ce Bobby est ton copain comment vous faites pour ..

— On n'a pas encore trouvé un moyen. expliqua la brune en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Alli vida le reste de son sac sur son lit et le glissa sous ce dernier. Elle prit les quelques livres qu'elle avait pris en tant que rat de bibliothèque et les posa sur la table de chevet. Puis elle jeta son sac à main dans un coin de la pièce. Après tout elle était une fille, et même dans un état de panique générale elle n'oublierait pas ce sac qui contient presque toute sa vie.

— Assez parlé de moi ! Toi ?

— Je suis télékiné-machin chouette. fit Alli en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh télé kinésiste ! J'adorerais avoir ce pouvoir, sérieusement mon copain contrôle la glace, son ami à le même genre de pouvoir tout le monde ici à un pouvoir intéressant et moi ma seule qualité, c'est de faire souffrir les autres !

Alli n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un comme cela. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens s'apitoient sur leur sort aussi misérable qu'il soit. C'était égoïste, elle-même était une personne égoïste, mais jamais elle ne se plaignait sans cesse. Mais cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour cette Malicia surement parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux mutantes et qu'un espèce de lien surnaturel se créait entre elles. Alli hocha la tête de gauche à droite, n'importe quoi il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Nous sommes dans la vie réelle pas dans un conte de fée morbide.

— Désolé je me plains encore. s'excusa la jeune brune.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

Malicia tourna la tête vers l'horloge accrocher au-dessus de la porte. Elle affichait 8h du soir, l'heure de manger se dit la rousse. Le meilleur moment de la journée, après le goûter, le repas du midi, le petit-déjeuner et les grignotages entre les repas.

— Il est temps de descendre à la cafèt', il y a peu de monde à cette heure-ci. Tu viens ?

Elle lui tendit son bras, mais Alli ne le prit pas pour autant, il ne faillait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin venait-elle juste de se dire. Elle aimait bien cette Malicia, mais ce n'était pas encore son amie non plus.

Elle la suivit vers le même ascenseur qu'elle venait de prendre aux côtés de l'homme au cigare. Heureusement, Malicia était petite, tout comme elle, et elle n'avait pas besoin de courir derrière elle pour garder la cadence. Elles se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée, presque vide, Malicia tourna à gauche et continua pendant un moment qui parut interminable avant de pousser deux grosses portes grises et d'entrer dans une immense pièce.

Cette pièce avait un côté arrondit rempli de fenêtre du haut du plafond jusqu'au sol. Seigneur cette école avait un penchant pour les choses arrondies. Cela ressemblait énormément à une cantine, il y avait tout simplement des dizaines de tables et un endroit où l'on servait le repas.

Malicia avait raison, il n'y avait que très peu d'élève. Alli reconnut le petit ami de la jeune brune assit seul à une table contre les fenêtres.

— J'espère qu'ils servent quelque chose de bon ce soir. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré l'horrible purée de ce midi. fit Malicia en s'emparant d'un plateau et en le posant sur les barres de fer.

Alli l'imita rapidement, c'était presque si elle s'empressait de coller son plateau contre celui de sa colocataire afin de ne pas la perdre. C'était quelque peu pathétique étant donner qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à la retrouver, ils étaient quasiment seuls dans la grande Salle.

Elle ne fut attirée par aucune des entrées ou des desserts, mais cependant, elle prit une pomme ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Une fois arrivé devant le plat principal, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et observa chaque récipient presque vide. Légumes, pomme de terre, escalope de dinde, repas typique de cantine.

Malicia reposa son assiette pleine de pomme de terre sur son plateau et se tourna vers la rousse.

— Tu veux que je te serve ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— Oui, merci.

La brune s'empara de son assiette et l'interrogea du regard.

— Que des légumes s'il te plait, je n'ai pas très faim.

_Étonnant, très étonnant, trop étonnant._

Elle acquiesça et fourra une grosse louche de légumes dans l'assiette blanche en rajoutant un peu de sauces puis elle la tendit à Alli qui la prit, légèrement confuse, elle ne mangerait pas tout. C'était encore très étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas faim, elle qui avait toujours faim.

Malicia se dirigea vers la table de Bobby et s'assit à ses côtés. La jeune nouvelle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et la suivit, prenant place en face du jeune homme qui lui sourit de façon amicale. Alli lui rendit son sourire plus pour faire bonne figure qu'autre chose. Tout le monde gentil et généreux plus un, tout le monde arrogant et mauvais zéro. Si c'était lui le nouveau, il penserait la même chose que toi idiote, et si c'était toi à sa place, tu ferais pareil, lui fit sa conscience.

Elle regarda longuement son plateau sans pour autant s'attaquer à son assiette. Elle qui avait si faim lors du voyage, son estomac qui habituellement criait famine toutes les 55 minutes semblait bien absent.

— Alors Alli tu viens d'ou ? demanda Bobby.

— North Dakota, juste à la frontière du Canada. fit-elle en buvant au goulot de sa bouteille.

— Il doit faire froid là-bas.

C'était plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif de la part de Malicia qui engloutissait ses pommes de terre unes à unes, Alli acquiesça. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Malicia voulait une confirmation, mais bon. Elle se tourna vers Bobby et avala tout de même un petit bout de légume. Le soleil se couchait à l'extérieur, Alli admira ce paysage. Elle adorait regarder le soleil couchant, elle trouva ça magnifique, le ciel habituellement bleu se teintait de rose et d'oranger et les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient à travers les arbres.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grand et se claquer violemment en se refermant, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention. Jusqu'à ce que la chaise aux côtés de Malicia grinçât sur le sol et qu'un jeune homme se laissa tomber nonchalamment.

Alli dénia enfin tourner la tête vers lui. La première chose qu'elle vue chez lui, c'était ses yeux d'une couleur claire qui semblait abriter une flamme si l'on regardait en profondeur. Puis ses cheveux châtains plaqués en arrière, mais pas trop non plus, ce qui laissait un volume acceptable, on voyait des petites mèches qui descendaient derrière ses oreilles. Il affichait cet air je m'en foutiste, complètement ailleurs et semblait complètement absorbé par son Zippo, ce petit briquet qu'il ouvrait et refermait sans difficultés.

Il posa enfin les yeux sur elle et la dévisagea tout juste quelque seconde avant de se tourner vers Bobby en la montrant du doigt.

— C'est qui elle ?

La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Bobby le fit à sa place :

— C'est Alli Fray, la nouvelle.

La concerné soupira en affichant un petit sourire amical.

— Je peux me présenter toute seule.

Bobby rigola, Malicia semblait bien trop captivé par ses pommes de terre. Le jeune brun au Zippo laissa échapper un petit grognement négligé, on pouvait lire sur son visage "Cool, en fait, j'en ai strictement rien à faire". Alli haussa les sourcils en croquant dans sa pomme : tout le monde gentil et généreux plus un, tout le monde arrogant et mauvais plus un. Elle était presque contente que tout le monde ne soit pas tel un chaton tout mignon et qu'il y avait quand même un fauve sauvage, si l'on puits dire.

— C'est John Allerdyce, mais on l'appelle Pyro.

Pyro = Pyromane. Alli comprenait mieux pourquoi il se trimbalait avec un Zippo en main et qu'il semblait si familier avec la flamme qui émanait de ce petit briquet en acier représentant une mâchoire de requin à l'ouverture.

— Je peux me présenter tout seul, IceBerg. fit-il en imitant la petite voix d'Alli. Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Cette dernière parut vexée et aussi intimidée, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme en rapportant son attention sur le soleil couchant. Ainsi, elle essayait de se faire invisible en se recroquevillant sur elle-même et en tournant si fort la tête vers la fenêtre qu'elle pouvait tout juste apercevoir le poing serré de Bobby contre la table.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Cadeau de bienvenue

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous soyez encore en cours ou bien en vacances comme moi. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé et je pars en vacances dans un bon bout de temps, alors franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes journées. Enfin, nous sommes vendredi et voici le chapitre trois. Bonne lecture !_

_RAR:_

_Jadounette : Tiens même toi tu adoptes ce surnom ahah. Merci de me le dire, car étant donner que je connais les films et chaque caractère des personnages par coeur vaut mieux que j'y arrive ! Et oui Jean et Alli se ressemble beaucoup dans un sens, mais elles sont aussi très différentes, tu verras. Kiss Jadounette :)_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Cadeau de bienvenue**

Ce lit était extrêmement confortable et cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner et se retourner encore à l'intérieur. Elle avait faim. C'était exaspérant de penser cela à cette heure tardive de la nuit, c'était certain qu'elle aurait faim pourquoi elle ne s'était pas forcée à manger au repas cela l'aurait au moins aidé à dormir.

Elle entendait la respiration régulière de Malicia qui devait bien dormir. Alors elle poussa la couette au bout du lit à l'aide de ses pieds et se redressa. Sentant un courant d'air, elle rajusta son t-shirt noir, avant d'enfiler son cardigan marron. Elle s'empara de l'élastique posé sur sa table de chevet et rassembla ses longs cheveux emmêlés en un chignon négligé d'ou plusieurs mèches rouges 'échappaient. Ça faisait peine à voir.

— Pssss Malicia ! chuchota-t-elle.

Aucune réaction. Elle s'avança vers le lit de sa colocataire, fit de grands signes et tapota doucement le buste de la brune.

— Malicia !

Toujours aucune réaction. Alli se redressa et analysa longuement la situation avant de se rabaisser de crier :

— BOUH !

Encore et toujours, aucune réaction. Malicia avait le sommeil lourd, très lourd, plus que lourd. Alli presque contente d'elle-même quitta sa chambre à pas furtifs. Mais une fois dans le couloir, elle regretta vite ses gestes. Où était-ce foutu ascenseur ? Finalement, elle le trouva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré.

Elle se retrouva vite au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea -méfiante parce qu'elle avait peur de se perdre- vers la petite cuisine. En passant devant le grand salon elle entendit le bruit qu'émanait la télé en marche, un petit garçon la regardait en changeant les chaines d'un simple clignement d'œil. Se n'est pas étrange, se dit-elle, tu es pareille se n'est pas étrange.

Elle entra dans la petite cuisine vide, il y avait un comptoir avec des tabourets en plein milieu, un immense frigo et beaucoup de placards. En fouillant un peu partout, elle trouva rapidement un pot de beurre de cacahuète ainsi qu'un paquet de brioches. Prenant place au comptoir, elle dévissa le bouchon du pot et à l'aide d'un couteau étala la pâte à tartiner sur une brioche qu'elle engouffra dans sa bouche sans aucune grâce.

Malheureusement pour elle au bout de sa troisième tartine, sa tranquillité fut perturbée par un jeune homme qui pénétra dans la pièce en claquant son Zippo. Elle tenta vainement de ne pas y prêter attention et se fit une quatrième tartine. Malgré la chaleur presque étouffante qui ne venait de faire irruption dans la pièce lorsqu'il était entré, Alli tenait fermé son cardigan contre la naissance de sa poitrine. Son t-shirt baillait fortement et il valait mieux pour elle de garder sa marchandise cachée.

_Comme s'il allait te regarder de toute manière._

— Salut.. osa t-elle.

Il fallait faire bonne figure. La voix de Logan résonnait dans sa tête : arrête de regarder et de sourire aux gens de cette façon, on dirait un pauvre chat de gouttière à la recherche de nourriture. Alors elle afficha une moue peu intéressée. Au bout d'une minute n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, elle fut plus attirée par ses tartines de beurre de cacahuète.

John ouvrit le frigo et s'empara d'un soda avant de s'asseoir juste devant la jeune adolescente. Cette derrière soupira, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation gênante où on entendait l'autre mâcher ou boire d'une façon peu attrayante.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas en manger une autre où tu vas être plus grosse que tu ne l'es déjà.

_Enterre-toi._

— Merci du conseil. fit-elle ironiquement en avalant sa tartine et en croquant dans une autre sans quitter le jeune homme du regard.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement, il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la regarder comme si elle était la pire créature au monde. Il se leva but une dernière gorgée de son soda et laissa traîner la bouteille sur le rebord de l'évier. Abruti, pensa la jeune rousse.

Tout le monde gentil et généreux plus un, tout le monde arrogant et mauvais plus deux.

Elle allait adorer cet imbécile.

**.**

**.**

— Bonjour Alli.

La jeune adolescente se redressa sur le bord de son lit et grogna quelque mots incompréhensible.

— Sal..ut..Mali..cia.

_Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à t'exprimer correctement ?_

La brune esquissa un petit sourire et aida sa colocataire à se relever. Alli regarda l'horloge, il était 8h du matin et si elle avait bien écouté le Professeur hier les cours commençaient dans tout juste une demi-heure. Elle qui se levait d'habitude assez tôt pour prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner et se préparer tranquillement sans avoir la pression du temps qu'elle prendrait au-dessus de sa tête telle une épée de Damoclès.

Malicia haussa un sourcil et la regarda de haut en bas.

— Tu as mal dormi ?

— Disons que j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner à 2h du matin. grommela t-elle.

— Je t'attends dépêche-toi.

— Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard par ma faute.

— Sans moi tu ne trouverais même pas une seule salle de classe, Alli. rit-elle.

La jeune fille soupira, elle avait raison en effet. Alors elle se précipita sous la douche et en sorti au bout de dix minutes, elle entendit Malicia derrière la porte qui s'amusait à la chronométrer. Elle entoura son corps d'une petite serviette qui s'arrêtait juste à la limite du haut de ses cuisses et, encore tremper, elle démêla rapidement ses cheveux et fit un chignon qui ne ressemblait -encore une fois- pas à grand chose puis elle se brossa les dents en trois minutes cette fois-ci. Elle se sécha rapidement et se précipita vers la chambre, la serviette pendante autour du corps. Malicia rigola et se dirigea vers la porte et s'adossa dessus. Alli enfila un leggings noire, car c'était plus rapide à enfiler qu'un jean, un petit t-shirt noir puis un long pull en laine. Elle fourra ses pieds dans ses indémodables converses et sauta devant Malicia.

— Tiens on m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Malicia lui fourra les bouquins dont elle aurait besoin et quelque cahier pour écrire dans les bras. Elle en montra quatre et expliqua qu'Alli n'aurait besoin que d'eux pour aujourd'hui. Cette dernière posa les autres sur son lit et s'empara de son sac à main et le vida à son tour sur le lit. Elle mit les quatre bouquins et deux cahiers à l'intérieur et trouva rapidement un stylo dans ses affaires, elle prit son sac à son épaule et suivit Malicia à l'extérieur.

Les couloirs étaient plein d'élèves de tout âge. Elle entendait chuchoter autour d'elle, comme quoi elle était la nouvelle mutante de l'Institut. Comme quoi elle avait des cheveux étranges et qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient l'appeler "la rousse" ou "la rouge" et bien évidemment, ils trouvaient plus approprié de l'appeler "la rousse". Elle n'aimait pas cela, je ne suis pas rousse se disait-elle sans cesse. Comme quoi elle était mignonne selon quelque garçons, comme quoi elle était bizarre, car elle traînait avec Malicia selon quelque filles.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux devant une porte entrouverte qui renfermaient quelque élèves dont Bobby -qui fit un petit signe à Malicia- et l'addict des flammes. C'était une immense pièce aux grandes fenêtres. Décidément, cet immense château recevait bien la lumière du soleil, mais c'était beau Alli aimait ça. Il y avait des plantes un peu partout et un grand tableau noir en plein milieu, devant des dizaines de tables occupées par les élèves.

— Bonjour Malicia. fit la voix tendre d'Ororo, elle pencha la tête et aperçu la jeune rousse. Alli, je t'attendais justement.

La jeune femme ordonna à Malicia de prendre une place et cette dernière s'assit à la table aux côtés d'IceBerg. Qui ne prêta plus attention à la rousse, mais s'empressa de demander de ses nouvelles à Macilia. Excepté ces deux-là, tous les élèves avaient le regard rivé vers le Professeur et la petite nouvelle. Mais Alli en sentait surtout pesant et presque insupportable, elle croisa le regard brûlant de l'addict aux flammes et reporta rapidement son attention sur Tornade qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

— Le Docteur Grey doit venir te chercher pour mettre certaine chose au point à propos de ta mutation et .. Tiens la voilà.

La porte s'ouvrit et le Docteur Grey entra en saluant tout le monde qui répondirent par un joyeux "Bonjour". Elle chuchota quelque mots à l'oreille de Tornade et cette dernière acquiesça et retourna à son cour sur la biologie. Alli suivit alors le Docteur à l'extérieur.

— Je suis désolé d'interrompre ton premier cours qui devait surement être très intéressent..

— Je déteste la biologie. grommela Alli.

— Tant mieux. rigola le Docteur Grey. Mais le Professeur Charles Xavier à dû te parler des effets de ta mutation et je sens que tu brûles d'envie de le découvrir bien que tu en aies peur.

Alli fronça les sourcils, comment cette femme pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? C'était une sensation qu'elle ne supportait pas, à vrai dire, elle ne supportait pas grand chose. Dont la biologie.

— Je suis télé-kinésiste comme toi mais aussi télépathe c'est-à-dire que je peux lire dans tes pensées.

Tout s'explique désormais. Le Docteur l'emmena aux sous-sols de l'école. Alli n'en avait pas entendu parler ou que très peu. En effet, les sous-sols étaient une toute autres pairs de manche. Tout au fond, il y avait une porte ronde ornée d'un X. Alli leva les yeux au ciel, trop de rondeurs dans cette Institut se dit-elle. Des vêtements qui ressemblaient énormément à des combinaisons en cuir étaient entreposés derrière une grande vitre. Il y avait au moins quatre portes rondes qui cachaient d'autres secrets.

— Par ici.

Le Docteur Grey passa sa main devant une sorte de code digital et la porte coulissa. C'était une petite pièce vide, il y avait juste une table et deux armoires. La jeune femme avança vers la table et regarda l'une des deux armoires, les portes s'ouvrirent et plusieurs disques en pierre jaune lévitèrent jusqu'à la table et se déposèrent en deux rangés. Elle se tourna vers Alli et l'invita à s'avancer, ce qu'elle fit. Laissant tomber son sac sur le sol froid et métallique, elle écouta le Docteur Grey.

— Ce qui m'intéresse est que ta mutation est identique à la mienne et pourtant tu peux faire des choses que moi-même je ne peux pas faire.

— Comme quoi ? s'empressa t-elle de demander

— Nous allons en rester aux principales si tu veux bien, tu le découvriras par toi-même.

Alli acquiesça sans broncher et remonta les manches de son pull tout en se frottant les mains d'excitation. Elle avait compris sa mutation, elle était capable de déplacer les objets par la pensée, mais selon le Professeur, elle était capable de plus. Mais de quoi ? Elle qui était peu patiente avait vraiment hâte de le découvrir. Sentant son excitation monter le Docteur Grey tenta de calmer ses ardeurs.

— Ce n'est pas un jeu Alli. Si le Professeur a bridé tes pouvoirs, c'est pour une bonne raison, tu ne les contrôles pas, ils te contrôlent.

— Bien apprenez-moi alors.

Jean Grey esquissa un petit sourire moqueur, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait à faire à une élève qui paraissait aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre ses pouvoirs, mais qui pourtant cachait bien sa peur et sa confusion au fond d'elle-même.

— Concentre toi et vois sa trajectoire. fit-elle en faisait léviter l'un des disques avant de l'envoyer valser en pièce contre un mur.

Alli sentit l'adrénaline incontrôlable monter en elle et se retint de sautiller sur place telle une petite enfant de 6 ans. Elle se retourna vers les disques en pierre et se concentra, imaginant leurs trajectoires au fin fond de ses pensées. Tendant une main vers l'un d'entre eux, elle fronça les sourcils.

Et ça aurait pu être cliché d'y arriver du premier coup, elle était certaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas et pourtant un des disques trembla et s'éleva. Il était moins fixe que celui de Jean, mais pourtant, il virevoltait dans les airs en tremblotant. Alli sourit et le dirigea vers l'un des murs et il tomba en petits morceaux à côté du précédent.

— On ne s'arrête pas là. fit Jean Grey en applaudissant.

**.**

**.**

La jeune rousse entrouva les grandes portes de la cafétéria et passa doucement sa tête à travers, apercevant Bobby lui faisant des grands signes elle pénétra dans la salle et se dirigea vers lui. Il était de dos et cachait la personne devant lui, espérant de tout cœur que se soit Malicia, son expression changea radicalement en voyant que c'était l'addict des flammes.

Elle tira sur la chaise qui grinça contre le sol et s'affala dessus en déposant son sac sur la table puis s'amusa à enrouler la bandoulière en cuir autour de son doigt.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ? On ne t'a même pas vu ce midi ? demanda Bobby en fourrant plusieurs frites à la fois dans sa bouche.

Alli sentit son regard se diriger automatiquement vers les frites du glaçon sur pattes. Elle se demandait parfois si à la place du cerveau, elle n'avait pas un deuxième estomac, heureusement que son ventre ne grossissait pas à chaque fois qu'elle s'engouffrait un paquet de biscuits entier en l'espace de dix minutes. Merci la génétique lui répétait sa mère. Qui plus est, elle venait juste de manger en la compagnie du Docteur Grey, dans la petite cafétéria qui leur est réservée.

— J'ai passé la journée avec le Docteur Grey.

Clic Clac. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'addict des flammes qui s'amusait avec son Zippo tout en terminant les quelques frites présentes dans son assiette. Clic Clac. Elle ferma longuement les yeux et tenta de calmer les cliquetis qui se répétaient dans sa tête. Clic Clac.

— Sa t'as pris la journée ? s'étonna t-il.

Merci glaçon sur patte, tu lui sauves la vie. Les cliquetis du Zippo qui s'ouvrait et se fermait semblaient bien moins bruyant maintenant qu'elle se concentrait sur la conversation que Bobby tentait d'engager.

— C'était comme une journée au zoo, le Docteur m'a expliqué quelle sorte d'animal je suis.

Elle lorgna désormais sur le dessert de Bobby, on ne savait pas à quel point une pomme pouvait être intéressante. Glaçon sur patte eut un petit rire qui couvrait une sorte de grognement moqueur de son ami qui ouvrait son Zippo. Il alluma la petite flamme et la contempla longuement, comme absorbé. À son tour Alli fixa la petite flamme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse brutalement sous le capuchon de métal.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle sait faire la nouvelle ? demanda t-il sur un ton arrogant.

Alli haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea. Maintenant en croisant son regard, elle pouvait presque y voir une façon de la regarder qui paraissait supérieur et tout autant arrogante que sa façon de parler.

Levant la main vers lui, elle agita rapidement les doigts et le Zippo de l'addict des flammes lui atterrit dans la main. Elle sentit le sourire de Bobby et pourtant, elle sentait aussi le regard noir du jeune brun. S'il avait pu avoir des revolvers à la place des yeux, la rousse serait morte sur le champ au sol baignant dans son propre sang.

— Rend moi ça ! cracha t-il.

Tentant d'ouvrir le Zippo à la manière du jeune garçon, elle manqua de se couper un doigt. Elle entendit le rire moqueur des deux jeunes mutants. Alors elle obtempéra -gardant le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste- et envoya le petit objet vers son propriétaire qui l'attrapa au vol.

Bobby s'empressa alors de changer l'ambiance :

— Oh tu es télé-kinésiste ! C'est intéressant.

— Et je peux faire d'autres choses mais ils n'arrêtent pas de me conseiller d'attendre... Je ne devrais même pas dire ça. fit-elle en pinçant les lèvres, hochant les épaules.

— Je me sens honoré alors.

— Épargnez-moi les détails.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers l'insupportable ami du Glaçon sur patte et le dévisagèrent. Ce dernier n'y fit que peu attention et continuait de trifouiller son cher Zippo. Alli posa alors ses mains sur la table et se releva, manquant de faire tomber la chaise qu'elle rattrapa de justesse.

— Je vais rejoindre Malicia, tu ne saurais pas où elle est ?

— Dans votre chambre il me semble.

Alli le remercia du regard et partit en direction de la porte, mais elle revint sur ses pas et se pencha au-dessus du brun.

— Je peux te prendre ta pomme ?

Bobby lui sourit et attrapa sa pomme. Tout en la serrant dans sa main qui semblait se geler, la pomme se transforma en un gros glaçon rond puis il la lui tendit. Alli leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

— Ce n'est pas très sympa.

— Cadeau de bienvenue. fit-il en souriant encore plus.

Alli le remercia en se demandant s'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir d'horrible crampe douloureuse à force de sourire de cette façon légèrement débile. Elle entendit son nom derrière elle, ou plutôt un surnom par rapport à sa couleur de cheveux, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. C'était une grande timide par moment, et venant juste d'arriver dans un domaine inconnue il en était tout à fait normal. Mais c'était aussi parce qu'au lieu d'entendre l'habituel "La rousse", pour la première fois, elle avait entendu "La rouge".

Et en effet, c'était plutôt étrange.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle tomba sur Malicia, une serviette enroulée autour du corps et une sur sa tête. Sa mèche blanche tombait sur son visage et s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de la serviette.

Alli s'excusa et la brune hocha les épaules en souriant pour guise de réponse. Elle déposa la pomme gelée -et désormais immangeable- sur la commode à côté des babioles de sa colocataire. Le bruit qu'elle fit ressemblait à un parpaing que l'on pose sur une planche en bois.

— C'est quoi ça ? demanda Malicia en montrant du doigt la pomme gelée.

— Cadeau de bienvenue de ton petit copain.

Malicia baissa les yeux, un sourire scotché aux lèvres et tentait vainement de cacher ses joues rosées. Alli la trouvait mignonne en cet instant. Et en cet instant, elle aurait presque aimé être à la place de Bobby et pouvoir atteindre chaque parcelle de la peau dénudée de la jeune brune, malgré qu'elle soit intouchable. Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite, expulsant ses pensées salaces. Puis Malicia n'approuverait surement pas que sa colocataire lorgne sur son corps de temps en temps.

_Fais toi plaisir et imagine toi un plan à trois tant que tu y es._

En deux ou trois mouvements Malicia enfila sa chemise de nuit et alla ranger ses serviettes humides. Quant à sa voisine de lit, elle s'affala sur son lit et laissa tomber son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

Alli avait découvert énormément de chose sur ses capacités aujourd'hui et c'était étonnant qu'elle en ait d'autre qu'il fallait qu'elle "découvre" comme le Docteur Grey s'entêtait de lui répéter. Les disques de pierres jaunes avaient tous explosé sous la force de sa volonté et elle les avait débarrassés sans transpirer.

— C'est pas vraiment mon petit copain. fit Malicia, la voix drôlement faible.

Alli releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils avec une petite grimace et subit le rire moqueur de la brune face à la moue quelque peu affreuse qu'elle affichait. Face a son silence et à son regard interrogateur, elle répondit :

— Ce n'est pas facile quand tu veux être proche de quelqu'un et que ne peux même pas le toucher.

Elle regarda longuement ses mains et s'engouffra dans son lit en veillant à être entièrement couverte de la couette.

— Je suis désolé.

Malicia répondit par un grognement inaudible mais elle plongea néanmoins son regard dans celui océan de la jeune rousse et cette dernière y lut tout ce dont elle devait savoir. Puis elle s'empara de son horrible pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bains tout en souhaitant un "Bonne nuit" affectueux à la brune.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ne joue pas avec le feu

_HELLO EVERYBOBY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ! -Enfin il est actuellement 23:10 donc c'est bientôt fini :(- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre vendredi soir, mais je suis partie en week-end avec ma famille pour mon anniversaire donc je n'ai pas pu. J'ai été au zoo, oui, j'ai eu une envie d'aller au zoo et oh mon dieu, j'adore le zoo. Il y avait des tigres blancs, des tigres BLANCS et des serpents pleeeeein de serpents ! Enfin bon je ne vais pas m'attarder sinon je vais vous décrire tous les animaux de long en large et en travers._

_Donc voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture._

_RAR :_

_Charlie : Really ? Why Charlie ? En effet Alli, elle me ressemble un peu de temps à autre ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on la surnomme Alli, ou encore, tu verras son nouveau surnom dans ce chapitre que tu pourrais bien m'attitrer aussi. Ahah tu l'appelles la rouge, tant mieux parce qu'elle n'est pas rousse malgré que je la nomme ainsi ce qui est vachement étrange. Merci pour tes reviews chérie, bisous._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ne joue pas avec le feu**

On s'en moque totalement de la photosynthèse, la photosynthèse par-ci la photosynthèse par-là, il n'y a aucun intérêt quand on n'y est pas intéressé. Alli était dans une impasse, coincé devant ses devoirs de biologie, les fixant longuement espérant que par un quelconque miracle la copie se remplirait automatiquement. Elle avait attendu ce week-end depuis qu'elle avait commencé son premier cours il y a de cela tout juste trois jours et voilà qu'elle passait son samedi matin avec pour seule compagnie ce foutu devoir.

Elle ferma les yeux et se les frotta si fort qu'elle perdue la vue quelque seconde. Autour d'elle régnait un silence agréable dans cette grande bibliothèque. Les élèves se baladaient entre les rayonnages à la recherche d'un manuel qui répondrait à leur question ou bien d'un simple livre dont le résumé était intéressant et qu'ils dévoreraient toute la nuit.

Cependant, elle était coincée devant ce stupide devoir, qui plus est, elle détestait la biologie.

— Salut la nouvelle.

Relevant doucement la tête, elle dévisagea froidement le jeune garçon qui n'était autre que l'Allumette humaine qui venait de s'affaler devant elle. Il avait un gros manuel ainsi qu'un petit classeur avec lui, sans oublier son éternel Zippo.

Devant le regard noir de la jeune rousse, il répondit d'une façon détachée :

— Il n'y a pas d'autres places.

_Lance lui une réplique bien cinglante afin qu'il dégage son petit cul._

Alli regarda les quatre tables vides autour d'elle et hocha doucement la tête en pinçant des lèvres.

— En effet.

Elle soupira de mécontentement, ne supportant guère cette présence qui la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, et se concentra de nouveau dans son devoir. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, dès qu'elle se concentrait, elle entendait les cliquetis du Zippo du brun.

St John Allerdyce n'était pas celui des deux qu'elle appréciait entre le duo de feu et de glace. À vrai dire elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout et se faisait tout un sermon sur le caractère de cet odieux personnage au premier regard. Même si sa mère lui avait appris que juger les gens aussi rapidement était mauvais, Alli était comme ça et elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

— C'est axe dorso-ventrale la réponse du petit b, et pas ça.

Il la regarda avec cet air supérieur Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout-Arrogant-Et-Insuportable. Tout en le dévisageant d'une façon à faire pleurer un horrible monstre, elle se contenta de relire sa question. Mais en voyant qu'il avait raison, elle gomma le crayon de bois et écrit de nouveau la bonne réponse sous le regard narquois de l'Allumette.

Une nouvelle fois, les claquements interminables de son Zippo embêtaient l'adolescente. Ça lui montait à la tête et elle se retenait de s'emparer mentalement de l'objet et de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce sans bouger ses fesses du siège. Mais elle s'attirerait les foudres -ou plutôt les flammes- du jeune homme, alors elle demanda mais d'une façon toujours aussi froide :

— Tu peux arrêter de claquer ton truc ?

John esquissa un petit sourire provocateur et alluma la flamme qui virevolta et laissa échapper une odeur de gaz amer. Il agita les doigts à la même manière que la rousse, il avait cette façon ironique de la regarder en souriant lorsqu'il l'imitait, c'était insupportable. La flamme du briquet jaillit dans sa main et forma une petite boule brillante que la jeune fille ne pouvait quitter des yeux. Il s'amusa quelque seconde de son admiration avant de refermer brutalement sa main et de faire disparaître la boule de feu.

La rousse ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, avant d'aborder de nouveau son regard haineux et de lancer des éclairs en direction de l'Allumette. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle lui aurait déjà fait avaler son stupide briquet et pas que par la bouche.

— Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec le feu.

— Je trouve ça drôle venant de ta part.

Alli fronça les sourcils, depuis quand jouait-elle avec le feu ? Elle ne jouait pas avec le feu, elle ne faisait que le subir.

_On parle toujours du feu ?_

Alors affichant un grand sourire qui lui forma ses fossettes qu'elle n'appréciait guère, elle s'empara de ses affaires et sortit de la salle sous le regard aguicheur de l'Allumette. Attendez. Aguicheur ? Vraiment ?

Elle dévala les escaliers lentement en laissant sa main glisser contre la rambarde en bois. C'était préférable d'emprunter les escaliers plutôt que de s'entêter à appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui répond seulement quand il en a envie. Au moins, elle était certaine de se muscler les cuisses en "montant sur la pointe des pieds", conseils d'une vieille amie.

— Alli ! fit une voix devant elle.

Elle sauta de la dernière marche et se rattrapa au bras de Bobby qui, la prenant par les deux épaules la redressa face à lui. Il avait un contact froid et elle se demanda si se n'était pas une raison de sa mutation -glaciale c'est le cas de la dire-. Voyant le regard qu'elle posa sur ses mains, il les retira rapidement et les enfoui dans les poches de son jean. Alli s'excusa, elle n'était pas du genre à repousser toute les affections physiques au contraire auparavant, elle enlaçait la plupart des gens pour simplement les saluer. Mais plus maintenant.

— Salut IceBerg.

— Salut ... mmh Strangie ?

Alli fronça les sourcils en souriant. La plus part des gens -voir quasiment tout le monde- l'appelait "Alli", se qui entre autres était déjà un surnom. Mais presque personne ne la connaissait sous le nom d'Alyssa et désormais elle se demandait si elle préférait pas cette appellation. Surtout si on commençait à lui donner des surnoms assez étrange voir embarrassant.

— Sa vient de toi ?

— A vrai dire non. avoua t-il. C'est John qui trouvait cela.. Attend que je retrouve son mot exact .. Sexy ?

_Sexy ?_

La jeune rousse fit semblant de ne pas entendre, mais se renfrogna sur elle-même. C'était curieux de voir qu'en tout juste une semaine elle s'était fait un portrait moral du pyromane : elle ne l'appréciait pas.

Bobby s'empressa de changer de sujet, comme à chaque fois :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'intéressant cette après-midi ?

— Me battre contre le devoir de biologie.. soupira t-elle.

— Malicia pourrait t'aider, tu sais, je crois qu'elle a terminé le sien.

Alli hocha la tête, elle irait de ce pas demander de l'aide à sa chère colocataire au joli corps en serviette. Ça ne l'étonnait pas car Malicia avait l'air intelligente.

— En parlant de te battre, il y a une salle d'entrainement comme une salle de sport plutôt au sous-sol. On peut y aller sans aucun Professeur dès 17 ans, je pense que ça peut t'intéresser.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? demanda t-elle, soucieuse.

— Je t'ai vu courir hier matin.

Elle sourit tout en se dandinant sur elle-même de façon niaise et elle trouva cela rapidement pathétique, alors elle se redressa. Elle aimait le sport, sans en être addict et être musclé au point que l'on pourrait voir ses veines noires ressortirent de sa peau. Mais elle aimait bien et elle continuerait encore de son plein grès dans cette Institut, car ça lui rappelait sa vieille amie qui lui donnait d'étranges conseils afin de se muscler chaque partie du corps.

— Je viendrais.

Bobby esquissa un sourire et elle se demanda de nouveau s'il n'avait pas mal. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne dentition parfaitement alignée et parfaitement blanche.

— On va manger ?

Il tendit un bras vers la jeune fille et voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il l'enroula autour de ses épaules et ils avancèrent vers la cafétéria. Alli se demanda tout de même si elle ne devait pas retirer la main du glaçon sur patte agrippé à son épaule par pur respect pour Malicia. Oh et puis elle avait le droit de sympathiser dans tous les sens du terme avec le soi-disant petit-ami de sa colocataire.

**.**

**.**

— Je ne savais pas que la nouvelle avait une capacité physique.

— La ferme John. firent Bobby et Malicia à l'unisson.

— Chef. obéis t-il en souriant de façon sarcastique.

Alli leva les yeux au ciel face à la prise de sa défense par ses deux amis. Elle ne prenait pas la peine de répondre aux sottises de l'Allumette surtout lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour. Peut-être qu'en l'ignorant ainsi, il se lasserait et puis de toute manière, la meilleure façon de répondre aux imbéciles reste le silence bien évidemment.

Sentant le regard lourd de l'Allumette sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de croiser son regard. Il la toisait de cette façon arrogante qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout, alors à son tour, elle tenta un regard qui en disait loin sur ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les sourcils en affichant un sourire carnassier. La porte ronde coulissante coupa court à leur curieux échange.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne. Au beau milieu s'élevait un grand tapis épais ni trop dur ni trop mou. Dans le fond, il y avait cinq sacs de sable pendu à une barre en fer, ainsi que toute sorte de technologies sportives de pointe. Il y avait dans le coin gauche de la salle un escalier qui menait vers une plate-forme, entourée d'une balustrade et communicant avec la pièce.

Alli retira l'élastique qu'elle portait à son poignet et enroula ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval. Elle ne portait presque jamais ses cheveux détachés ce qui lui donnait toujours un air tout juste réveillé, combiné au leggings de sport noir et à la veste zippée jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et qui tombait de ses épaules tellement elle était grande. Elle ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait et elle s'en moquait littéralement.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, je dois avoir l'endurance d'un lézard atteint d'un cancer. dit Malicia en posant ses mains gantée sur ses hanches.

Cette dernière alla alors s'affaler sur la première marche des escaliers, vite rejointe par Alli. Bobby se plaça derrière une haltère et entreprit d'en faire au moins cinquante pour un bon début. Malicia se moqua de lui et soutint qu'il lâcherait au bout d'une vingtaine, pour toute réponse, elle eut une grimace affreuse. L'Allumette s'assit sur le même genre de machine, mais il ne souleva pas l'haltère pour autant, il se contenta de s'amuser avec son Zippo comme toujours. Alli le soupçonnait d'être fétichiste parfois.

— Tu ne t'entraînes pas ? lui demanda la brune.

— Je te tiens compagnie quelque minutes.

Malicia lui sourit timidement et rapporta son attention sur le glaçon sur patte.

— Il est mignon hein ? demanda Alli en esquissant un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Son amie ne répondit pas, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait à son tour répondait parfaitement bien à la question. Pourquoi tu t'engages dans ce genre de conversation, pensas Alli. S'il y avait bien une personne qui n'était pas douée pour donner des conseils et qui au lieu de cela laissait en suspens des phrases philosophique étrange, c'était bien elle.

— J'ai peur..

Alli fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais elle comprit bien vite ou la jeune brune voulait en venir. Malicia ayant un contact plutôt dangereux pour ne pas dire mortelle serait condamné pour toujours à ne jamais toucher l'homme qu'elle aimait.

— Tu sais je pense que ton pouvoir marche dans les deux sens Malicia.

— Je te demande pardon ? fit-elle, la moue confuse.

— Si tu peux absorber l'énergie de quelqu'un, peut-être que tu pourrais lui rendre. Peut-être qu'en te formant une barrière tu pourrais empêcher cette absorption..

Alli s'étonnait d'elle-même, elle s'étonnait de former des hypothèses pareilles, elle qui ne connaissait l'espèce mutante dont elle en faisait partie que depuis tout juste une semaine. Elle avait cette drôle impression d'avoir oublier qui elle était et pourtant, elle était sûre qu'un jour viendra où elle sera si nostalgique sur son passé à venir qu'elle se mettra à pleurer toute la journée dans son lit à écouter un discours gentiment préparé de Malicia.

— Je n'avais jamais vu cela sous cet angle.

— Si je peux faire autre chose que ça ...

Alli se mit à agiter sa main en direction de Bobby et l'haltère qu'il soulevait se souleva elle-même à plus d'un mètre au dessus de lui. Il sursauta et de redressa en fusillant la télé-kinésiste du regard, elle lui sourit et relâcha doucement l'haltère qui fut rattrapé de justesse par un Bobby grognon.

— Et que je n'ai pas atteint mes limites, tu devrais trouver les tiennes.

Malicia croisa ses bras sur ses jambes et plongea sa tête à l'intérieur en gardant le regard rivé sur la rousse. Elle lui sourit et Alli lui rendit son sourire avant de déguerpir vers un sac de sable pendouillant à la barre de fer.

Alli n'avait jamais essayé quelque chose comme la boxe ou les arts martiaux. Ça paraissait intéressant et c'était une bonne chose de savoir se battre parfois. Tout en se positionnant devant l'un des sacs aux couleurs verdâtres, elle donna un premier coup plutôt fort et sentit une douleur fulgurante passer de ses phalanges jusqu'à son avant-bras. Elle manqua d'échapper un petit cri qui -comme dirait Logan- ressemblerait surtout à un miaulement de chaton et se massa doucement la main en soupirant de soulagement.

Mais elle se répéta, en frappant avec ses points puis avec ses coudes. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le sable, qui soit si doux sous vos pieds quand vous marchez le long d'une plage, soit aussi dur et douloureux lorsqu'il est compacté dans un sac de cuir. Elle sentait des picotements dans ses doigts et qui montaient dans ses avant-bras, mais elle fit abstraction de cette désagréable douleur et continua encore. Jusqu'à sentir deux mains brûlantes se poser sur ses hanches et la déplacer sur la droite, de façon à être en diagonale face au sac de sable.

— Tu n'es pas dans le bon angle idiote.

Il avait resserré ses mains autour de sa taille et Alli se sentait mal à l'aise à son contact. C'était comme s'il l'avait gelé sur place et pourtant se n'était pas Bobby qui tenait sa taille, mais John. Elle pinça les lèvres et garda le regard fixé dans le vide, ses jambes commençaient presque à trembler ne répondant plus du tout à son cerveau.

_Oh Seigneur.._

— Comme ça tu te feras moins mal. souffla-il à tout juste quelque centimètres de son oreille.

— Je ne savais pas que mon malheur pouvait t'atteindre. répondit-elle froidement.

Elle l'entendit rire dans sa nuque et enfin, il lâcha sa taille et vint s'adosser au sac à ses côtés. L'impression de manquer d'air disparut et elle sentit ses poumons se gonfler d'air qu'elle soupira de soulagement.

— Au contraire, tu me faisais pitié. Ce n'est pas plus simple que ça. dit-il en haussant les épaules, gardant le regard rivé sur son Zippo.

Elle resserra son élastique et passa une main sur ses cheveux afin de plaquer les petites bosses, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Elle envoya un gros coup de poing dans le sac, mais il trembla à peine et tant donné que l'Allumette s'appuyait dessus. Il se moqua légèrement d'elle sans même la regarder.

— Pauvre petite chose.

Alli leva les yeux au ciel sentant qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un poil. Elle ne se concentra non pas sur la force qu'elle allait mettre dans son poing, mais plutôt sur sa capacité à déplacer les choses. Alors elle fit semblant de frapper le sac et ce dernier se secoua brutalement sous la force de sa pensée manquant de faire tomber le jeune homme.

Cette fois-ci se fut elle qui se moqua de lui et pas qu'un petit peu. Il la fusilla du regard et rejoint rapidement Bobby qui venait tout juste de l'appeler.

_Lunatique ce mec.._

**.**

**.**

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamine ?

Alli releva doucement la tête vers l'homme, le regard vide. Il venait de la couper dans sa lecture passionnée d'un bouquin retraçant l'histoire des vampires. C'était très désagréable d'être coupé dans sa lecture, surtout quand on était quelqu'un comme Alli Fray, un petit rat de bibliothèque. Malgré son regard Logan s'affala à ses côtés contre le mur et étendit ses jambes.

— C'est vachement niais ces trucs. fit-il en montrant les petits avions en papier qui virevoltaient autour de la jeune fille.

— C'est un conseil du Docteur Grey afin que je contrôle mieux mes pouvoirs.

Les petits avions en papier se dirigèrent alors vers la tête de Logan et firent trois petits tours avant de revenir auprès de leur dirigeante. La tête de Logan tourna quelque peu et il la secoua en fermant les yeux, faisait disparaître son tournis.

— Je t'ai vu toi et ta bande dans la salle de sport tout à l'heure.

Incapable de retourner auprès de sa lecture, elle referma son bouquin en veillant à corner le haut de la page afin de retrouver ou elle en était. Elle ne considérait pas les trois mutants qu'elle côtoyait comme sa "bande" comme disait Logan, mais plutôt comme les seuls qui avaient prêté attention à son arrivée. Et disons que l'Allumette n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu. fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'étais sur le balcon et comme je ne voulais pas bouger je suis resté.

— Tapis dans l'ombre.

Elle sourit en s'imaginant Logan cherchant à se cacher de quatre pauvres adolescents mutants.

— T'es vraiment pitoyable quand tu te bats, digne d'une fillette.

— Tu ne m'aides pas là.

Logan amorça un rire moqueur et tapota le tapis vert du couloir de ses doigts.

— Si Pyro ne t'avait pas conseillé tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser tes bras pendant une semaine.

L'un des petits avions vrilla et s'écrasa sur le sol, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'homme au cigare, qui d'ailleurs pour une fois ne fumait pas de cigare. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et Alli le remercia mentalement.

— La prochaine fois, place toi de façon à être en parallèle à ton adversaire puis frappe d'abord avec ton coude puis ton poing.

Logan frappa dans le vide comme pour montrer à Alli comment accomplir un coup parfait. La jeune rousse imprima ce mouvement dans son ciboulot et imita le geste à son tour. Elle manquait d'expérience, mais c'était plutôt bon pour une débutante selon Logan.

— Pourquoi Alli et pas Alyssa ? Sans te vexer gamine, sa te vas mieux Alyssa.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira t-elle. Mes parents m'ont toujours appelé Alli au point qu'étant bébé, je pensais que c'était mon nom et pas Alyssa. Puis la plupart des personnes de mon entourage on suivit et les seuls moments où l'on m'appelait Alyssa c'était pour me parler de quelque chose de sérieux..

Logan ne la regardait pas et semblait plus concentrer par les lustres qui pendaient au plafond plutôt qu'à la jeune fille. Mais elle connaissait ses manières, et le faite que son regard soit fixe, même si se n'était pas sur elle, montrait qu'il l'écoutait.

— Je pense que tu devrais le reprendre.

— Et pourquoi ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard, mais il se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire à sa façon. Il se leva et baissa la tête vers elle. Pendant une seconde Alli pensait qu'il lui tendrait sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi s'attendre à une chose pareille venant de Logan ?

— Comme le signe d'un changement, d'une mutation. acheva t-il, affichant un sourire ironique.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Alyssa Fray

_Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi en tout cas, je tombe de fatigue et pourtant, je dors tout le temps. Il pleut depuis un bon bout de temps et je n'ai pas vu de ciel bleu une seule fois depuis presque une semaine, je vous avoue que ça me rend plutôt triste. Heureusement que je pars en vacance dans tout juste une semaine, allez dans 7 petits jours, je suis en Ardèche avec mon gros tas de copine._

_Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 5 que j'espère vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Alyssa Fray**

— Alyssa.

La jeune rousse plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur océan que lui reflétait le miroir.

— Tu t'appelles Alyssa et pas Alli la gamine.

Elle ria en s'imaginant Logan lui faire tout un sermon sur le nom Alli qui semblait plus approprié à une fillette de six à huit ans ou encore à un chien. Elle sautillait sur place comme pour se donner le courage et agitait ses mains dans tous les sens possibles. C'était pitoyable de voir qu'un simple surnom qu'on lui avait donné dès son enfance et qu'elle espérait s'en défaire pouvait la mettre dans tous ses états.

— J'abandonne. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son gilet gris et l'enfila négligemment avant de sortir de la salle de bains, le dos voûté et le regard baissé. La fenêtre de la chambre était entrouverte et laissait entrer des courants d'air froid et Alli s'empressa de la refermer. Elle avait toujours du mal à bien refermer cette fenêtre capricieuse, surtout qu'elle devait monter sur le petit canapé couvert de coussins.

— C'était quoi ce petit speech au miroir ?

Alli se tourna vers la jeune brune affalée dans son lit, attendant patiemment le début de leur première heure de cours. Elle pinça les lèvres et s'assit doucement sur le rebord de son lit face à Malicia.

— Je m'appelle Alyssa, Alli n'est qu'un surnom.

— Marie.

Malicia afficha un sourire amical qui plongea Alli dans une parfaite perplexité.

— Pardon ?

— Je m'appelle Marie, Malicia n'est qu'un surnom.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune rousse de sourire, mais plus timidement. Alors sa colocataire avait le même signe distinctif qu'elle, ce n'était pas des plus étonnant. Mais Alli ne saurait dire lequel de Marie ou Malicia la jeune brune portait le mieux, de même que pour elle. Comme si ses pensées s'affichaient au-dessus de sa tête, Malicia lui fit :

— Tu portes mieux Alyssa.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules et attrapa son sac sur son lit. Elle se releva et tendit sa main vers la brune qui s'en empara et se leva à son tour, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui émanait un horrible tic-tac qui parfois empêchait Alli de s'endormir, contrairement à Malicia qui avait un sommeil de plomb.

— Il est temps d'aller travailler.

Elles dévalèrent les escaliers durant quelques minutes qui parurent interminables pour Alli. Tout en resserrant son livre contre sa poitrine, elle salua rapidement Bobby qui venait vers elles. Les autres élèves autour d'elle chuchotaient à son sujet et elle enfonça sa tête un peu plus dans ses épaules. Allait-elle être la petite nouvelle qui traînait avec Malicia la dangereuse intouchable pendant encore longtemps ?

— J'ai hâte de commencer. fit Bobby qui semblait sautiller sur place. Le Professeur Summers nous emmène en salle de Danger.

— Je déteste cette salle.

Malicia croisa les bras et afficha une moue boudeuse. Le glaçon sur patte approcha sa main de sa joue, mais elle s'éloigna brutalement en le regardant d'une façon désolée, alors il posa sa main contre son bras et la caressa à travers son pull. Alli regarda cette scène d'un œil attristé, elle ne savait pas qui plaindre le plus. Bobby qui devait durement contrôler son désir de la toucher sous peine de souffrir ou Malicia qui devait elle aussi refusée tout approche probablement toute sa vie dont elle rêvait surement dans son sommeil.

Elle ressentit alors l'excitation des élèves autour d'elle et elle comprit rapidement que toute cette joie était due à l'arrivé des deux professeurs qui les encadraient pour cette heure. Le professeur Summers ainsi que Tornade.

— Bien ! fit cette dernière pour les calmer. Nous allons vous séparer en deux groupes, les moins de 16 ans, vous serez avec moi tandis que les autres iront avec le Professeur Summers.

Tout en s'expliquant, elle agitait ses mains dans tous les sens et finit par montrer Scott du doigt avant de les relâcher contre ses cuisses. Les élèves présents n'étaient pas beaucoup, ils étaient sélectionnés en fonction de leur âge. Ainsi Tornade encadra une dizaine de mutants tandis que Scott se retrouva entouré de Bobby, Malicia, une petite brune dont une mèche lui tombait sur le front, ainsi que Alli.

Cependant, il manquait quelque chose et la rousse ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Il manquait la présence de l'Allumette. C'était étrange de voir à quel point c'était plus fort qu'elle de lui porter de l'intérêt. Regardant derrière elle, elle le vit arriver d'un pas rapide, les mains dans les poches.

Tout en gardant le regard rivé sur lui, elle resserra encore plus son livre contre sa poitrine jusqu'à que ça lui fasse mal. Il croisa alors son regard et afficha un sourire carnassier tout en la bousculant. Son livre s'écrasa sur le sol ouvert à la page 394 sur les axes dorso-ventraux ou antéro-postérieurs des animaux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le sujet sur lequel elle s'était trompé et qu'il l'avait corrigé, se sentant largement supérieur. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était intelligente.

— Bien on peut y aller. fit la voix monotone de Scott.

Alli ramassa son livre tout en grommelant toute sorte d'insanité à l'égard de l'Allumette. Elle se promit de se venger, après tout, elle s'était déjà promis cela la dernière fois qu'il l'avait énervé et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Remarque, il serait dur de lui rendre la pareille, car il l'énervait rien qu'en respirant le même oxygène qu'elle.

Le professeur les amena dans une grande salle pareille à celle où Alli s'était entraîné contre le sac de sable. Elle était bien plus grande, plus ronde, vide et fade. Néanmoins, il y avait une petite pièce carrée derrière une vitre épaisse enfermée de grand plateau recouvert de centaines de boutons de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs.

La jeune fille détailla rapidement la tenue que le Professeur leur avait ordonné d'enfiler. C'était une sorte de pantalon de cuir plutôt confortable qui lui collait à la peau et épousait parfaitement la forme de ses jambes. Puis un simple sweat bien trop grand qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber de son épaule et de dévoiler la bretelle rose bonbon de son soutien-gorge.

Scott leur ordonna de se positionner au milieu de la salle et s'enferma dans la petite pièce. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta juste derrière la rousse et lui glissa quelque mots à l'oreille.

— Je sais que tu viens d'arriver dans cette école, mais il faudra t'y habituer.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le Professeur qui s'éclipsa derrière la porte de la petite pièce. Elle n'avait jamais réellement adressé la parole à Scott Summers et pour cause, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle ne saurait dire ce que c'était, mais l'air qu'affichait Scott en permanence ne lui donnait pas l'envie de l'approcher.

— Grace aux quelques entraînements que vous avez subis, vous allez être confronté à un univers apocalyptique, ne vous inquiétez pas se sera un niveau faible pour commencer, vous allez devoirs faire équipe et..

Alli qui était désormais en retrait n'écoutait que d'une oreille les instructions de Scott. Quels entraînements ? Elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres entraînements que ceux du Docteur Grey. Et pourquoi allaient-ils être confronté à une sorte de simulation de guerre ? Appart pour de l'amusement, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas. En quoi ceci avait un but éducatif ?

— Je m'appelle Kitty. Fit une petite voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit la jeune fille toute petite aux cheveux bruns coupés en un carré au dessus de ses épaules. Elle avait les yeux marron et une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front et qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses sourcils, autour de son visage en forme de losange aux joues roses. Ses mains qu'elle tournait dans tous les sens discrètement montrait sa timidité.

— Alli.. ssa. Je m'appelle Alyssa.

Alli -ou plutôt Alyssa- sourit et Kitty lui répondit d'un timide sourire. La rousse montra du doigt le professeur Scott tout en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

— Pourquoi fait-on ça ?

— C'est comme si l'on avait un cours de sport en fait.

Kitty fronça les sourcils à son tour comme si elle-même ne savait pas non plus pourquoi ils étaient ici. La jeune rousse soupira et donna un coup de pied dans le vide avant de s'approcher des trois autres adolescents. Elle se glissa derrière l'Allumette et le détailla de haut en bas. Il avait beau être petit pour un garçon il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, elle avait toujours été considérée comme une naine, un insecte, un minimoys par ses amis. Les cheveux laissés en arrière du brun étaient toujours bien ordonnés et pourtant, ils semblaient négligés, c'était intriguant et aussi insupportable d'être aussi intriguant pour la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde sur ses fesses.

_Il a un plus beau cul que toi._

Elle sentit alors un regard brûlant sur elle, en levant les yeux, elle croisa ceux de John. Il la regardait avec intérêt, un sourcil haussé et cet habituel sourire carnassier collé au visage. Il l'avait prise en flagrant délit et n'hésiterait pas à lui rappeler pensa-t-elle. Elle était fichue.

Soudain, la salle ronde autour d'eux se transforma en un immense terrain vague détruit par une probable guerre. Le ciel était gris de cendre et la nuit était à son point culminant, il y avait du feu un peu partout et Alyssa remarqua vite que John semblait tout excité. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol et des grosses voitures de guerre étaient arrêté par-ci par-là, certaine d'entre elles n'étaient que des épaves détruites.

— sérieusement ? s'écria Alyssa.

Elle détailla chaque endroit de ce champ de bataille et soupira brutalement. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol avec une grâce digne de Alyssa Fray et laissa échapper un petit gémissement en sentant les graviers s'enfoncer dans son postérieur.

— J'ai 18 ans, je ne suis pas une guerrière accomplie.

— Tant mieux nous non plus.

Elle dévisagea le jeune brun qui faisait claquer son Zippo et fronça d'autant plus les sourcils devant son air sérieux Malgré son indéniable sourire carnassier. Bobby s'accroupit devant elle en faisant craquer les os de ses genoux, il passa une mèche de ses cheveux rouge qui s'échappait de son habituelle queue de cheval derrière son oreille sous le regard désapprobateur de Malicia.

— Ecoute Alli, Malicia et Kitty aussi ont 18 ans, John et moi avons 19 ans. Ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça, dis-toi que l'on est dans un cours de sport pour mutant.

— C'est comme ça qu'ils entraînent les adolescents à une probable guerre, j'ai vu ça en histoire.

Bobby pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Il trifouilla ses doigts sous le regard impitoyable que lui lançait la jeune adolescente.

_Arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est une simulation, enfin, je crois._

— C'est bon, ça suffit.

Soudain, elle sentit une puissante poigne lui prendre le bras et la relever violemment. Elle se retrouva alors à tout juste deux centimètres du visage de John, ce dernier paraissait lassé et énervé par son comportement. Son souffle chaud s'écrasait contre le visage pale de la rousse, et elle le soupçonnait d'être constamment chaud. Son souffle comme toutes les autres parties de son corps.

— Tu vas bouger ton petit cul de rouge. Tu es une mutante et ça, c'est ton monde, la guerre n'existe peut-être pas. Pour le moment..

— John, mets la en veilleuse. fit Bobby en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

L'Allumette dévisagea la rousse puis il relâcha alors sa poigne autour de son bras non sans la bousculer un temps soit peu. Cette dernière replaça correctement son sweat sur son épaule et se dirigea d'un pas digne vers Malicia. Malgré son humeur qui ressemblait fortement à des montagnes rousse, se fut au tour du jeune homme de descendre sur ses courbes, tout en affichant son sourire carnassier. Ce mec était plus que lunatique.

Ils entendirent alors un moteur en marche et au dessus de la colline, deux gros tanks roulèrent dans leur direction. Bobby resserra son poing tout en le gelant, John actionna son Zippo en s'empara d'une petite boule de feu, Malicia se recula et Kitty semblait dans un autre monde.

Les deux tanks dirigèrent leurs canons vers eux et deux gros missiles en jaillirent dans un gros bourdonnement. Bobby lança un long jet de glace vers le premier et il s'écroula sur le sol à tout juste un mètre de lui. L'Allumette allait s'occuper du deuxième mais prise d'une certaine excitation -et surtout d'un esprit de compétition- Alyssa se plaça devant lui et tendit ses mains vers le missile.

Ce dernier se mit à trembler, mais continua sa route vers eux. John allait s'en charger, mais elle s'empressa de lui écraser le pied violemment et il recula en jurant, tout en serrant ses orteils de ses mains.

— Alli.. fit le glaçon sur patte, la voix tremblante en sautillant sur place.

Elle se concentra un peu plus et le missile tremblota plus fortement et sa trajectoire vira sur la droite et il explosa derrière un tank. Des centaines de morceaux de métal furent projetés vers les mutants et Alyssa fit monter une sorte de champs de force devant les jeunes mutants et les projectiles s'écrasèrent contre ce dernier et tombèrent uns à uns sur le sol.

Derrière l'horrible bourdonnement qui résonnait à ses oreilles, elle entendit les applaudissements de Malicia. Mais avant d'avoir pu la gratifier d'un sourire, plusieurs soldats se dirigèrent vers eux en criant. Bobby se chargea de deux d'entre eux en piégeant leurs pieds ainsi que leurs mains dans de gros bloc de glace avant de les assommer de coup de poing. A son tour John se chargea des autres et Alyssa détourna le regard, n'ayant nullement l'envie d'admirer le carnage qu'il allait faire.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit le manche d'un fusil de guerre s'enfoncer violemment dans sa nuque, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol. Sa vue se brouilla et en passa une main dans sa nuque, elle aurait juré sentir un filet de sang chaud, mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses doigts, il n'y avait rien, aucune trace de sang.

_Plutôt bonne comme simulation._

Elle se retourna alors sur le dos. Au dessus d'elle se tenait un soldat qui la menaçait avec son arme. Arme qu'elle envoya virevolter plus loin d'un rapide geste de la main avant de ramper en arrière, car son adversaire la regardait méchamment et elle pouvait presque voir dans son regard son envie de l'assaillir de coup. Puis soudain, son uniforme s'enflamma et le soldat hurla en tombant à ses côtés. Alyssa sursauta et repoussa son corps parcouru de spasmes par sa force mental avant de se tourner vers l'Allumette qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

— Ne me remercie pas.

**.**

**.**

— J'ai mal.

— Cesse de te plaindre, gamine.

Alyssa soupira et pinça ses lèvres en serrant fort le haut de sa cuisse lorsque Logan posa une compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur son épaule dénudée et blessé. Portant simplement son soutien-gorge rose bonbon vraiment laid et trop petit qui lui compressait sa poitrine, elle se sentait gêné et n'arrêtait pas de garder ses mains autour de son corps pale. Voyant son geste Logan esquissa un petit rire et appuya un peu plus sur sa blessure et la rousse émit un autre gémissement de douleur.

— Sérieusement, c'est qu'une simulation de blessure demain tu n'as plus rien.

— N'empêche que ça fait mal.

Lors de la simulation elle avait reçu une fausse balle dans l'épaule. Cette attaque simulait la douleur et les conséquences identiques à l'attaque d'une vraie balle. Sauf que les effets se dissiperaient d'ici la nuit, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Mais malgré ça, la rousse avait l'impression de saigner abondamment et de perdre son bras. Mais tout cela n'était encore une partie de la simulation.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de grande infirmerie située aux sous-sols de l'Institut. Il y avait tout sorte de machines étranges qui émettaient des sons plus que désagréable. Elle était assise sur un lit froid entre deux rideaux blancs laids qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

— Sa ne devrait pas être Tornade qui à le rôle de l'infirmière. Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne t'imagine pas en blouse. fit-elle sur le même ton qu'il avait pris lors d'hier.

— Arrête de poser des questions stupides.

— Pourquoi nous faire faire ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?

— Ce n'est pas une question stupide.

Elle regarda Logan d'un air de défis et ce dernier soupira en s'emmêlant dans les fils qu'il allait utiliser pour recoudre la plaie, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin. Logan n'avait pas des mains d'infirmier doué, ni les capacités d'un bon soigneur et cela commençait à inquiéter légèrement la jeune fille.

— J'en sais rien gamine.

Alyssa savait qu'il mentait, mais elle ne dit rien. Préférant se voiler la face et enfouir sa curiosité au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les élèves comme elle, de son age, devait faire des cours pareils. C'était insensé, c'était comme les préparer à une guerre. Mais elle avait bien appris en histoire que les guerres avaient une cause. Et cette guerre qu'elle se tuait à se mettre dans la tête, avait-elle une cause ?

_Premièrement, il n'y a pas de guerre, idiote. Deuxièmement, il va falloir que tu limites les films de ce genre._

— Occupe toi de ça, je reviens. grogna t-il.

Il lui balança la boule de fil au visage et tourna les talons, passant derrière un rideau blanc qu'il referma mal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil qu'elle aurait dû garder pour elle. Car en effet, elle tomba sur un dos nu, blessé sur le bas à droite. Elle connaissait cette blessure, c'était le dos de l'Allumette. Lui aussi avait reçu une balle. Alyssa se souvenait de son hurlement et de sa rage à se relever, faisant abstraction de la douleur. On aurait dit un vrai soldat, un mutant luttant pour sa cause.

Alyssa ne put empêcher son regard de descendre plus bas. Il n'était pas trop musclé, mais c'était acceptable. Ses épaules étaient relâchées comme d'habitude et ses omoplates bien dessinées, tout comme les courbes que formaient ses muscles. Il n'avait ni la peau trop pale, ni trop bronzé.

Durant quelques secondes, elle eut envie de le parcourir de ses mains. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et la chaleur de la pièce augmenter, elle se concentra de nouveau sur les fils. Quelle idiote elle faisait, de penser une chose pareille envers quelqu'un pour qui elle éprouvait rien d'autre que de la haine.

_Entre autres._

— Ils ne t'on pas raté. entendit-elle.

Alors elle tendit l'oreille et de décala vers le bout de son lit. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule et grogna sous les picotements désagréables qu'elle ressentit.

— J'ai l'habitude.. soupira l'Allumette.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus.

— Pas comme d'autre.

Logan avait parlé froidement et Alyssa se doutait qu'il parlât d'elle. Comme s'il lui en voulait d'être faible, de sentir la douleur ou encore de se plaindre. Seigneur ! Elle venait de recevoir une balle, en simulation certes, mais la douleur reste la même. Elle arriva désormais sur le bout de son lit.

— Elle va bien ?

BOUM.

Alyssa perdit soudainement l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol. La commode d'urgence fut entraînée dans sa chute et son contenu se déversa à terre. Elle cria sous la surprise que lui provoqua sa blessure et y porta sa main, laissant une vue totale sur tout le haut de son corps dénudé, mais surtout son horrible soutien gorge rose bonbon enfantin.

Le rideau grinça et Logan apparut, dévisageant la rousse puis les affaires de médecine éparpillées sur le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre, gamine ?

Elle tenta alors un regard vers le jeune mutant derrière Logan, qui se contentait de la regarder de façon moqueuse. Mais quand elle se redressa en position assise, elle sentit son regard brûlant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau nue, elle s'empressa de cacher sa poitrine du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

— Je suis tombé, ça se voit pas ? fit-elle froidement.

John esquissa un rire sadique et la regarda toujours avec ce regard moqueur mais aussi lassé comme si elle était une vulgaire bestiole. Pourtant, elle y vit comme du désir.

— Et pourquoi t'es tombé ?

Elle s'apprêta à répondre, mais se rétracta. Pourquoi était-elle tombée ? Elle avait sursauté de surprise. Et pourquoi ? Parce que John, ici présent et complètement à l'ouest, s'était "inquiété" à son sujet. C'était de l'inquiétude réelle ou simplement de la curiosité afin de se délecter de sa souffrance ?

— Ramasse-moi tout ça, fit-il en désignant tout le bazar du doigt, j'arrive dans une minute.

Puis il disparut derrière le rideau. Alyssa redressa la commode et s'empressa de tout ranger. C'était le bazar dans les tiroirs et un d'eux avait du mal à se refermer, mais au moins il n'y avait plus rien au sol.

Logan revint et elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie coulisser et se refermer dans un bruit sourd et sec. John était parti, tant mieux se dit-elle. Elle retrouva un semblant de conscience et tendit le fil qu'elle avait soigneusement démêlé à son soigneur.

Il s'empressa de le jeter sous le regard médusé de la rousse. Il lui répondit qu'il se contenterait juste d'un bandage. Il déposa une petite compresse sur la blessure et s'empara avec douceur du petit bras qu'il enroula peu à peu de long bandage. Alyssa sursauta au contact froid des doigts de Logan et elle s'étonna elle-même en cet instant de penser aux mains brûlantes que John avait une fois -une seule fois mais c'était assez- posé sur ses hanches.

— Je te fais pitié ?

Logan esquissa un petit rire sadique et appuya sur la blessure, récoltant un tas d'insultes de la part de la jeune mutante. Il termina le bandage et coinça le petit bout de tissu en dessous. Alyssa passa une main dessus et le remercie d'un signe de tête.

— Pour l'instant, oui.

— Pour l'instant ?

— Tu as du potentiel, il suffit juste que tu le découvres.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Il suffit juste que tu le découvres.. fit-il de façon provocante.

**.**

**.**

La porte grinça quand elle l'ouvrit et elle ferma les yeux, priant Dieu que personne ne l'entende. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun problème, le Professeur Xavier désirait la voir à une heure tardive. Il n'y a aucun problème à cela.

_Paranoïaque._

— Bonsoir Alyssa.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il ne l'appelle pas Alli. Le fait qu'elle désire qu'on la nomme de nouveau Alyssa n'avait pas encore fait le tour de l'Institut. Mais après tout cet homme, voyait, entendait et savait tout. C'est pour cela que sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle fermait son esprit afin de ne pas passer sous le regard analyseur du vieil homme.

— Bonsoir Professeur. fit-elle en prenant place sur un des fauteuils.

— Je voulais te voir moi-même cette fois-ci. J'ai envoyé le Docteur Grey en mission et..

— Que se passe-t-il ? le coupa-t-elle.

Se rendant compte de l'immense preuve de son impolitesse, de son égoïsme et de sa grande curiosité, elle s'excusa du regard et le baissa vers ses mains entrelacées. Tiens, son vernis rose pale s'écaillait, elle devrait en remettre une couche.

— Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le faire savoir ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Pardonnez-moi Professeur.

— Peu importe Alyssa. Lors de ma première intervention dans ton esprit j'ai dû faire face à un blocage assez puissant, une sorte de bouclier contre toute intrusion étrangère. Ce n'est pas étonnant le Docteur Grey et moi-même comme tout autre télépathe sommes dans la capacité de produire le même. Non ce qui est le plus étrange : c'est que tu peux l'utiliser pour te protéger toi-même.

Devant son incompréhension et sa moue complètement perdues, il ajouta :

— Physiquement tu peux reproduire ce bouclier pour te protéger. J'ai remarqué que sa force n'était pas identique à la forme d'un bouclier uniquement psychique, j'ai donc pensé à cela.

— C'est insensé.

— Notre race entière est insensée, Alyssa.

Pour la première fois depuis cet entretien, Alyssa plongea son regard dans celui du Professeur. "Notre race" avait-il dit, notre race. Elle qui avait toujours cru être un simple humain comme les autres, ne s'étant jamais qualifiée de "race" qu'elle accordait juste aux animaux. La race animale, la race humaine. Maintenant, elle faisait partie d'une race : la race mutante.

Elle se sentait mal soudainement. Si les humains abaissaient les animaux aussi dangereux qu'ils soient à une race inférieure, qu'en serait-il des mutants ?

— Maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'entraînes à visualiser ce bouclier et à le projeter.

Alyssa fronça les sourcils, en cet instant une équation complexe de mathématiques aurait été plus simple à résoudre. Il était complètement fou, ce Professeur était définitivement et complètement fou. Visualiser le blocage qu'elle avait en son esprit et le projeter autour d'elle. C'est du n'importe quoi, du grand n'importe quoi pensait-elle.

Pourtant au lieu de regarder fixement le vieil homme avec un air je m'en foutiste et j'abandonne, elle se concentra. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Parfois, elle espérait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et que sa mère la réveillerait en plaquant ses mains froides sur ses joues, puis Alyssa sentirait ses grosses bagues de toutes les formes s'enfoncer dans sa chair et elle se réveillerait un sourire aux lèvres en détaillant les traces de peinture sur le visage de sa mère qui était peintre. Et les mutants n'existeraient pas.

Mais les mutants existaient, et elle en était une.

Alors elle chercha à provoquer ce blocage, elle s'imaginait que le Professeur allait entrer dans sa tête et découvrir tous ses petits secrets comme celui du je-matte-ma-colocataire-de-chambre-quand-elle-est-nue ou celui je-me-suis-déjà-imaginé-un-plan-à-trois-avec-elle-et-son-petit-ami. Automatiquement, elle rougit et son blocage refit surface. C'est bon elle l'avait, elle le voyait bien cette barrière autour de son esprit. Elle tenta de l'agrandir et de le projeter autour d'elle.

Cependant, l'air devint irrespirable et presque inexistant autour d'elle. Portant une main à sa gorge, elle enfonça ses doigts dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il fallait que cela s'arrête de suite, elle n'y arrivait pas et elle n'avait pas envie d'y arriver si pour cela, elle devait en souffrir. Le blocage disparut difficilement, mais l'air revint et la jeune fille inspira une grande bouffée qu'elle souffla longuement.

— Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore possible que tu manifestes ce don pour le moment.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Bonne nuit, Alyssa.

Bonne nuit ? Non vraiment, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Déçu, en colère et cependant bien fatigué, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit en retour et sortit de la pièce en traînant des pieds contre la moquette.

Pourtant quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle sentait que quelque chose manquait. Malicia dormait à poings fermés, elle ronflait presque : ça, c'était normal. La lumière de la salle de bains que la brune oubliait toujours d'éteindre : c'était normal. Le bazar qu'elle laissait traîner avant de dormir et qu'Alyssa s'empressait de ranger : c'était normal, et très lourd.

Son regard se dirigea alors sur sa table de chevet. Voilà ce qui manquait : son bien. Son petit truc à elle, sa petite breloque, son petit porte bonheur. Il avait disparu. Dans un bruit épouvantable à réveiller une troupe de paresseux, mais pas Malicia, elle se jeta au sol et regarda partout, sous son lit sous celui de sa colocataire sous les deux tables de chevet puis un peu partout dans la chambre.

Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et se laissa tomber dans son lit. La fatigue prit le dessus sur son inquiétude à propos de son grigri. Elle s'endormit rapidement, non sans garder la main posée sur son guéridon, comme si cela allait le faire réapparaître sous sa paume.

— Je vais te retrouver, Papa.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mission Suicide

_Hello ! J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances, ou que vous soyez. Pour ma part je pars demain très très très tôt le matin, c'est pour ça que je préfère poster le chapitre 6 dès aujourd'hui, car là-bas j'aurais peut-être du mal à poster les chapitres quand il faut mais je ferais de mon mieux. Profitez bien de vos vacances car elles vont passer rapidement je le sens._

_Sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

_RAR :_

_Jadounette__ : AW tu sais que je t'aime toi et non je ne trouve pas ça bizarre ahah au contraire c'est mignon._

___**Disclaimer **: Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mission suicide**

— Alyssa es-tu parmi nous ?

La jeune élève se redressa subitement et le stylo qu'elle tenait mentalement s'écroula sur son pupitre. Les regards de toutes les personnes présentes étaient braqués sur elle dont celui persan d'Ororo.

— Oui Professeur.

— Alors ou en étions-nous ?

La rousse sentit les ennuies à plein nez, à vrai dire, elle n'en avait aucune idée d'où ils en étaient. La biologie. Concrètement, à quoi servait cet enseignement ? Elle avait toujours haï la biologie. D'habitude, elle écoutait oui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il manquait quelque chose, c'était comme ci elle était encore endormie dans sa chambre et que la Alyssa présente en classe n'était qu'un projection. Elle se massa les tempes avec force et regarda son poignet vide quelque secondes.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est la dernière fois que je te reprend Alyssa.

Elle s'excusa du regard et la douce voix de la femme aux cheveux blancs reprit son cours. Elle sentit le bout d'un stylo s'enfoncer dans son épaule et elle se retourna vers son camarade à sa droite. Bobby la regardait avec cet air de grand-frère protecteur et inquiet. Il allait demander quelque chose, mais en retour, elle lui gratifia son sourire le plus convaincant et le jeune brun rapporta son attention sur la Professeur.

Alyssa tenta, elle aussi d'écouter. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, elle prenait des notes tout en perfectionnant sa mutation, le stylo noir gribouillait son cahier de sa propre initiative. Il tremblotait légèrement, mais cela était dû au fait que la rousse n'était pas au maximum de sa concentration.

— S'il vous plait Professeur, vous pouvez répéter le principe de la photosynthèse ?

_Depuis quand est-ce que ce pestiféré, cet incapable, ce bon à rien stupide et arrogant s'intéresse au cours ?_

Doucement, Alyssa, calme tes ardeurs. Tandis qu'Ororo expliquait de nouveau le principe de cette foutu photosynthèse sans broncher ou être exaspéré du manque d'attention de cet élève, la rousse se tourna doucement vers le fond de la classe.

_Nom de Dieu, Zeus, Bouddha, Prince Gumball. Nom de toutes les figures de seigneurs de ce monde._

L'Allumette affichait son sourire le plus carnassier, si cela était encore possible de faire pire qu'à son habitude, ainsi qu'un regard provocateur en direction de la rousse. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et tournoya son poignet entouré d'un petit bracelet en cuir noir orné du chiffre romain XXII -22 pour les incultes tel qu'Alyssa Fray- aux reflets cuivrés.

Il l'avait pris, il avait son petit truc à elle autour du poignet et il la provoquait de façon à se vomir dessus en agitant son bien sous ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu l'avoir ? Elle ne s'en séparait jamais.. Excepté la nuit. Alyssa arqua un sourcil et son stylo se brisa en deux sous la pression mentale qu'elle exerçait sur lui. L'Allumette était rentré dans sa chambre et avait volé son porte-bonheur en pleine nuit. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il lui voulait quoi au juste ? Ce petit jeu entre eux allait loin -petit jeu dont Alyssa ne renvoyait jamais la balle-. À moins qu'il ait juste eu une pulsion à la limite du sadomasochisme.

_Ce qui est très probable._

Tout ce qu'elle avait compris, c'est qu'il avait déclaré la guerre.

Elle se détourna de cette erreur de la nature _bien qu'il soit sexy_ ce petit salopard qui ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'une victime, _mais il est sexy_ et elle qui était cette victime, _il est sexy._ Elle s'imaginait toute sorte de façon de la faire souffrir _sans toucher à son beau visage_ plonger son corps dans l'acide _ça abîmerait son dos plutôt attrayant_ lui arracher les ongles uns à uns _et comment il pourrait s'agripper à tes cuisses?_ lui arracher les yeux et les découper _non, ils sont beaux ses yeux_. Alyssa plaqua la paume de sa main froide contre son front, Ferme là, _c'est bon j'arrête_.

_On est à la limite de la schizophrénie là._

Quand l'heure fut venue pour les élèves de déguerpir de la classe, Alyssa prit tout son temps afin de sortir dans les derniers. Elle rangeait le plus lentement possible ses bouquins dans son sac et attacha même ses longs cheveux rouges en un chignon afin d'être crédible dans l'opération je-prend-tout-mon-temps-pour-choper-ce-pyromane.

Elle l'aperçut enfin quand elle franchit à son tour la porte. Elle lui agrippa violemment le poignet et lui fit faire volte face. Voyant que ce n'était qu'elle, il eut ce sourire carnassier qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. À croire que sa mutation était en fait se transformer en loup-garou mangeur de jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

— Rend le moi ! fit-elle hargneusement en tendant sa main.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il la dévisageait de haut, elle qui était si petite. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'agita sous son nez.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Il regarda le bracelet et regarda la jeune fille à nouveau. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser et c'était drôle à voir. Ses petits yeux océan semblaient lancés des lasers et la veine qui palpitait contre sa tempe ainsi que sa mâchoire contractée trahissaient sa colère.

Mais le pyromane était d'un tout autre avis, il décida alors de jouer avec les nerfs de la jeune fille en la plaquant contre le mur du couloir. Il posa à son tour ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, de façon à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas. Et même si elle le voulait, ses jambes ne semblaient plus lui répondre. Il se délecta de l'air qu'elle affichait en cet instant, la colère s'était échappé pour laisser place à la crainte et la gène. Tiens ses joues commençait à rosir.

— Qu'est-ce que s'il se passe Strangie ? On a perdu le contrôle de soi ? Pour une fois..

— La ferme, Pyro ! fit-elle tentant vainement de cacher les tremblement de sa voix dans un semblant d'autorité.

_Non vraiment, tu n'as pas mieux ?_

St John Allerdyce leva les yeux au ciel et inspira longuement tout en la toisant l'air de dire "Je sais tout". Alyssa se cramponna un peu plus au mur, comme si elle espérait passer a travers. Elle aurait bien aimé être Kitty soudainement. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre une hypothèse sur ce qu'il se passait, elle perdait le contrôle. Elle le perdait et il le prenait. Et rien que pour cela, elle se haïssait d'être aussi faible.

Alors autant ne rien laisser paraître et faire comme si le fait qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes faisait partie de son plan.

— Comment tu as fait ? finit-elle par demander.

— Il faut dire que la copine de Bobby à le sommeil plutôt lourd et quand à toi, dit-il en affichant son éternel sourire, j'ai eu un coup de chance.

Alyssa profita de ce moment pour tenter de récupérer son bracelet, mais John intercepta vite son geste et s'empara de son poignet. Il esquissa ce petit rire sadique qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Logan. Durant quelque secondes, elle assembla tous les points communs qu'ils avaient, et pourtant non, ils étaient loin d'être les mêmes personnes. Car au fond de Logan, il y avait du bon, mais Alyssa n'était pas sûre de trouver autre que de la moisissure dans l'âme du pyromane.

— Rend le moi ! articula t-elle à nouveau.

— Je t'en pris prend le.

Il la provoqua encore plus en agitant son poignet sous ses yeux pour au moins la dixième fois. Pourquoi se contentait-elle pas de lui prendre ? C'était si gentillement ordonné de la part du brun, et pourtant elle ne le fit pas car il y avait quelque chose de cacher la dessous. Elle tenterait de le prendre et il jouerait encore avec ses nerfs.

— John !

Oh mon Dieu, merci Jésus, merci Seigneur.

_Tu sais que tu viens de remercier trois fois une seule divinité, inculte ?_

Bobby était définitivement son sauveur dans toute les situation possible. L'Allumette sourit et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Alyssa respira de pleins poumons comme si on la libérait d'une cage remplie d'eau.

— J'arrive chef. fit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois histoire de bien le lui encrer en tête afin qu'elle en fasse des cauchemars ce soir. Puis avec un petit signe militaire en direction de Bobby, il se dirigea vers son ami d'un pas nonchalant. Alyssa ne le quitta des yeux que lorsqu'ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Cette petite guerre ne commençait pas vraiment à son avantage.

**.**

**.**

— Tout va bien Alli ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers Bobby qui la regardait encore avec cet air de grand-frère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un an de plus qu'elle qu'il doit de suite la prendre sous son aile. D'ailleurs elle était déjà sous la protection de l'homme au cigare, de ce monstre géant en adamantium nommé Logan.

— Parfaitement bien.

— En tout cas pas lui. fit-il en montrant le trou qu'elle commençait à former dans le sac de sable.

Alyssa baissa alors les yeux vers ses mains, ses phalanges étaient affreusement rouges, et même écorchée par endroits et ses doigts étaient tout engourdis et elle fut presque étonnée de pouvoir encore les bouger. Mais elle n'y fit guère attention et se mit à frapper de nouveau de toutes ses forces contre sa cible.

Elle aimait bien ce défouloir, ça lui permettait d'extraire toute les ondes négatives que l'allumette géante déferlait sur elle. Elle avait plusieurs façons de se calmer, mais dans ce cas ici présent la violence était la meilleure façon de le faire. Malheureusement, il n'en était pas le cas pour IceBerg.

— Hé hé, arrête tu vas finir par vraiment le trouer et je ne veux pas nettoyer les dégâts. fit-il en prenant les mains de la jeune fille. Si tu veux te défouler, défoule-toi sur moi.

Il lui afficha son sourire le plus provocateur. John le faisait mieux. Encore une fois, elle n'était pas sensée se défouler afin de ne plus penser à lui ? Bobby prit place sur le gros tapis au milieu de la pièce et l'incita à venir. Elle se plaça juste en face de lui et brandit ses deux pauvres poings devant son visage.

— Je te préviens, je ne te ménagerais pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

— Je t'en pris Alli, avec ton 50 kilos tout mouillé ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Elle prit ça comme un signal et se jeta sur lui, mais il contra son attaque et elle se retrouva rapidement les fesses contre le tapis.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

— Je t'ai laissé faire.

Elle se releva avec grâce en projetant ses pieds en avant tout en poussant sur ses mains. Se jetant de nouveau sur Bobby, elle évita les deux poings qu'il lui lança et qui au lieu de frapper son visage, rencontrèrent ses avant-bras.

— Alors comme ça, tu filtres avec John ?

Elle fit un petit bon en avant et lança son pied à la rencontre du visage de son adversaire. Mais ce dernier attrapa de justesse sa cheville et fit en sorte de faire tomber la jeune rousse qui s'écroula dos contre le tapis.

— Je ne filtre pas avec lui. fit-elle, haletante.

Alyssa fit encore un de ses mouvements souples afin de se relever. Mais dans son coup, elle prit soin de faire une sorte de croche pied à Bobby et tomba au sol en explosant de rire. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui avec cet air de défi et de gagnante.

— Je le déteste.

_On y croit tous._

Après cela, elle tourna le dos à son adversaire, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Bobby se releva et cala son bras sous sa gorge, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire trop mal non plus. Alyssa planta ses ongles dans la peau du brun, mais c'était peine perdu, car il avait une poigne assez forte.

Il était peut-être temps d'essayer ce coup qu'elle avait vu si souvent dans les films. Ce coup assez difficile mais pas impossible et avec sa souplesse et son poids très léguer, elle était avantagée. Elle enroula ses doigts autour du bras de Bobby et s'y agrippa fermement. Enfin, elle mit toute sa force dans ses jambes, en s'appuyant sur une des deux genoux de Bobby, et se propulsa en arrière dans un bond de gazelle. Elle se retrouva alors derrière le jeune homme qu'elle mit rapidement au tapis en l'attrapant par les épaules.

— Je te crois. fit-il en se massant le dos, grognon.

Alyssa lui tendit gentiment sa main et le Glaçon sur patte l'attrapa. Elle l'aida à se relever et se dirigea alors vers l'armoire qui contenait des serviettes blanches et fraîches. Elle s'empara de l'une d'entre elle et l'enroula autour de son cou transpirant avant d'en balancer une à Bobby. Ce dernier, assit sur le sol, l'attrapa de justesse et s'essuya le visage.

La jeune rousse s'affala sur le sol à son tour et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'armoire.

— Il a piqué mon bracelet. fit-elle après quelques minutes de répit.

Bobby fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis assembla rapidement le puzzle.

— Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour ne pas me réveiller, j'ai un sommeil vraiment léguer. Mon bracelet était sur ma table de chevet et maintenant, il est à son poignet.

Elle paraissait complètement abattue comme si le fait d'avoir son poignet vide la rendait vulnérable, sans défense et totalement pitoyable.

_Tu es pitoyable avec ou sans ce foutu bracelet._

Elle ferma longuement les yeux, faisant taire cette atroce petite voix dans sa tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important ce bracelet ?

— C'est le bracelet de mon père. soupira t-elle.

Baissant les yeux vers ses pieds qui devinrent tout d'un coup chose des plus intéressante possible. Bobby se décala à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa cuisse, main qu'Alyssa dévisagea, mais ne retira pas. Elle avait toujours ce respect envers Malicia et ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus difficiles entre la brune et le glaçon que sa ne l'était déjà.

_Trop gentille, la petite Alyssa Fray._

— Crois moi ou non. John ne fera rien de stupide, il se concentra de te provoquer en le gardant avec lui.

— Peut-être mais je me sens comme une méduse échouée sans ce bracelet.

Bobby rigola et entraîna Alyssa dans son fou rire.

_Pourquoi tu ris alors que c'est la vérité ? Tu ressembles à une méduse échouée doublée d'un phacochère aux poils rouges._

— Tu devrais lui rendre la pareille.

Il se leva et à son tour, il tendit sa main à la jeune rousse qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Bobby enroula alors son bras autour des épaules de son amie et tout deux se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Passant par tous les couloirs possibles et restèrent longuement dans l'ascenseur. Même si c'était tout juste quelque seconde de plus que d'habitude.

— John à le sommeil lourd, éluda t-il en l'abandonnant devant sa chambre. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, je pense que vers 23h se sera bon.

Puis il tourna les talons.

— Mais où est votre chambre ?

Bobby esquissa ce petit sourire sournois et s'arrêta à la porte ornée du chiffre 27 bleu juste en face de la chambre de Malicia et Alyssa. Cette dernière sourit en le voyant pénétrer à l'intérieur, puis à son tour, elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre sous le regard interrogateur de Malicia affalé dans son lit dans une étrange position.

— Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

**.**

**.**

— Les tenues étaient vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Malicia.

Alyssa baissa les yeux sur leurs tenues, elles portaient toutes les deux un leggings noir comme la nuit ainsi qu'un pull couvrant leurs bustes et leurs bras de la même couleur sombre. Elles avaient les cheveux attachés en une longue queue et des chaussettes noirs qui leur procuraient un silence avantageux à chaque pas.

— Non, mais je trouve ça vraiment sexy.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'entraînes la dedans.

— Parce-que toi aussi tu trouve sa sexy et comme ça tu pourras me rappeler ce service quand tu auras besoin de quelque chose. Maintenant chut.

La jeune rousse posa alors son index sur ses lèvres, incitant sa camarade à ne plus faire aucun bruit. Elle tourna doucement la poignet de la chambre numéro 27 et y entra en maudissant et insultant de tous les noms possibles le grincement que fit la porte en bois.

_Ça marchera jamais._

Elles pénétrèrent doucement dans la pièce sombre et ne refermèrent pas la porte, évitant ainsi un nouveau grincement qui risquerait de réveiller les deux jeunes garçons présents et confortablement installés dans leurs lits. Malicia se précipita -par pur réflexe surement- vers le lit du Glaçon sur patte.

— Il est tellement attendrissant quand il dort. chuchota t-elle.

— La ferme Malicia et cherche son foutu briquet !

— Bien patronne.

Malicia s'arracha difficilement à sa contemplation non sans lancer un regard noir à sa coéquipière. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la table de chevet de l'Allumette tout en luttant contre elle-même pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers le visage serein et endormis du jeune homme.

Il était là, ce petit objet en métal était à la porter de sa main. Elle s'agenouilla difficilement comme pour savourer plus longtemps sa victoire. Il allait payer le fait de lui avoir volé son bracelet fétiche et il aurait la même sensation qu'elle, la sensation de se sentir vide. S'emparant du Zippo, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, il était gris tout simple et pourtant, il y avait une mâchoire de requin dessiné dessus de sorte à ce que quand le briquet s'ouvre, la gueule du requin s'ouvre. Elle l'associa au sourire carnassier du jeune homme et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte un sourire se dessina sur ses propres lèvres.

_Sexy sourire carnassier._

— Malicia..

_Je l'avais dit que ça n'allait pas marcher._

Malicia se redressa brutalement non sans faire un bruit sourd qui manqua de réveiller les deux jeunes hommes. Elle s'approcha, ou plutôt rampa difficilement, vers le Glaçon sur patte tandis que sa coéquipière faisait de grands gestes de gauche à droite l'incitant à sortir le plus vite possible maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle cherchait.

— Malicia, on sort de là maintenant !

— Mais attend il rêve de moi c'est trop mignon.

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel. Son amie était si niaise parfois qu'elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Et en ce moment même elle se retenait de vomir sur la moquette. La brune allait tout faire rater si elle continuait ainsi. Bien que Bobby soit presque au courant des intentions de la jeune rousse, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque de se faire prendre par l'Allumette ambulante qui dormait juste derrière elle.

— Ça se trouve il rêve qu'il est en train de t'arracher les cheveux uns à uns de les dissoudre dans de l'acide et faire un rite vaudou en tournant nu autour du chaudron.

Le regard que Malicia lui lança lui cloua le bec sur place, mais ça ne la cloua pas sur le sol pour autant. Alyssa se releva en titubant, elle qui était si maladroite. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle sentit alors une main glisser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et s'agripper autour. Cela par contre, la cloua net sur le sol et ses jambes ne lui répondirent plus.

— Malicia..

— Je commence à être beaucoup demandé dis... Donc. acheva t-elle en voyant l'état de la rousse.

Cette dernière était livide et dans quelque seconde son dernier repas ne manquerait pas de se retrouver sur la moquette en une horrible bouillie verdâtre. Elle s'empressa alors de lui venir en aide.

— Il dort toujours.

— J'avais remarqué mais s'il te plait retire sa main de là.

— Tu peux le faire toute seule.

_Bien évidemment qu'elle peut le faire toute seule abrutie ! Simplement, une main sur sa cuisse lui fait un peu trop d'effet, surtout cette main._

Alyssa baissa les yeux vers la cause de sa torpeur et remarqua alors le bracelet en cuir entouré autour de son poignet. Bravo maintenant il aurait son odeur et une fois récupéré elle devra le récurer à l'acide pour enlever toute les onde négative de ce grand et foutu bien que sexy St-John Allerdyce.

_Attend il le porte encore ?_

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, John se retourna dans son sommeil et enfoui sa main au dessous de la couette, non sans froler du bout de ses doigts les fesses de la rousse. Alyssa enrageait sur place de nouveau. Elle allait pus frapper du pied et réveiller tout le manoir, mais Malicia l'empêcha, de justesse, et la tira à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Elles respirèrent enfin de nouveau à une allure normale comme si elles s'étaient retenues depuis le début de leur mission suicidaire. Malicia s'empressa d'atteindre la porte de leur chambre, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retirer ses vêtements inconfortables et de s'engouffrer bien au chaud dans son lit.

— Merci.

— Je t'en pris, mais tu m'en dois une. Une grosse Alyssa Fray !

La concerné acquiesça en souriant puis Malicia entra dans la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Alyssa admira longuement le petit briquet gris et fut fière d'elle-même. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et alluma la petite flamme qui se mit à danser dans les airs à la façon d'une danseuse du ventre.

_C'est plus sexy quand c'est lui qui le fait._

Ferme là.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le Zippo

_Hello ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier soir, mais j'étais à une sorte de concert de rock du petit (tout petit) village où je suis en vacances, chez la famille de ma grande copine. Enfin bref le voilà ! J'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances et j'espère aussi que vous aimerez ce chapitre, car moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire celui-là ! Mais, désolé d'avance il est un peu court comparé aux autres._

_Bonne lecture !_

_RAR :  
Jadounette : Pour moi John est un éternel lunatique, mais ta description lui va bien ahah. Pour s'approcher d'Alyssa ou pour mieux l'enfoncer au plus profond qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Je pense que tu te doutes de la suite, tu me connais !_

_Charlie_ :_ J'ai toujours voulu m'appeler Charlie ou Gabriel ou ALYSSA eheh. Je t'aime, toi et ne meurs pas dès maintenant, ce serait dommage. Tu me connais trop, toi, tu sais bien qu'Alyssa, c'est exactement moi, et ce sera encore plus mon caractère dès la deuxième partie. _

___**Disclaimer **: Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le Zippo**

— Arrête de sautiller comme ça, tu vas tout faire rater.

— J'ai peur.

— Tout devrait bien se passer si tu arrêtes d'afficher cet air de chiot qui vient de se faire prendre. fit Malicia en grimaçant.

Alyssa serrait ses doigts entrelacés contre sa poitrine et si elle continuait à cette allure, elle compresserait ses poumons, ses jambes tremblaient toutes seules et elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle sentait la forme du Zippo de St John Allerdyce dans le poche arrière fermé de son jogging.

Le sentir ainsi contre elle la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà et les gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient sur son front pouvaient le prouver. Elle ressemblait à une fillette de six ans qui venait de piquer un bonbon sans l'autorisation de sa mère.

_Tu vas tout faire rater, fillette._

— Il arrive. s'affola-t-elle.

Malicia la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'incitant à se calmer malgré la chaleur qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'elles. C'était toujours comme ça, partout ou il pénétrait la chaleur de la pièce augmentait considérablement. Ou bien Alyssa était peut-être la seule à le sentir ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Il a le feu aux fesses le pyromane._

— Bonjour jeune demoiselles.

Bobby embrassa la rousse sur le front et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son amie, mais voyant qu'elle lui souriait, elle ne s'inquiéta plus. Elle avait confiance. Puis, faute de pouvoir faire plus, le Glaçon sur pattes se contenta de serrer le bras de Malicia et de la caresser à travers le tissu. Mais le regard qu'il lui lançait en disait long. S'il était dans la capacité de se jeter sur elle, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour au beau milieu du couloir, il l'aurait fait.

Alyssa osa croiser le regard de braise -quel jeu de mot- de l'Allumette ambulante. Il semblait s'être réveillé du pied gauche et la regardait de nouveau comme si elle était une erreur de la nature, ce qui ne lui avait pas manqué par ailleurs. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que d'habitude et il avait de petites cernes sous les yeux.

_Mais il était toujours aussi sexy._

Il avait l'air complètement perdu, mais aussi hors de lui et la rousse était certaine qu'elle allait payer cher de son acte s'il découvrait qu'elle possédait son troisième bras dans sa poche arrière.

Elle commençait à culpabiliser pour ce stupide incapable doublé d'un sadisme très élevé qui lui avait volé son bracelet -qui était toujours à son poignet qui plus est-, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle.

Les mutants au dessus de dix-sept ans pénétrèrent dans la salle de sport qu'Alyssa commençait à connaitre par cœur. Logan et Tornade se tenaient sur le tapis et cette dernière prit la parole, toujours en agitant ses mains de gauche à droite.

— Bien nous allons faire des groupes de deux, mixte. Le but est de mettre votre adversaire à terre, mais évitez les coups trop durs. expliqua Tornade

Logan -son nounours géant personnel- lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'avança devant Tornade. Alyssa sentit les ennuies à plein nez, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et se recula un peu plus. Manquant de trébucher sur un autre élève.

— Alors, commença-t-il de sa voix grave, Cal avec Bobby, Bree avec Peter, Kitty avec Malicia et nous commençons par John et Alyssa.

_Oh Seigneur._

Il avait prononcé son prénom d'une lenteur indescriptible tout en la regardant avec ce regard persan. Elle commençait réellement à en avoir marre de la manière dont les adultes ici la regardait d'une manière à l'analyser et à connaître chaque parcelle de vérité dans son esprit. Elle sentit John soupirer derrière elle et la bousculer pour atteindre le tapis.

Un cour de lutte avait dit Tornade.

Un cour de lutte vraiment ?

Elle se plaça devant son adversaire enflammé -nouveau jeu de mot- affrontant son regard. Cependant, il affichait toujours ce sourire carnassier à l'égard de la rousse. Il ressemblait énormément à un sérial killer en cet instant, ce qui l'effraya légèrement.

Tornade frappa dans ses mains et ce fut le signal pour les deux mutants d'engager la lutte. Alyssa tenta de cogner à deux reprises, mais son assaillant l'évita avec facilité. Passant une main devant sa bouche il fit semblant de bailler afin de se moquer d'elle et de l'enrager, ce qui marcha plutôt bien. Il s'empara alors de son bras et la tira vers lui, plaquant son dos contre son torse et calant son bras sous sa gorge. Elle sentait son souffle derrière son oreille et se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour garder le contrôle de ses jambes.

— Je sais que c'est toi.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. grogna t-elle malgré les gouttes de transpiration qui coulaient dans son dos.

Elle sentit sa main descendre le long de sa taille et elle en profita pour se libérer rapidement et se prépara à recevoir une nouvelle attaque de la part de son assaillant. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, voir trop chaud. Mais encore une fois, elle était la seule à réellement le sentir, considérant les mutants qui les regardaient se battre et qui semblaient même avoir froid.

— Qui d'autre que toi irais dans ma chambre la nuit, passer une bonne heure à m'admirer ? Non sans te venger et prendre mon briquet ! reprit t-il d'une voix froide.

— Ce n'est pas moi !

Il lui sourit et on pouvait presque y lire "arrête de me mentir". Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et l'objet en métal qu'elle sentait dans sa poche ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

_D'ailleurs expliquez moi pourquoi elle le garde dans sa poche ?_

— Aller Strangie, on va jouer un peu. Si je gagne, tu me rends mon briquet et tu ne refusas rien de moi.

_N'accepte pas ça, dit rien et encaisse._

— Mais si je gagne tu me rends mon bracelet et tu me laisses tranquille.

_Non, il est encore tant, abdique, agite le drapeau blanc et enterre toi à 3km sous terre._

— Bien, faisons cela.

— Je te frapperais si fort que tu te réveilleras au Sahara en pensant que tu es un cactus.

_Bouffonne._

Il arqua un sourcil et sourit encore plus fort. En cet instant elle pensa que -comme Bobby- il devait peut-être avoir des crampes à force de sourire ainsi. Puis, elle préférait le sourire du Glaçon sur patte, il portait moins de sous-entendus.

Elle se jeta sur lui sans aucune féminité et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Il ne broncha même pas et s'empara de son poing, resserrant sa force contre ce dernier, il la poussa en arrière vers le bout du tapis. Son pied fut sur le point de glisser à l'extérieur, mais elle propulsa l'Allumette de toutes ses forces avant de se redresser non sans trébucher.

Mais elle relâcha sa garde quelque seconde reprenant difficilement son souffle et John en profita et se jeta sur elle. D'un coup de pied, elle tomba sur le sol et le jeune homme se mit à califourchon sur son corps, maintenant ses jambes serrées contre les siennes et plaquant ses poignets sur le tapis.

— Gagné. souffla t-il à son oreille.

**.**

**.**

La bibliothèque était un endroit calme et serein. Le silence n'était pas pesant mais agréable à vivre et il n'y avait jamais trop de monde à cette heure tardive. De plus, c'était l'endroit numéro un du top trois des cachettes d'Alyssa Fray contre l'allumette ambulante.

Elle était dans un coin sombre et reclus, juste éclairé par une petite lampe. Enfoncé dans un fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Gardant trois petits avions en papier virevoltant autour de sa tête. Elle tentait vainement de se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle tenait. Livre sur les Tsars de Russie, pris au hasard dans l'étagère consacrée à l'histoire de notre belle planète.

Mais elle lisait sans comprendre, les mots rentraient, mais s'effaçaient quelque secondes après, la laissant perplexe à la lecture d'une nouvelle phrase. Son esprit était ailleurs, ailleurs voulant dire complètement omnibulé par un certain excité du briquet.

Il l'avait vaincu alors qu'elle était parvenue presque sans difficultés à mettre Bobby au sol. Bobby qui était plus grand et plus carré que John. Elle était plus rapide que lui, plus souple que lui, ses techniques étaient perfectionnées et elle aurait dû avoir toutes les chances de le vaincre.

_La modestie, tu connais ?_

C'était perturbant et quasiment gênant pour la rousse d'avoir été sous le pouvoir de St John Allerdyce. Même si cette fois-ci, ses jambes avaient répondu à l'appel. Un petit avion s'envola plus loin que les autres et elle le fit revenir au quart de tour.

— Laisse moi deviner : tu as honte d'avoir perdu contre Pyro et tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Alyssa se tortilla contre le fauteuil et sentit le briquet bouger dans sa poche. Elle envoya un petit avion dans la tête de Logan et se dernier le réduisit en morceaux d'un coup de griffe.

— En quelque sorte.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, tu semble moins pathétique qu'au début. Niveau combat. fit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

— Encore une fois, tu ne m'aides pas. fit-elle froidement.

— Si tu veux mon avis, il te déstabilise.

Alyssa arqua un sourcil puis le deuxième et dévisagea Logan, ce dernier affichant toujours ce sourire voulant dire "je sais tout gamine".

— N'importe quoi. fit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_On y croit tous._

— Je t'en pris, pas à moi.

La jeune mutante envoya le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à sa place en un simple geste de la main et elle tourna l'ampoule vers eux afin de les éclairer un peu plus.

— Tu ressens quelque-

— Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je ne l'aimerais jamais. Franchement, j'ai une tête à l'aimer ? le coupa-t-elle.

_Tu m'as ôtés les mots de la bouche, merci._

À son tour Logan arqua un sourcil d'étonnement.

— Oui.

Alyssa soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait beau être son nounours-géant-protecteur et personnel, parfois il parlait sans aucune gêne et sans réfléchir à l'impact de ses dires.

— Je plaisante, gamine. fit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle se débâtit et durant un cour moment ils se bataillèrent en riant comme le feraient un ourson avec maman ours. Elle avait perdu sa concentration sur ses avions et ils atterrirent en tournoyant doucement sur le sol.

— Je te fais toujours pitié ?

— Tu m'as demandé ça il y a tout juste quelque jours, gamine.

— J'en conclus que oui.

— Tu conclus très bien.

Logan jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge au dessus de la fenêtre. Il se releva et tira sur les manches de sa chemise de bûcheron. Alyssa se demandait parfois s'il avait été bucheron dans une vie antérieure.

— Il est temps que tu y ailles. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Il caressa le haut de ses cheveux, replaçant les mèches de cheveux rouges qu'il avait défait puis il se baissa et l'approcha contre lui embrassant le haut de son front. Il était tellement imposant par rapport à elle, elle qui était si petite et si fine. Il aurait pu la casser en deux s'il l'avait serré contre lui, comme une allumette.

_Allumette, allumette, allumette, elle pense à lui maintenant. J'en suis sûr._

Alyssa sortait de la bibliothèque tout sourire quand une puissante poigne s'empara d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur, encore.

_Tiens quand on parle du loup._

— Bonsoir Strangie.

— Arrête de m'appelle comme ça.

— Je trouve ça mignon. fit-il avec un mouvement de tête aux sous-entendus pervers.

Non pas qu'il avait l'air d'un adolescent ne contrôlant pas ses hormones en cet instant, mais disons que la jeune fille se faisait beaucoup d'idées. En fait si, il avait l'air d'un adolescent ne contrôlant pas ses hormones. Elle pinça les lèvres et releva la tête vers ce cher St John Allerdyce. Il affichait toujours ce sourire insupportable avec ce regard aguicheur qu'il avait quand il la détaillait.

— On en était ou la dernière fois ?

L'une de ses mains qui l'encerclait se dirigea alors le long de son bras s'attardant sur sa taille et poursuivant se route vers ses fesses. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle ne bougea pas.

_Parce qu'elle a envie qu'il aille plus loin.._

Complètement pétrifiées sur place, ses mains tremblantes et hésitantes à faire un quelconque mouvement. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de John se rapprocher peu à peu et glisser contre sa peau. Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres de ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit les siennes comme impatiente que ce contact se fasse. Impatiente ? Vraiment ? La jeune rousse referma violemment sa bouche et se recula non sans garder les yeux fermé et se cognant contre le mur derrière eux.

Puis soudain plus rien, la main sur ses fesses disparut, avec le souffle chaud de John. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux pour voir un excité du briquet agiter le dit briquet sous son nez, secouant ainsi le bracelet de la jeune fille à son poignet. Elle était tellement choqué qu'elle n'émit aucun mouvement pour s'en emparer.

— Je voulais juste récupérer ça.

_Connard._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Arrête-moi

_Hey ! Encore une fois, je poste plus tard, mais je n'ai plus la notion du temps en vacances et j'étais plutôt occupée hier. Qui plus est je suis entrain de galérer à poster ce chapitre via mon téléphone donc c'est long et compliqué, rien que pour ça vous devriez me remercier en appréciant ce chapitre :) ! Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il restera._

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

_RAR :_

_Jadounette : Ahah petite perverse, mais John est un *** on le sais tous et il adore jouer au plus fort surtout quand Alyssa n'arrive même plus à bouger tellement elle gênée. Si tu t´attendais a quelque chose des maintenant, prépare-toi psychologiquement à celui-là ;)_

_Laetii : Oooooh merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que moi aussi je cherchais sans jamais trouver une fiction avec Pyro en tant que hétéro, et bien évidemment une dont l'auteur n'abandonne pas en cours de route. Sois sûr que je vais la terminer moi ! Encore merci et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre._

_Charlie : JE T'AIME ! Je crois que tu détestes Alyssa mdr. La tu vas l'aimer crois moi, prépare-toi psychologiquement chérie, kiss_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Arrête-moi**

Il ne pleuvait pas pour la fin d'un mois de mars. Il faisait frais et la rosée du matin était toujours présente, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable. Les graviers du chemin s'écrasaient sous ses pieds à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, agitant ses bras de part et d'autre, elle tourna à gauche et regarda derrière elle à la recherche du jeune homme qui avait osé la suivre dans son jogging matinal.

— Tu respires toujours ? singla t-elle à Bobby.

— Quand on aura fini je te promets que toi tu ne respireras plus.

Alyssa esquissa un petit rire qui résonna dans le chemin entouré d'arbres qu'ils prenaient. Elle ralentit sa cadence quelque seconde, laissant à Bobby l'occasion de la rattraper et de lui frapper l'épaule pour lui faire payer sa remarque qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré.

Elle remonta pour l'énième fois le jogging noir trop grand de Malicia, son propre jogging étant sale. Le vent frais emmêlait ses cheveux et glissait contre sa peau nue, mais elle n'avait pas froid. La température de son corps bien trop stimulé par son entrainement du matin, quelque chose qu'elle ne loupait jamais avant de déjeuner.

Soudain, un petit craquement se fit entendre et elle se retourna vers Bobby, sans pour autant arrêter sa course.

— Bordel, je me suis cassé quelque chose.

— Bobby, tu viens de marcher sur une branche. fit-elle en rigolant.

— Oui, mais j'aurais pu me casser quelque chose.

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel, gardant son sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. Lui qui paraissait si mature, fort et tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter, gardait tout de même une âme aussi enfantine que celle de la jeune fille.

— Je peux te poser une question Alli ?

La jeune fille contracta la mâchoire et hocha positivement la tête.

_Alyssa et pas Alli sombre givré du cerveau._

— Est-ce que Malicia te parle de moi ?

Elle ralentit quelque peu sous l'effet de la question, mais rattrapa vite son rythme, l'empêchant ainsi d'avoir une mauvaise respiration et l'effet désagréable du point de côté. Cette horrible douleur qui lui donnait à chaque fois envie de vomir.

— Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez votre relation un jour, parce que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

— Il n'y a rien de plus facile à comprendre, c'est-

— Oui oui vous vous aimez mais malheureusement tu ne peux pas la toucher sans avoir le risque de mourir sur le coup.

_Encore plus direct que moi dis-donc._

Voyant qu'elle avait parlé trop vite elle ferma les yeux et s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin. Tant pis pour sa respiration, après tout le château était à tout juste deux cent mètres. Ils feraient la fin de leur jogging en marchant.

— Excuse-moi.

— Non tu as raison. fit-il en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

La jeune fille shoota dans un caillou et l'envoya valser contre un arbre, si fort que quelque feuilles tombèrent des branches. Elle n'osait même pas relever la tête vers son ami, il avait beau feigner l'indifférence elle savait qu'il lui en voulait de le lui faire remarquer de façon aussi direct. Mais il n'y avait là que la vérité.

— L'espoir fait vivre mais l'attente fait mourir, Bobby.

— Très philosophique.

_Elle a lu ça dans un livre, mais elle ne l'avoue pas._

Il rigola et lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Alyssa lui retira sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien, ce regard qu'elle trouvait fade et qui ne cachait rien d'autre. Excepté un immense désir en présence de Malicia.

— N'attend pas qu'elle fasse quoi que se soit. Malicia tient bien trop à toi pour tenter de te faire du mal par pur égoïsme. C'est à toi de le faire qu'importe ce qu'il advienne.

— Justement, elle refusera par peur de me faire souffrir.

— Prend les devants et mène la danse, tu ne le sauras qu'en essayant.

Elle lui sourit de façon amicale et Bobby s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

— Merci Alyssa. fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Enfin, ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre._

_— _Ou alors tu peux congeler l'intégralité de son corps excepté sa tête, ainsi elle serra incapable de bouger mais tu pourras quand même l'embrasser de force. fit Alyssa en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire étrange collé aux lèvres.

Bobby fronça les sourcils et frappa le haut du crâne de la jeune fille en rigolant. Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin, en marchant au plus grand plaisir de Bobby qui tentait encore de reprendre une respiration à proprement normale. Lui qui semblait sportif, il n'avait pas une endurance très développée comparé à ses muscles. Par contre Alyssa était plutôt douée en course à pieds, comme au combat qu'elle commençait à pratiquer depuis son arrivé à l'Institut. C'était encore étrange à quel point elle avait déjà mémorisé toute sorte de technique et qu'elle était dans la capacité de mettre quasi tout le monde au tapis, si on ne compte pas Logan.

Personne n'atteint Logan. Personne n'égalise Logan. Logan c'est Logan.

— Donc ton hypothèse est de m'envoyer prendre le risque de mourir ? demanda t-il, arquant un sourcil narquois.

— À toi de voir.

Elle poussa les grandes portes de l'entrée. Les couloirs étaient quasiment vides d'élèves, la plupart étant surement encore endormis, dans la cafétéria ou dans leurs chambres se préparant pour leur journée.

— Préviens Malicia que je ne serais pas en cours ce matin, peut-être même l'après-midi. J'ai mon entrainement avec le Docteur Grey.

— D'accord je lui dirais. Sois prudente.

Il s'approcha de lui et embrassa son front à la manière de son nounours-géant-protecteur-et-personnelle. Elle semblait si vulnérable que ça pour vouloir la protéger à chaque seconde de la journée ? S'en était affligeant.

_Voir même pathétique._

Lorsqu'elle monta dans sa chambre, elle vit que Malicia n'était pas là, surement dans la cafétéria prenant tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'empara de ses affaires et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains dans l'intention de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude qui ferait enfin disparaître cette horrible odeur de putois mort en décomposition.

L'eau chaude contre sa peau la détendit de suite et la désagréable sensation de courbature dans ses jambes et le long de sa colonne vertébrale se dissipa quelque peu. Elle s'amusa quelque seconde à tenter de créer une petite vague à l'aide de l'eau qui coulait du pommeau. Un petit filet d'eau chaude tourna autour de son visage puis descendit doucement vers son ventre avant de tomber en une petite flaque sur le sol de la cabine de douche. Alyssa releva la tête vers l'eau qui coulait et se relaxa. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur qu'une douche après un jogging, règle numéro un.

_Surtout quand on empeste de cette manière._

**.**

**.**

— Réessaie une deuxième fois. fit le Docteur Grey.

Alyssa se tortilla sur sa chaise à la façon d'une fillette punie par son professeur car elle bavardait trop. Elle ferma longuement les yeux, gardant sa concentration focalisée sur son but. Puis elle les ouvrit de nouveau et plongea son regard plus brillant que d'habitude dans celui marron et calme et Jean Grey.

Elle perça difficilement la barrière pourtant ouverte de l'esprit de son professeur. Cette dernière avait tout de même veillé à fermer ses souvenirs, Alyssa le remarqua car elle se heurta plusieurs fois contre cet espèce de blocage mentale. De toute manière, la jeune rousse n'était pas capable de lire les pensées et les souvenirs des gens. Elle n'avait pas cette pratique et dans un sens elle n'en voulait pas. Pour l'instant, elle cherchait à ressentir les émotions de son professeur.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était bloquée et un horrible mal de crâne commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

— Arrête Alyssa.

La voix de son professeur était lointaine, comme venant du fin fond d'une grotte. Mais elle l'entendit assez distinctement, alors elle soupira et se retira de l'esprit de son professeur. C'était une sensation étrange et plutôt désagréable comme se réveiller de mauvaises humeurs lorsque le soleil vient vous chatouiller les paupières.

— Je n'y arriverais jamais professeur.

— Je t'en pris appelle moi Jean et ne sois pas si pessimiste. Ce n'est qu'un début, le professeur à crée beaucoup d'entrave psychique à tes pouvoirs, il suffit d'en briser quelque unes pour les découvrir.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en soupirant. Une expérience, elle avait l'impression d'être une expérience parmi tant d'autre. Et elle avait peur de faire le même chemin que son nounours-géant-protecteur et personnel, une expérience qui a mal tournée.

— Tu n'es pas une expérience.

— Vous lisez mes pensées.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu es comme un livre ouvert et même si je ne suis pas aussi doué que le professeur je pourrais tout savoir en un simple coup d'œil. Tu as l'esprit facile.

_Esprit facile, fille facile, pauvre petit Alyssa._

— Il n'y a rien de plus simple que de bloquer son esprit Alyssa, par contre brisé ce blocage requière une toute autres pairs de manche. sourit-elle.

— Je suppose que je dois visualiser ce blocage. fit Alyssa en imitant des guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.

— Tu vois, je n'ai même pas besoin de t'expliquer comment t'y prendre.

Jean hocha doucement la tête, l'incitant à tenter de former cette barrière dans son esprit. C'était une chose bien plus facile que de contrôler ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'y prendre à deux fois. Mais étant un "esprit facile" selon son professeur, elle y mit tout son possible.

Elle visualisa cet immense mur qui serrait dans la capacité d'entourer son esprit, bloquant toute intrusion étrangère dont celle du Professeur Charles qui était particulièrement désagréable. Elles donnaient l'impression de se faire analyser au rayon X.

_Rayons X du Professeur X. Wow quel parfait jeu de mots de ma part._

— Parfait. Tu es forte dis-donc, s'étonna la jeune femme, je ne peux même pas sentir tes émotions.

Alyssa sourit, contente d'elle-même. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant pour garder ce blocage fermé à tout jamais elle ne pourrait plus subir les incessantes intrusions du Professeur Charles, bien que discrète, elle les ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait à l'angle d'un couloir ou dans une salle de classe.

— Maintenant réessaie de briser mes barrières. lui ordonna le Docteur Grey, insistant sur le possessif "mes".

La jeune mutante ferma à nouveau les yeux et entra doucement au fin fond de l'esprit de son professeur. L'eau dans la bouteille du Docteur posé sur son bureau commença à bouillir manquant de peu de faire sauter le bouchon. Un pot de crayon s'écroula et Jean le redressa d'un geste de la main, maintenant ses affaires par sa force mentale évitant de laisser sa jeune élève désordonner tout.

Elle passa à travers les barrières, mais une nouvelle fois, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un vide immense.

— Essayons autre chose. fit-elle en tendant sa main vers Alyssa.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et dévisagea son professeur.

— Touches ma main.

Alyssa parut réfléchir quelque seconde, puis elle avança le bout de ses doigts vers la main tendue de Jean. Elle toucha d'abord le bout de ses doigts avant de ressentir une petite décharge électrique et de reculer rapidement sa main. Elle n'avait pas sentit qu'une seule émotions, néanmoins elle se contenta de répondre :

— Vous êtes fière de moi. affirma t-elle.

— En effet, tu progresses Alyssa. Je vois que tu ne vois les émotions qu'en émettant un contact physique.

Cette dernière sourit, être la fierté du Docteur Grey la rendait plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même, voir très satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle commençait à contrôler de plus en plus facilement sa télékinésie. Elle l'utilisait à chaque moment de la journée, quand elle était encore endormie sa pomme de douche nettoyait son corps elle-même, en cours, elle ne touchait jamais son stylo se contentant de le maintenir droit et de le faire glisser sur sa feuille, elle arrivait même à se faire un chignon sans toucher ses cheveux.

Sa mutation était plutôt très avantageuse pour sa vie de tous les jours.

— Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas ressenti plus tôt ?

— Entrave psychique. fit la jeune femme en tapotant son crane du bout du doigt.

Jean sourit et changea rapidement de sujet.

— Maintenant passons à une chose un peu plus dangereuse, je ne devrais pas te le dire car moi-même je n'y adhère pas. Mais lorsque tu es en position critique face à quelqu'un, c'est toujours utile.

— Position critique ? Se battre.. chuchota t-elle.

— En effet, se battre. fit Jean, non sans froncer les sourcils et affichant un air sérieux et désapprobateur. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer cette idée, cependant elle reprit : Lorsque tu entres dans l'esprit d'une personne, tu peux atteindre un point de son cerveau qui lui infligerait une douleur plus qu'insupportable.

— Flippant.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire moqueur du professeur. Cette dernière regarda sa montre accrochée à son poignet, il est vrai qu'il commençait à se faire tard. D'un simple regard en direction de son élève, elle l'incita à partir. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se leva, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte du bureau. Mais elle revint rapidement sur ses pas et se planta droite comme un I devant Jean.

— Tout à l'heure, j'ai senti que vous étiez inquiète et troublée Professeur. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda t-elle en tortillant ses doigts, gêné par sa curiosité et son manque de tact.

La jeune femme soupira et se leva de son gros fauteuil en cuir noir, elle contourna son bureau et se posa devant son élève, posant sa main sur son épaule. Dans ce simple contact Alyssa fut parcouru d'un milliard de frissons, elle ressentait l'immense inquiétude de son professeur, mais aussi de la peur. Ce qui l'effrayait elle-même.

— En tout honnêteté Alyssa, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et-

— Un mauvais pressentiment ?

— Ce n'est rien, je dois surement me tromper. Passe une bonne soirée.

Alyssa fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas plus que ça, elle ne s'adressait pas à n'importe qui.

_Si elle pouvait contrôler aussi bien sa curiosité que sa mutation celle-là._

— Bonne soirée, Jean.

La jeune rousse se faufila entre les sièges et sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant le Docteur Grey seule avec sa foutue inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle lui avait touché la main, la température de son corps avait chuté, elle l'avait senti. C'était désagréable et la petite décharge qu'elle avait subi lui avait bien fait comprendre. Peut-être que selon les émotions son "contact mental" pouvait lui provoquer une sensation douloureuse ou encore quelque chose d'un peu plus agréable.

Mais ce mauvais pressentiment de la part du Docteur Grey, elle n'avait pas réussi à voir nettement ce que c'était et ça la troublait.

_Peut-être parce que tu n'en es pas capable._

**.**

**.**

Alyssa dévala les escaliers discrètement en veillant à ne pas faire craquer le bois. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette verte et elle en frissonna. Elle ajusta son chignon et tira un peu plus sur son short à fleurs et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine à pas de loup.

_Ayant une faim de loup._

Il fallait vraiment que son habituelle faim de minuit disparaisse sinon ses hanches allaient en prendre un coup, et un sacré coup. Mais l'appel était plus fort, on ne lutte pas contre la faim surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Alyssa Fray. Alors elle s'empressa de sortir une poêle et de la poser sur le feu. Elle ouvrit tous les placards par sa force mentale et fit venir une petite conserve de maïs vers elle qu'elle ouvrit en faisant exploser le couvercle. Elle n'avait jamais été très doué pour ouvrir les boîtes de conserve, et dans ce cas elle avait recours à son pouvoir.

Soudain la porte grinça, Alyssa sursauta manquant de faire tomber la poêle. Par pur réflexe, elle tira de nouveau sur son short et remonta la fermeture de son gilet noir, cachant sa poitrine.

— Encore toi ? siffla t-elle, froidement.

L'allumette humaine s'affala sur le tabouret le plus proche d'elle et la détaille de haut en bas, en s'attardant sur ses jambes nues. Elle remarqua son regard aguicheur et leva les yeux au ciel, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues elle se retourna et secoua la boite de conserve au dessus de la poêle.

Elle n'osait pas se retourner vers lui d'autant plus qu'elle sentait son regard de braise partout sur elle, détaillant chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à la plus inutile. La chaleur de la pièce avait considérablement augmenté comme à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans n'importe quelle pièce.

Est-ce que c'était dû à sa mutation ou était-ce tout simplement dut à l'étrange pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle ? Elle le haïssait et elle se haïssait encore plus de perdre le contrôle de tout son membres en passant par ailleurs par chacun de ses organes internes lorsqu'elle était en sa présence.

— Sexy le trou dans ton short.

Alyssa sursauta -encore- et chercha à cacher le petit bout de tissu noir que laissait apercevoir le trou béant de son pyjama en se collant contre le comptoir froid. Ça aurait pu la refroidir, mais rien que le fait d'être en contact visuel avec l'allumette augmentait encore plus la température de son corps.

John soupira et se redressa sur son tabouret, elle sentit qu'il cherchait à croiser son regard, mais Alyssa regardait partout autour d'elle. Mais pas vers lui. L'horrible carrelage de la cuisine semblait bien plus intéressant. Il ouvrit son briquet, alluma la flamme et le referma en un bruit sec qu'il réitéra comme à son habitude. Alyssa s'était presque habitué aux cliquetis.

_Tu es faible, très faible, trop faible._

— Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai gagné le combat la dernière fois, mais quel est le prix ? fit-il sur un ton provocateur.

— L'autorisation de te la fermer.

— Aller Strangie !

— Tu n'as aucune idée de qui tu as affaire. Pas parce que j'ai toujours voulu dire ça, mais parce que c'est vrai.

— Disons que ça peut être excitant.

La jeune rousse plongea enfin dans son regard et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Elle y avait lu toute sorte d'émotion passant de la haine au désir le plus étrange qu'il soit ou encore le dégoût. Mais ce soir, elle n'y lut rien, étant curieuse de nature, il n'y avait pour elle qu'un seul moyen de savoir ses émotions. Maintenant qu'elle savait comme faire.

_Vas-y, tu en as autant envie que moi._

— T'essayes de rentrer la dedans ? fit-il en pointant de ses deux doigts sa tête.

Alyssa baissa les yeux vers ses pieds qu'elle trouva soudain très intéressant, signe qu'elle était gêné voir très gêné.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin.. murmura t-elle.

Elle entendit le rire moqueur de John et elle pouvait presque sentir son sourire provocateur sans pour autant le voir.

— Tu n'as pas envie de voir mes pensées ?

— Je n'en ai pas envie. fit-elle un peu plus froidement.

— Je suis sur que si..

John étira son sourire et on aurait pus croire qu'il irait jusqu'à ses oreilles si cela était possible.

— Allez, tu as peur ?

— Je ne sais pas le faire ! s'écria t-elle, ne supportant plus ses allusions.

— Voyez-vous ça, Strangie est incapable de rentrer dans ma tête aussi facile se soit.

_Même si elle en était capable, Chère Allumette humaine, elle n'y arriverait pas. Tu la déstabilises, mais elle ne l'assume pas._

Elle se retourna vers le poêle de maïs, après tout elle était venu pour ça et pas pour avoir un semblant de conversation avec ce pestiféré. Elle en oublia le trou dans son pyjama qui laissait à John le total loisir d'admirer sa culotte noire de vieille fille.

Derrière elle, l'Allumette sembla enfin faire l'effort de ne plus lui prêter cette attention qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Après tout, elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle était un puzzle géant même pour elle-même.

Malheureusement, elle avait parlé trop vite.

_Arrête de faire comme-ci tu e t'y attendais pas._

Elle sentit alors deux mains brûlantes remonter le haut de ses cuisses.

Du désir, aussi brûlant que lui.

Voilà ce qu'elle ressenti à ce contact, un désir brûlant venant de la part de John. C'était aussi violent que lorsqu'elle avait senti les émotions du Docteur Grey, mais ce n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire. C'était plutôt comme lorsque l'on reste à côtés du feu lors d'un hiver froid, qu'on laisse les flammes nous réchauffer doucement.

Elle eut des frissons sur toutes ses jambes, puis ses mains et enfin son corps tout entier furent parcourut de frissons incontrôlables et sa peau se recouvra de chair de poule, ce qui fit sourire encore plus le jeune homme.

— Et tu arrives à faire croire à Bobby qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

— Parce qu'il n'y a rien.

— Pour l'instant. fit-il, étirant encore plus son sourire carnassier.

La boite de maïs qu'il était tranquillement posé sur le plan de travail et qui n'avait rien demandé, désirant juste vivre une vie paisible et sans aucun souci fut réduit à l'était d'une petite boule de métal et fut violemment propulser contre le mur d'en face.

_Contrôle-toi, idiote._

— Tu sais nous avons beaucoup en commun.

— Non ferme-là.

Elle dénia enfin se retourner et relever sa tête, rencontrant ainsi deux yeux clairs remplis de désir, sa télépathie avait eut raison et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Leurs lèvres étaient plus proches qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été et c'était bien plus tentant que la dernière fois. À ce souvenir Alyssa lutta pour ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres roses du jeune homme. Pourquoi elle le désirait tout entier ?

_Parce qu'il est sexy._

Il n'est rien qu'un monstre doté d'une âme sadique.

_Mais il est sexy._

Le Seigneur avait oublié de lui donner une once d'humanité à sa naissance.

_On s'en fout de ce que tu crois penser de lui ! IL-EST-SEXY._

— Arrête ça. fit-elle sans pour autant bouger.

— Arrête moi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le Marché

_Hello everyone ! Désolé du retard, je suis toujours en retard en ce moment. J'étais en vacances, encore, et cette fois-ci dans le nord sans ordinateur ni wifi, je ne vous raconte pas la déprime. Donc voilà le chapitre 9 qui je pense va vous plaire, mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ou vous spoiler !  
Bonne lecture ! (Oh et pour toi Jade, je tiens à te dire de te préparer psychologiquement ;) )_

_RAR :_

_Charlie : Mon amour je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire à toi aussi : prépare-toi et sort les mouchoirs, te connaissant, tu vas pleurer et me hurler dessus !_

_Jadounette : J'adore dire "Jadounette" dans ma tête, ça me fait tellement rire oh mon dieu. Moi aussi, j'aimerais être à la place d'Alyssa, c'est pour ça que dans un sens, elle me ressemble beaucoup. Les cheveux ahah, tu reconnais les cheveux rouges que j'avais aussi, sa timidité de temps en temps comme moi, son esprit pervers comme moi bien évidement, et tu verra dans la deuxième partie de la fiction elle va changer et me ressemblé encore plus. Elle va avoir mon côté ... AHAH TU AS VRAIMENT CRU QUE J'ALLAIS DE DONNER L'INDICE ?_

___**Disclaimer** : Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le Marché**

— Arrête ça. fit-elle sans pour autant bouger.

— Arrête moi.

Alyssa aurait pu, oui, elle aurait pu l'arrêter en posant simplement ses mains contre son torse et en le repoussant. Il se serrait venger pour la simple cause que son égo en aurait pris un coup et elle aurait -presque- eu le contrôle de ses pulsions. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle pensait qu'à nouveau, son cerveau aussi stupide soit-il, n'avait plus le contrôle sur ses membres. Mais il n'en était rien, elle n'avait juste pas envie de bouger, elle voulait juste laisser l'Allumette prendre les devants.

Ce dernier étira son sourire carnassier en voyant qu'elle approchait ses lèvres de plus en plus près des siennes. Pourtant, elle se stoppa en pleine ascension, on pouvait sentir la tension sexuelle à trois kilomètres à la ronde, mais elle s'arrêta.

Elle sentait le souffle chaud du jeune homme glisser contre ses lèvres et descendre dans son cou. Dans le sens inverse John sentait aussi son souffle contre lui, son souffle froid, gelé même. En gardant ses mains sur ses hanches il lui faisait parvenir chaque parcelle de ses émotions passant de l'étonnement à son avidité, elle sentait ce flux d'émotion brûlant qui parcouraient ses veines à la façon de son sang.

_Alyssa Fray, écoute moi bien : tire-toi aussi vite que possible ou tu ne réponds plus de toi !_

Alyssa leva les yeux et croisa son regard, il se perdit dans l'iris océan de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient hypnotisant, si mystérieux. Surement, un quelconque aspect de sa mutation tout autant mystérieuse. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de son regard, quelque chose que John prit comme une autorisation.

_Oh Seigneur, tu n'aurais pas dû._

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et la jeune rousse émit un gémissement pathétique sous la surprise. Surprise dont par ailleurs, elle s'attendait à subir. Mais elle répondit vite au baiser en entourant ses bras autour de la nuque de John tandis que ce dernier l'agrippa par les cuisses, la soulevant sur le marbre froid du comptoir. Elle sursauta à ce contact contre sa peau nue et fit tomber la poêle de maïs et le jeune homme poussa de son bras tout se qui les gênait.

Ils faisaient abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux tel que l'eau de la carafe posée sur le bar qui bouillonnait, s'échappant de son contenant. Ou encore la radio qui émettait une sorte de grésillement plutôt effrayant. Tout ça dut au surplus d'émotion de la jeune fille qui en cet instant ne contrôlait plus rien du tout.

L'étrange relation assez énigmatique qu'ils entretenaient depuis un bon mois et demi semblait plus compréhensible à présent. C'était l'éternel cliché de la haine à l'amour, bien que dans leurs cas, c'était de la haine à une explosion de tension sexuelle retenue depuis trop longtemps. Car elle le haïssait toujours, même si elle était sur le point de coucher avec lui sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Est-ce que la porte était bien fermée à clef ?

Alyssa glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun afin de ne pas tomber en arrière tandis que lui-même gardait une main dans le bas de son dos tout en jouant avec l'élastique de son short. Son autre main se baladant un peu partout en passant de sa cuisse à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il tira sur la fermeture de son gilet et le fit glisser le long de son épaule avec la bretelle de son tee-shirt.

_Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié._

Leurs gestes n'avaient rien de doux, c'était sauvage et ça leur plaisait comme cela. Tout ce désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre semblait éclater et ça leur serait bénéfique. Alyssa lui mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort que tout deux sentirent le gout métallique du sang de John. Il ne broncha même pas et se contenta de plonger sur ses lèvres à nouveau, gardant ce sourire de prédateur. La radio émettait un grésillement plus puissant encore avant de s'éteindre complètement, la jeune rousse l'avait surchauffer de la même façon que son corps s'enflammait sous les caresses de l'Allumette humaine.

John tira sur la deuxième manche du gilet de la jeune fille et s'emmêla avec la laine de ce dernier. Alyssa ne le remarqua pas -trop occupé à satisfaire son désir personnel- arrachant le tee-shirt blanc du jeune homme et parcourir son torse de ses fines mains.

John quitta ses lèvres et embrassa sa joue puis sa mâchoire descendant dans son cou et s'attardant un peu plus sur sa poitrine. Il avait enfin réussi à venir à bout de l'épreuve du gilet et avait bien besoin d'une satisfaction et l'entendre gémir sous ses gestes semblait le satisfaire.

Alyssa se laissa tomber en arrière sur le comptoir et en sentant les mains du brun glisser sous son tee-shirt et passer sur sa poitrine elle se cambra. John étira d'autant plus son sourire carnassier, il l'avait à sa disposition et il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de son corps -et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler-.

Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son short, jouant avec encore un peu avant de le faire glisser le long des fines jambes de la rousse et de le laisser tomber à terre. Voyant que son visage, mais surtout ses lèvres étaient bien trop loin de lui à son gout, il l'agrippa par la nuque et la ramena brutalement à lui. L'entrejambe d'Alyssa se cogna contre le sien et il s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres toujours de cette façon sauvage et rapide.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à toutes les petites choses banales qui faisaient une personne. Mais en cet instant, elle pouvait distinguer quel gout avait les lèvres de John : un mélange étrange de chlorophylle et de brulé. Franchement qui s'intéresserait au gout des lèvres de la personne que l'on embrasse ?

_Pas moi en tout cas._

À l'aide de ses pieds, elle tira sur le jogging gris du jeune homme, mais sentant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, sa force mentale s'en chargea et le pauvre jogging se retrouva plaqué sur le sol de la cuisine. Puis à son tour, elle joua avec l'élastique de son boxer et se délecta de le sentir se crisper sous ses doigts froids et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Maintenant, il savait à quel point s'était presque douloureux d'avoir des mains expertes qui s'occupaient de soi avec une lenteur indescriptible et tout autant insupportable. Surtout lorsque ça venait d'une personne que l'on désirait secrètement depuis un bon bout de temps.

— Si tu pouvais passer la seconde, se me plairais bien. souffla t-il entre deux baisers.

L'un comme l'autre ne se firent pas prier et les derniers bouts de tissu qui le gênaient temps furent projeté n'importe où dans la pièce. L'espèce de vieille culotte noire d'Alyssa pendait à la manière d'un morceau de viande sur la poignet de la fenêtre.

Tout en s'agrippant à la nuque du brun, elle se colla tout contre lui et écarta un peu plus les cuisses comme pour l'inciter à aller plus loin.

_Comme si tu doutais._

Des milliards de frissons lui parcourent le corps, du bout de ses orteils au bout de ses doigts quand elle le sentit enfin en elle. Elle retint de peu son gémissement et enfonça ses ongles dans la nuque du jeune homme, si fort qu'il aurait les marques pendant au moins une bonne semaine.

_Je vous en pris faite comme si je n'étais pas là._

**.**

**.**

Du bout de ses ongles vernis d'une couleur rose pale de toute ce qu'il y a de plus enfantine possible, Alyssa gratta le glaçage de son gâteau qui était une partie qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle aimait le sucré, mais les glaçages de toutes les couleurs lui donnaient envie de vomir aussi bien physiquement qu'une fois en bouche.

Elle avait l'impression que le silence lourd la comprimait sur sa chaise et manquait de réduire ses poumons à l'état de deux abricots desséchés. Pourtant à côté d'elle Malicia et Bobby s'engageaient dans une conversation passionnante, mais le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêchait de réellement les écouter.

— Salut John. fit Bobby avec son éternel sourire.

_Respire. Expire. Je t'avais dit de t'enterrer à 3km sous terre, bouffonne._

L'horrible grincement que fit la chaise contre le sol et le pied qu'elle sentit se cogner contre le sien la crispèrent sur sa chaise. Le jeune homme s'affala à la place face à elle en marmonnant ce qui semblait être un bonjour.

Alyssa regarda un peu partout autour d'elle, de la grande fenêtre de la cafétéria qui donnait sur un soleil levant jusqu'à la petite mouche qui virevoltait partout autour d'eux, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne croiserait le regard de St John Allerdyce. Le jeune homme avec qui elle avait eu une nuit assez fulgurante dans la cuisine de l'Institut.

_Regarde-le._

Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle le regarde, pour son plus grand bien.

_Regarde-le._

Lui-même ne la regardait pas, il semblait carrément l'ignorer totalement.

_Aller laisse toi faire, tu verras, c'est cool._

Alyssa leva timidement les yeux vers lui, mais ne croisa pas pour autant son regard. Il n'avait nullement envie de la regarder, ou bien peut-être qu'il luttait lui aussi ? La jeune rousse étira sa jambe afin de toucher du bout de son pied le mollet de l'Allumette, mais la voix de Malicia la coupa dans son élan de "lecture d'émotion par contact physique".

— Non mais franchement, as-tu vu ta tête ? On dirait que tu as passé la nuit à faire 500 fois le tour du manoir, à organiser la guerre qui se déroule dans tes cheveux, ou à pratiquer n'importe quels autres exercices physiques.

_C'est le cas de le dire._

Alyssa avala de travers un morceau de son gâteau et s'étouffa violemment avec. Bobby lui frappa le dos et elle cracha le chocolat dans la petite assiette blanche sous le regard dégoûté de Malicia et le regard complètement absent de John.

— On peut dire ça. répondit-elle d'un ton ironique, affichant un sourire des plus convainquant possible.

Mais son sourire s'effaça vite quand elle sentit un violant coup dans son genou. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa cuisse par-dessus son pantalon, lui évitant de pousser un petit cri -digne d'un chaton aurait dit Logan-. Cette fois-ci, elle croisa le regard froid de John et elle le fusilla du regard tout en passant sa main contre son genou, soulageant de peu la douleur.

Alyssa baissa les yeux vers son plateau vide désordonné et en gardant le regard fixe, elle rangea un peu le tout en tortillant les doigts au dessus. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de Bobby.

— Bon je vais aller prendre ma douche, et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sorte une remarque du genre "il serait tant" ou je réduis son cerveau à l'état de légume flétris. fit-elle en fusillant John de son regard océan.

_Elle s'améliore la petite, mes leçons portent leurs fruits._

— A ce point-là ? répliqua le Glaçon sur patte en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille sourit d'une manière ironique et se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise. Elle fit léviter son plateau derrière elle et l'envoya sur le tapis roulant. Puis elle dévala les couloirs en trottinant jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains et s'engouffra rapidement sous la douche.

L'eau chaude qui zigzaguait sur son corps la calma quelque peu, elle était si brûlante que sa peau commençait à rougir. Elle passa ses mains savonneuses partout sur sa peau et elle grimaça en sentant les petits picotements à son genou. John y avait laissé une belle marque bleue.

_Oui enfin, tu en as aussi dans le cou des marques bleues._

Pourquoi s'était-elle attendue à un quelconque changement de comportement de la part de l'Allumette ? Franchement, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois qu'il lui accorderait la moindre importance. Elle-même devrait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si c'était une de leurs pulsions hormonales qui avait explosé comme ça.

Mais elle se sentait bizarre à propos de cela, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette sensation, cette émotion. Pourtant, elle qui semblait connaître tous les recoins possibles du cerveau humain et comment l'explorer devrait le savoir. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour l'instant, c'est que la situation était frustrante.

_Vachement frustrante._

**_._**

**_._**

La craie blanche qu'utilisait le professeur grinçait sur le tableau noir et Alyssa sentit cette désagréable sensation dans ses dents. Comment diable un simple petit bruit nuisible pouvait avoir une répercussion aussi douloureuse dans les dents de certaines personnes. Franchement, les dents ?

Le Professeur Charles Xavier reposa la craie sur son bureau et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses élèves. Alyssa sentit les barrières de son esprit céder quelque secondes, mais elle les redressa rapidement et regarda son professeur en haussant un sourcil. Jamais elle ne se permettait cette impolitesse vis-à-vis du vieil homme, mais jamais elle n'essaierait de lire ses pensées comme lui le fait.

_Vas-y, bas-toi bébé Alyssa._

Le vieil homme montra le mot écrit en majuscule blanche sur le tableau noir et sourit à ses élèves. "UTOPIE". Alyssa avait beaucoup appris à ce sujet, l'Utopie désigne d'abord un monde imaginaire crée de toute pièce, puis un plan imaginaire d'un gouvernement idéal qui serait dans la capacité de plaire à son peuple.

Alyssa n'avait jamais cru au monde imaginaire parfait, et encore moins depuis qu'elle était une mutante. Pourtant, elle était incollable sur le sujet de l'Utopie, et elle se ferait un plaisir de le montrer à ses camarades. Etant encore considéré comme la petite nouvelle distante et insociable, elle ferait surement un pas de plus en montrant ses connaissances.

— Bien que pouvez-vous me dire de l'Utopie ?

La rousse se redressa sur son siège et leva timidement la main. Son petit carnet rose aux motifs plus que voyant glissait sur ses genoux étant donner qu'ils étaient dans le bureau même du Professeur X et par conséquent, il y avait juste de simples sièges, sans table.

— Oui, Alyssa ?

— L'Utopie redresse grâce à un monde et une société imaginaire, les torts et les travers de la société contemporaine. Elle a souvent une visée critique et pédagogique, proposant un remède et un rêve révélant le besoin de croire en la perfectibilité de l'Homme. fit-elle, sur un ton supérieur.

Le Professeur haussa les sourcils et un sourire fier vint étirer ses lèvres.

— C'est une très belle définition, Alyssa.

Puis -non sans un dernier regard vers son élève- il se tourna vers les autres et joignit ses mains ensemble, entrelaçant ses longs doigts fins et léguèrement ridés.

— L'Utopie rompt avec le monde connu, elle a une temporalité différente de la nôtre. Ce qui consiste à reconstruire l'Histoire comme elle aurait dut l'être se nomme..

— L'Uchronie. le coupa t-elle.

_La tu vas plutôt être considéré comme la petite lèche-cul._

Alyssa croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle était intelligente sur certains sujets tels que la littérature et détestait tout ce qui touchait au monde de la science. Ainsi lorsqu'elle connaissait tout les angles d'un certain auteur, d'un certain mouvement littéraire ou autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réciter par cœur son cours.

— Mais de quoi parlons-nous lorsque nous avons affaire à une expérience historique tragique telle que les guerres mondiales ou le totalitarisme qui donne naissance à une nouvelle variante de l'Utopie ?

— L'In-topie ? fit Bobby en fronçant les sourcils.

La brune le fusilla du regard pour avoir sortit une telle sottise, mais elle esquissa un petit rire moqueur et répondit correctement en agitant la main, attirant l'attention de son Professeur.

— La contre-Utopie, Professeur.

— En effet la contre-Utopie qui donne le "pays de nulle part" se relève être un univers oppressant, écrasant, totalitaire.

Alyssa allait le couper encore une fois de plus en citant les œuvres de Barjavel ou de Balzac, ou les films de Truffaut ou Richard Fleischer. Mais elle se retint au lieu de cela, elle posa ses habituelles questions étranges.

— Mais Professeur, l'Utopie et la contre-Utopie portent toute deux une morale critique de la société ?

Au fond de la classe, très en retrait, voir même dans le noir de la pièce, elle entendit murmurer.

— Bonne dans tout les...

Mais elle s'empressa de mettre son poing devant sa bouche et de faire semblant de s'étouffer, attirant alors sur elle les regards des autres élèves. Puis elle entendit tout simplement que l'Allumette tentait vainement de se rattraper :

— Juste à faire l'idiote.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers lui tout en le fusillant du regard, mais il l'évitait et regardait partout autour de lui lutant pour pas lui sourire de cette façon provocante et stupide qu'elle n'aimait guère.

— Bien le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons demain.

Les élèves s'agitèrent et disparurent rapidement de la pièce laissant le Professeur seul vaqué à ses occupations aussi ennuyantes, soit-elles. Alyssa s'attarda quelque seconde, hésitante à approcher le vieil homme. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée du pourquoi du comment le Professeur tentait de pénétrer ses barrières mentales. Tentait-il de lire ses plus profonds secret et ses plus profondes pensées ou tentait-il de tester sa force ?

Alyssa n'en avait aucune idée et une partie d'elle ne voulait pas le savoir, comme si l'opinion qu'elle avait du Professeur changerait une fois la vérité en poche. Car parfois les gens veulent la vérité, mais dès qu'ils ont, ils auraient préférés ne pas l'avoir.

_Aller, casse-toi._

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement à la suite de Malicia qui l'attendait gentiment devant la porte en bois, ses livres compressés contre sa poitrine. Puis au pas de course elles rejoignirent le Glaçon et l'Allumette -Alyssa venait toute juste de remarquer mais rien que par leurs pouvoirs si opposer l'amitié des deux jeunes hommes semblait pour le moins su monde improbable et pourtant- qui étaient déjà dans la cafétéria.

**.**

**.**

Alyssa essora ses longs cheveux rouges, humides, ils avaient une couleur très foncée qui en brillant révélait la couleur rouge. Ils lui arrivaient tout juste en dessous de sa poitrine et elle hésitait parfois à les couper juste à la hauteur de ses épaules. Mais il y avait toujours une personne de son entourage qui l'incitait à garder ses cheveux ainsi. D'une couleur parfaite et d'une longueur parfaite.

Elle accrocha sa serviette mouillée sur le séchoir et enfila rapidement son boxer noir, ayant une sainte horreur de se trimbaler entièrement nue même toute seule. Puis elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir, posant son doigt sur le verre et dessinant de petites boucles qui s'entrelaçaient.

La porte de leur chambre claqua et elle s'empressa d'enfiler son immense tee-shirt marron tellement grand qu'il tombait au milieu de ses cuisses. Elle n'entendit pas Malicia réclamer la salle de bains alors elle entreprit de démeller les milliards de nœud dans ses cheveux. C'était un combat éternel et perdu d'avance, mais nul ne savait tant que la partie n'était pas terminée, alors elle tira sur ses mèches, poussant de minables petits cris de temps à autre.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment et claqua dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter la jeune rousse, mais la personne qui venait d'entrer la fit sursauter encore plus. Elle tira sur son tee-shirt comme pour cacher ses jambes nues, mais après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais nue quoi.

_Non mais franchement ma pauvre fille._

— Bonsoir Strangie. fit John de sa voix provocatrice.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Alyssa entrelaça ses doigts avec l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et baissa les yeux vers ses orteils vernis de couleurs noirs qui craquelaient au bout des ongles. John s'avança d'un pas nonchalant et légèrement trop sur de lui et le regard que lui lança soudainement Alyssa l'incita à s'arrêter à tout juste un mètre d'elle.

— Je voulais te parler.

Son ton était monotone et simple, il n'y avait pas d'ironie ou de provocation dans sa voix. Non, c'était sa voix habituelle, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendue.

— Depuis quand es-tu capable d'avoir une conversation civilisée ?

— Je suis toujours civilisé quand ça concerne un sujet pareil.

— Ou es Malicia ?

— Pas là.

Alyssa haussa un sourcil et posa la brosse sur le rebord de l'évier puis croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. L'Allumette attendit une quelconque remarque, mais voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il continua.

— Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit..

— Si tu me demandes d'oublier, crois-moi s'est déjà fait. le coupa t-elle au quart de tour.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir et reprit ses coups de brosse rapide dans ses cheveux mouillés, montrant à l'Allumette que la conversation était close. Mais de la part de St John Allerdyce à quoi s'attendre d'autre qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ?

— J'ai pas envie d'oublier à quel point t'es sexy. répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

Alyssa manqua de s'étouffer, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir. L'Allumette s'avança toujours avec cette même démarche provocante et glissa sa main sur la cuisse de la rousse, main qu'elle retira rapidement.

— Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir aimé, tu t'es jeté sur moi je te rappelle.

— Pardon ? s'écria t-elle. Tu t'es jeté sur moi !

— Non tu t'es jeté sur moi.

— Non tu t'es jeté sur moi ! fit-elle en s'affolant et en tapant violemment son pied contre le carrelage.

John sourit de son éternel sourire et se pencha vers la jeune fille qui elle s'empressa de reculer d'un mouvement brusque. Manquant de peu de céder à la tentation.

_Une deuxième fois._

— Je te propose un marché.

— Et pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance.

— Tu n'as pas à me faire confiance, tu ne me feras jamais confiance après tout.

— En effet car on ne gagne pas la confiance on la battit et dans ton cas les fondations sont plutôt désastreuses.

L'Allumette balaya sa réplique philosophique d'un geste de la main tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette fille là, était vraiment insupportable mais oh seigneur se qu'il la trouvait "sexy" comme il disait.

— Quel est le marché ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, s'apprêtant à entendre une énorme connerie.

— Un marché qui nous arrangera tous les deux.

La jeune fille soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il l'exaspérait vraiment, il la faisait tourner autour du pot, car il savait ô combien elle n'était pas patiente du tout et ô combien il pouvait avoir le don de l'énerver en un temps records.

— On ne va pas y passer la nuit. fit-elle en claquant ses doigts, lui ordonnant d'en venir au fait.

— Si ça te tente tellement..

L'Allumette étira son sourire carnassier et s'avança vers elle, coupant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, mais la main que lui tendit Alyssa la cloua sur place et il la dévisagea avec ce drôle de regard dont lui seul avait le secret.

À son tour, la jeune fille le regardait d'un air froid, se cachant sous sa grosse carapace. Lorsqu'elle avait craqué la nuit dernière, elle savait, elle le savait que se serait dur de ne pas succomber une deuxième fois à la tentation. C'était comme si John était une sucrerie indispensable : elle succombe et elle regrette.

— On a une relation plutôt étrange, Strangie. fit-il en esquissant un sourire sarcastique

— Je te ne le fais pas dire.

— Me coupe pas.

Il bomba le torse comme pour se rapprocher d'elle et elle recula, se cognant contre le mur carrelé d'un couleur coquille d'œuf simple et fade.

— Autant passer de l'étrange total à une relation strictement sexuelle.

Cette fois-ci Alyssa s'étouffa réellement et frappa violemment de son point son buste, elle semblait sur le point de cracher ses poumons dans l'évier et de redécorer le marbre à la couleur de son sang tellement elle toussait. Quand elle reprit une respiration à proprement normale, elle fit d'un ton sec :

— Hors de question.

John esquissa un petit rire sadique, sachant qu'elle refuserait, il avait tout de même eu le temps de cogiter longtemps sur le sujet. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il cogité ? Il aurait pu y aller sans réfléchir, sur de lui, sur des conséquences, mais surtout sur de la réponse de la jeune rousse. Positive, bien entendu.

— Aller, tu te ferais du mal à toi-même.

— Justement j'ai eu une discussion à ce propos avec moi-même et ça ne m'empêcheras pas de dormir.

_Arrête de mentir._

C'est la vérité qu'à moitié.

_Tu sais que j'ai raison et ça te fait du mal._

L'Allumette reculant sans mot dire, il avait fini son explication et maintenant, il attendait une réponse de la part d'Alyssa. Cette dernière s'entortilla les doigts dans l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et tira dessus si fort qu'il arriva à la hauteur de son genou, certaine qu'il ne bougerait avant d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante.

Pourquoi elle réfléchissait autant alors qu'elle devrait refuser au quart de tour.

_Allez accepte._

Alyssa fit une liste des pour et des contre qu'elle affronteraient en acceptant d'avoir une relation "strictement sexuelle" avec l'Allumette. Allumette qu'elle trouvait arrogant, incapable, stupide, provocateur et surtout pervers. Mais ils se contenteraient juste de coucher ensemble alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler face au caractère du brun, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de contre.

Il y avait un pour, un gros pour, un énorme pour.

_IL EST SEXY._

Mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

_Il faut assumer ses actes, poulette._

Alors le pour serait qu'elle pourrait soulager ses pulsions hormonales d'adolescente.

— Bien, j'accepte.

John sourit encore plus et son sourire semblait s'étirer jusqu'à ses oreilles.

— Mais je fais ça pour moi, pas pour toi. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, Pyro et n'attend rien de moi en retour.

Il esquissa son plus beau sourire carnassier et recula d'elle, comme satisfait de lui-même et il l'était fortement.

— Promet moi juste que tu ne tomberas pas amoureux de moi. fit-elle.

L'Allumette haussa un sourcil et explosa d'un rire gras et exagéré.

— Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos, le temps que je couche avec quelqu'un de sexy ça me suffit. Comme si j'allais tomber "amoureux" de toi. fit en riant de nouveau.

Sur ses mots, il fit un clin d'œil exagéré adressé à la jeune rousse et sortit de la pièce, la laissant cogiter. Elle avait les doigts rouges à force de les compresser dans le tissu de son tee-shirt, mais ses joues commençaient à rougir aussi. Pourquoi ?

_Il te trouve sexy._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Une deuxième fois ?

_Hello ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vis la nuit et que ma journée commence quand le soleil est couché ahah. Je ne respecte pas mon timing depuis quelques semaines, mais au moins je ne le poste pas trois mois plus tard, mais je m'excuse. J'avoue que je me suis réveillé ce matin en hurlant "Oh mon dieu mon chapitre". Enfin bref, le voici le voilà, le chapitre 10 pour lequel je n'avais pas réellement d'inspiration, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux._

_Bonne lecture !_

_RAR :_

_Jadounette : AHAH ! Je te l'avais bien dit chérie ! Quand aux répliques en italiques, oui c'est moi qui intervins, on peut dire que je suis la méchante conscience d'Alyssa. Oh que j'aurais aimé te voir t'étouffer ahah._

_Chay : AW J'ADORE QUE TU M'APPELLES STRANGIE. Parce qu'en vraie Alyssa, c'est mon personnage, c'est mon bébé, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait s'attacher à un personnage qu'on a crée nous-mêmes à ce point. (je me ship avec elle carrément mdrr). Toi aussi, tu me manques._

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une deuxième fois ?**

— Alyssa, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles malade.

La concernée passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et les attacha en un de ses habituels chignons qui ressemblait à un ananas avarié. Elle avait des petits cernes foncés sous les yeux qui trahissaient ses joues roses qu'elle avait durement pincées pour avoir un effet bonne mine. D'ailleurs, elle en avait pincé une plus forte que l'autre et on aurait dit qu'elle avait reçu une gifle.

_Une gifle d'idiote, pour une idiote._

— Tu joues à cache-cache depuis deux jours et tu me colles comme si ta vie en dépendait. Franchement, je ne peux même plus aller aux toilettes sans que tu ne me suives.

Malicia tendit sa main à son amie et cette dernière s'en empara, intercalant son bras sous le sien la serrant tout fort contre elle. Elle glissa son sac sur son épaule et toute deux se dirigèrent vers leur première heure de cours.

— Je suis fatigué en ce moment. Mes entraînements avec Jean fatiguent mon esprit et j'ai souvent des migraines.

_Oui, c'est ça._

— Un point pour le fait que tu es souvent introuvable, mais pourquoi tu es toujours accroché à moi comme cela. fit-elle en montrant leurs bras entrelacés en rigolant.

— Tu es mon amie.

— Dis plutôt que je suis la seule.

— Tout comme moi, pour toi.

Alyssa esquissa un petit rire et serra encore plus son étreinte autour du bras de la brune. C'était vrai, elle n'avait aucune autre amie appart Malicia sans compter Bobby. Les élèves ne l'approchaient pas la trouvant plutôt anti-sociable et étant dorénavant la deuxième télé kinésiste incontrôlable de l'Institut.

_Tu n'aurais pas oublié l'Allumette ?_

L'Allumette, entre autres, était la raison de son comportement. Elle restait toujours en présence de quelqu'un depuis le soir où ils avaient celé leur "marché sexuel". Toujours accroché au bras de Malicia, même lors de son jogging matinal, elle obligeait Bobby à venir avec elle. Lorsqu'elle était seule à l'angle d'un couloir, elle courrait jusqu'à croiser quelqu'un de sa connaissance, même si c'était Tornade. Elle avait même failli tomber hier en courant dans les escaliers.

— Toi, tout va bien ?

Alyssa lança un regard rempli de sous-entendus à la brune et cette dernière rougi automatiquement. La jeune rousse trouva ça drôle, voir très drôle.

_Tu es pareille._

— Disons que niveau contact physique ça n'avance pas vraiment, même pas du tout.

— Ça, je le comprends.

— Mais, reprit-elle, il m'a clairement fait comprendre éprouver des sentiments pour moi.

— Comme ci tu ne le savais pas, comme ci le monde entier ne le savait pas ! renchérit la rousse en rigolant.

A son tour Malicia rigola et enfonça son doigt dans la joue de la rousse, la frappant à plusieurs reprises laissant un petit point rouge dans sa peau marquant très vite.

— Oui mais l'entendre c'est toujours différent.

Alyssa ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouvant rien à redire, elle la referma, de plus le Glaçon sur patte fou amoureux de la fille intouchable venait d'arriver. Comme tous les matins, il embrassa le front d'Alyssa et caressa le bras de sa "petite amie" à travers le tissu de son pull. Il s'engagea dans une long monologue et Malicia le dévorait des yeux tandis que la rousse était intéressée par une autre chose.

_Ou une autre personne._

L'Allumette surgit de nulle part comme à son habitude et baragouina une sorte de bonjour comme à son habitude puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune télé kinésiste. Coup d'œil dont elle eut l'impression qui lui brulait toutes les parties de son corps. Elle le fusilla du regard, s'écartant un peu plus derrière Malicia comme si ça allait la protéger de ses pulsions hormonales et rien que dans ce geste tout faisait croire qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. John esquissa ce petit rire sadique dont lui seul avait le secret et s'éclipsa à l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

Il fut vite suivi par Bobby qui s'installa à ses côtés et qui lui posa une question qu'Alyssa essayait d'entendre, mais elle n'entendit rien et s'affala nonchalamment sur sa chaise aux côtés de sa bonne copine Malicia.

Le cours touchait presque à sa fin que sa tête glissa le long de son bras et s'écrasa contre la table en bois, la réveillant brutalement. Alyssa soupira et se frotta longuement les yeux, les enfonçant dans ses orbites et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit plusieurs taches noires vinrent obstruer sa vue.

— Alyssa, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'endors lors de mes cours. fit la voix douce d'Ororo.

La sonnerie retentit, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer.

— Alyssa, attends ici.

La jeune rousse ronchonna et rangea ses bouquins dans son sac qu'elle glissa sur son épaule. Elle s'appuya contre sa table, regardant chaque élève partir. Kitty traversa le mur en courant, deux filles aux cheveux rose et bleu coururent jusqu'à l'extérieur en rigolant et ainsi de suite. Malicia s'arrêta devant elle et Bobby posa ses mains sur ses épaules, son pull l'empêchant d'entrer en contact avec sa peau meurtrière.

— Je vous rejoins pour le prochain cours.

Malicia lui répondit d'un sourire et s'en alla, tirant Bobby par la manche. Ce dernier pinça la joue d'Alyssa et suivit la brune. Elle croisa le regard de l'Allumette et ce dernier sembla attendre lui aussi, la fixant d'un regard indescriptible. Mais Tornade l'incita à sortir et il ronchonna en trainant des pieds vers l'extérieur. Lorsque enfin la classe fut vide, la jeune fille se tourna vers Tornade.

— Assied toi je t'en pris.

Alyssa ne se fit pas prier et s'affala de nouveau sur sa chaise. La femme aux cheveux blancs prit une chaise à son tour et la plaça devant le pupitre de son élève, elle s'assit dessus et croisa les bras contre la table tandis que la rousse croisait les siens contre sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que qui se passe en ce moment Alyssa ?

— Je suis fatigué. répondit-elle.

— Il n'y a pas que cela, je le sens.

— Vous aussi vous êtes télépathe ?

Alyssa avait posé cette question plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme aux cheveux blancs qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Tornade était tellement gentille, elle prenait soin de ses élèves comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Elle était généreuse, offrant son aide à qui en a besoin étant prête à se plier en quatre pour les personnes qu'elle aime. Les besoins des autres étaient ce qui passaient bien avant tout, avant ses propres besoins.

C'était peut-être cela qu'elle n'aimait pas, car derrière ce masque de Madame Parfaite se cachait une colère et une rage extrême. Mais ce qu'Alyssa ne savait pas, c'est que cette colère était dirigée vers les humains. Comme pour elle.

— Mes parents me manquent.

— C'est normal.

Elle n'y avait jamais réellement pensé depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cet Institut pour mutants. Mais maintenant que le temps passait et qu'elle y était depuis presque plus de deux mois, elle commençait à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

— Je suis partie comme ça, sans un mot. dit-elle, la voix tremblant légèrement.

Tornade allait dire quelque chose la rassurant, mais les yeux brillants de son élève la dissuadèrent et elle la laissa continuer ainsi. Pour une fois qu'Alyssa Fray se confiait à elle.

— Je ne sais même pas s'ils me recherchent, je n'ai même pas pu leur dire au revoir ou quoi que se soit d'autre par exemple le fait que je suis une foutue mutante.

Elle tapa dans la table et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues roses. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait -deuxième fois plus tôt- et elle se trouvait faible. D'habitude elle se contentait de lutter et d'empêcher ses larmes de s'échapper, mais à cet instant elle n'en avait pas la force. Tornade essuya l'eau salée de ses pouces et releva le menton de la jeune adolescente.

— Je sais que c'est dur Alyssa et je ne crois pas le contraire. Malheureusement il est impossible pour toi que tu retournes là-bas parce que..

— Je sais je suis un danger. la coupa t-elle.

— La société est un danger.

Alyssa fronça les sourcils et essuya rageusement ses joues humides, elle détestait vraiment cette sensation.

_C'est humain de pleurer et je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça moi-même._

— Ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, Tornade. C'est que je n'ai même pas envie de retourner chez moi et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai peur, je fais comme si ce changement m'affecte et que je n'arrive pas à oublier ma vie parce que c'est ce qu'une personne saine d'esprit ressentirait. Mais moi, je ne ressens rien de tout ça.

Tornade écoutait avec toute son attention la jeune fille. Cette dernière soupira et passa ses mains contre son visage, le frottant si fort qu'il commençait à rougir. Elle se releva en faisant grincer la chaise comme toujours, les chaises de cette école grinçaient toutes, ce qui était une chose tout à fait désagréable.

— Peu importe, ça passera je vous le promet.

Tornade se leva à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de la rousse, elle avait la main chaude. Pas brûlante comme celle de l'Allumette, mais tout simplement tiède.

_Pourquoi par tous les démons de l'enfer, pourquoi tu penses à lui ?_

— Je l'espère.

**.**

**.**

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait passé sa journée à suivre Malicia de très prés, et une nouvelle fois cette dernière l'avait sermonner quand elle l'avait suivi jusque dans les toilettes. Malicia trouvait son comportement étrange, car elle avait toujours l'habitude de passer son temps dans la salle d'entrainement à abattre de coup de poing un sac de sable, ou encore à lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque jusque tard le soir.

Elle la trouvait très solitaire d'habitude et voilà que du jour au lendemain, elle pouvait presque reconnaître l'odeur de son parfum et combien de fois par jour elle clignait des yeux. Mais Alyssa ne pouvait pas lui en révéler la cause, elle était certaine que l'Allumette n'en avait pas parler à Bobby et qu'il gardait cette "relation" bien secrète.

_C'est plus excitant, ça va de soi._

Elle-même ne voulait pas que ça se sache, c'était son petit secret égoïste. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait accepté, et elle n'en aurait toujours aucune idée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seul de nouveau avec l'Allumette.

_D'ailleurs, ce moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais ça elle n'en avait aucune idée._

Malicia avait disparu et était introuvable, à vrai dire, elle avait fait tout son possible pour se débarrasser de la rousse et d'avoir un moment seul à seul avec Bobby. Ce qui était plutôt absurde et tant donné qu'appart se parler ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose.

Alors Alyssa marchait rapidement dans les couloirs à sa recherche, mais au bout d'un moment, elle en eut assez. Elle venait d'arriver devant les grandes portes de la bibliothèque et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y rentrer.

L'odeur des livres était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours apprécié, ainsi que le silence des bibliothèques. Elle avait son petit coin dans cette grande pièce, ce petit coin où il n'y avait personne. Juste à côté de la grande fenêtre sur le petit fauteuil vert en dessous d'une grande lampe poussiéreuse.

Alyssa dériva longuement entre les étagères remplies à ras bord de bouquins aussi passionnants les uns que les autres. Elle fit léviter trois gros livres de sciences fiction et elle s'installa tranquillement dans son fauteuil plus que confortable. Elle avait bien l'intention d'y passer la moitié de la nuit, n'étant pas du tout fatigué.

Malheureusement sa paix fut de courte durée car lorsqu'elle boucla le chapitre treize du premier livre qui n'était autre que Dracula -un chef d'œuvre je dois dire- la porte claqua et elle entendit des pas venir jusqu'à elle. Pendant ce qui lui parut un cours instant, elle eut soudainement chaud.

_Dommage pour toi, chérie._

Alyssa referma son bouquin et le posa sur la grosse pile, un nuage de poussière s'en échappa et elle toussota longuement, trahissant par ailleurs sa présence. Elle remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste jusqu'a son cou et se leva. Puis elle arpenta discrètement les étagères, tourna à droite, à gauche, de nouveau à gauche, puis à droite.

Une puissante poigne s'empara de son poignet et elle se sentit propulser en arrière et sa tête cogna contre une étagère, faisant s'écrouler un des livres à la couverture rouge.

— La bibliothèque n'est pas une bonne cachette pour toi.

La jeune fille soupira et se détacha de la poigne de l'Allumette, ce dernier se recula et s'adossa contre l'étagère juste en face d'elle. Alyssa ouvrit sa bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais elle se rétracta, n'ayant vraisemblablement rien à dire.

— Je t'ai cherché.

— Bien, tu m'as trouvé. fit-elle froidement.

John afficha son sourire carnassier et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, geste qui ne manqua pas d'attiser la jeune fille. Elle se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle sentit le gout métallique de son sang couler dans sa bouche.

Pourquoi au grand pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à appliquer ses résolutions, c'est-à-dire se retenir pour son plus grand bien.

A moins que se soit l'inverse..

_Parce qu'il est sexy, tu ne peux pas le nier._

— Se serait trop te demander de me laisser retourner à ma lecture ?

— Ça m'embattrait légèrement, oui.

Alyssa tenta de se reculer un peu plus, mais se cogna contre l'étagère une nouvelle fois et un nouveau livre tomba. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le ramasser ainsi que le premier, elle tendit simplement la paume de sa main vers le sol et les deux livres reprirent leurs places aussi vite qu'ils étaient tombés.

— Je me suis ennuyé depuis la dernière fois, Alli.

Alli.

Il l'avait appelé Alli. Ce n'était pas Alyssa, mais c'était une part d'elle-même de son humanité. Il l'appelait toujours "Strangie", la nommant par sa mutation. Elle n'aimait pas cela, pour elle n'était pas une mutante à part entière et voulait toujours être considéré comme normale.

_Beurk, quelle niaiserie tu vas me faire vomir._

— Pas moi.

John posa une main contre son cœur, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

— Oh, se me touche.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement face à cette petite scène et se haïssa encore plus de le trouver drôle.

Il s'avança vers elle, avalant les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient et pencha la tête sur la droite en la détaillant de haut en bas. Elle avait toujours son chignon qui tombait sur le côté de sa tête, épuisé par la journée. Son sweat beige faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux et son jean épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Tiens pour une fois qu'elle portait un jean.

John entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt et l'examina comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange, mais à la fois la plus merveilleuse du monde.

— Tu as des cheveux vachement étranges.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me le dit.

L'Allumette étira encore plus son sourire.

— Ils sont beaux... chuchota t-il.

_PARDON ?_

— Je te demande pardon ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et rapprocha son visage du sien. La rousse se surprit elle-même à approcher son visage aussi, et sa conscience leva les yeux au ciel.

_Je te ne le fais pas dire._

— Encore ? souffla t-elle du bout de ses lèvres.

Alyssa ne se reconnaissait pas, une partie d'elle-même devrait le repousser et c'était cette partie qui devait gagner. Mais l'autre partie qui avait envie de lui sauter au cou commençait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Cette haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard se dissipait et se transformait en un désir brulant. Aussi brulant que l'Allumette.

— Pourquoi pas.

L'Allumette passa sa main sous le sweat de la jeune fille et caressa doucement sa peau, qui se recouvrit de frisson à ce contact. Elle tenta de freiner le flux d'émotions qui se derversait en elle, comme une droge dans ses veines, mais c'était une chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore. Ainsi, elle ressentit tout ce que le jeune homme ressentait.

Cet habituel désir sauvage.

— Il y a personne ?

— Uniquement nous deux.

C'était assez pour inciter Alyssa à se laisser faire et elle-même à prendre les devants. Elle tira sur le jogging de John et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur. Il avait la peau chaude comme toujours, alors qu'elle avait la peau froide comme toujours peu importent les circonstances.

Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, sous le sweat d'Alyssa ou sous le t-shirt de John. A l'intérieur du jogging de ce dernier, qui était une matière souple et facile d'accès contrairement au jean de la rousse. John déboutonna le jean de la jeune fille et défit sa braguette puis il tira sur le sous-vêtement d'Alyssa. Qui n'était autre qu'un joli string en dentelle d'un rose très voyant.

_Avoue, tu as fait exprès._

Car en effet depuis peu, elle prenait la peine de porter de jolis sous-vêtements, fouillant même dans le tiroir de Malicia. Coïncidence ?

_Je ne crois pas._

Aucun d'eux n'approchait ses lèvres pour venir à bout de la tentation, mais ils ne le firent pas se contentant de faire durer le désir, mais aussi le suspense. Plus ils prenaient leurs temps, plus il y avait de risques que quelqu'un rentre dans la bibliothèque.

_Non mais vraiment, passez la seconde quoi. Vous êtes désespérant._

Finalement, John coupa les derniers centimètres, définitivement et succomba à cette tentation en se jetant sur les lèvres de la rousse. Toujours de cette manière sauvage et sur d'elle, n'ayant rien de doux. N'ayant rien d'un baiser passionné et amoureux, non, c'était loin de là, c'était un baiser sauvage et presque douloureux tellement ils se mordaient les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

— Attend. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

John soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, il posa une main contre l'étagère et s'appuya dessus. Cette fois s'il dévisageait la jeune fille d'une manière indescriptible. Alyssa tenta de lire en lui et effleura doucement la paume de sa main, mais elle la retira rapidement en voyant rien d'autre que de l'incompréhension. Ce qui était normal dans un sens, mais pas venant de lui.

— Tu as peur que notre petit arrangement ne soit découvert ? fit-il froidement.

— Non je veux dire, pas ici.

Alyssa lui sourit et c'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait. Bien évidemment ça n'avait rien d'un sourire sincère, mais simplement un sourire sarcastique comme lui. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'empara de sa manche, la tirant à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Ils montèrent les escaliers par de grandes enjambées et se retrouvèrent vite devant la chambre numéro 26.

Le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau et ouvrit la porte derrière eux. Mais juste avant de s'y glisser, ils entendirent le petit cliquetis d'un verrou de porte. Alyssa poussa le jeune brun si fort qu'il faillit tomber, elle arrangea les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage tandis que John passa ses mains sur son t-shirt froissé et tentait vainement de reprendre une respiration normale.

— C'est bon Pyro, je mettrais ton nom sur la feuille du devoir ne t'en fais pas !

John fronça les sourcils et la jeune rousse lui répondit d'un hochement de tête derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit arriver Kitty.

— Salut John. Salut Alyssa. fit-elle de son habituel ton jovial insupportable.

_Horrible Kitty Pryde._

— Salut Kitty, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

Alyssa lança un regard à John du genre "Je te l'avais bien dit" et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Kitty sourit à la jeune rousse et cette dernière lui sourit d'une façon des plus hypocrite possible. Puis lorsque la petite brune tourna à l'angle du couloir, Alyssa agita sa main et déplaça le coin du tapis faisant trébucher Kitty de tout son long sur le sol.

Au premier abord, elle avait apprécié Kitty, mais depuis que cette dernière lorgnait sur Bobby, elle lui était devenue plus qu'insupportable. Pour elle comme pour sa super copine, Malicia.

_Quelle histoire enfantine je vous jure._

— Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— J'ai l'air de l'aimer peut-être ? fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

John acquiesça en rigolant, il regarda à l'autre bout du couloir d'ou Kitty venait difficilement de se relever puis derrière lui.

— Bien où en étions nous ?

— A toi de me le dire. renchérit-elle, choqué par ses propres dires.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se jeta sur elle pour la troisième fois depuis la bibliothèque. La troisième fois était enfin la bonne après tout, car cette fois-ci, ils ne seraient pas dérangés par une quelconque intrusion. Malicia n'était pas là, et durant quelque seconde Alyssa se demanda où elle était, mais les mains expertes de John lui firent vite oublier sa question.

Il la poussa sur son lit parfaitement fait et elle qui était très maniaque ne pensa pas une seule seconde à l'état dans lequel il devrait être maintenant.

_Prend le lit de Malicia tend que tu y es, vieille fille._

John tira sur l'ourlet du sweat noir de la jeune fille et le lui retira, elle ne portait pas de t-shirt en dessous, mais juste son soutien-gorge noir ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Il continua de l'embrasser toujours aussi sauvagement tandis qu'Alyssa s'attaquait à son t-shirt, elle tira si fort dessus qu'elle manqua de l'arracher.

Il tira sur son jean et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, puis à l'intérieur de son string rose. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de John quand elle sentit deux doigts pénétrer son intimité. John l'embrassa, étouffant ainsi de peu son gémissement. Il valait mieux ne pas trop faire de bruit étant donner que les murs n'étaient pas si épais qu'ils en avaient l'air et laissait bien passer le son.

_Moi, j'entends tout et ça me dérange, mais ça par contre on s'en fou._

Finalement, Alyssa prit les devants et poussa John, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui. Il embrassa le bas de sa mâchoire et descendit vers son cou où il laissa encore une fois une belle marque rouge. Comme une marque de son passage, une marque de sa propriété.

**.**

**.**

— J'arrive pas à dormir.

Alyssa soupira et tira un peu plus sur le drap, cachant sa poitrine dénudée.

—Je ne t'ai pas demandé de dormir avec moi non plus. fit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers l'Allumette qui prenait presque tout la place dans son petit lit une place. John s'empara d'une de ses mèches rouges et l'enroula autour de son doigt avant de la relâcher sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, puis de caresser doucement sa joue. Alyssa fronça les sourcils, étonnée de ce comportement plutôt affectueux.

_Ew._

Mais John se rattrapa très vite et esquissa un petit sourire carnassier en désignant du doigt le lit vide de Malicia.

— Elle n'est pas là, alors pourquoi devrais-je ne pas en profiter ?

— Alors cesse de te plaindre et dors.

Elle se retourna de nouveau et sentit le bras de John s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Fermant doucement les yeux, elle tenta de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée comme elle sombrait dans les bras de l'Allumette.

— Mais j'arrive pas à dormir quand je suis dû côté de la fenêtre.

Il l'entendit soupirer violemment et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Alyssa se tourna et afficha les gros yeux. Elle se releva, cachant sa poitrine à l'aide du drap.

—Très bien prend ma place.

La jeune fille passa au-dessus de John et il prit sa place. Il s'installa de nouveau, le dos d'Alyssa contre le torse de John et ce dernier un bras autour de sa taille. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux.

_Vous êtes tellement mignon._

— J'arrive toujours pas.

— Je vais te tuer. grogna la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna vers John et le poussa du lit. Puis elle se releva entourant le drap autour de son corps frêle. Elle s'empara alors de toutes les affaires de John et lui jeta au visage, avant de le prendre par le bras et de le mettre à la porte.

— Le tapis du couloir est très confortable tu verras.

_Sinon il y avait le lit de Malicia, bande d'idiots._


	12. Chapitre 11 : Tension

_Salut ! Voila le chapitre 11 ! Dans une semaines ce sera le dernier weekend-end de l'été, j'ai envie de pleurer :(. J'espère que vous avez tous passez de bonnes vacances malgrè ce temps !_

_RAR :_

_Jadounette__ : Ahah tu es trop mignonne ! En effet je n'aime pas du tout Kitty, elle se permet de draguer Bobby devant Malicia en jouant de sa faiblesse, ew je la supporte pas. Voilà le chapitre dont je t'ai parler ahah, prépare toi !_

**_Disclaimer :_** _Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -exepté le principal- et les répliques des films sont en italiques._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Tension**

Le soleil traversa le rideau fin de couleur beige et vint chatouiller les paupières d'Alyssa. Elle poussa une sorte de grognement animal et se frotta les yeux puis le visage, se remémorant la veille.

_Parfaite petite partie de jambes en l'air._

Alors elle se redressa rapidement et se tourna vers le lit de Malicia, heureusement pour elle, il était vide. Soupirant de soulagement, elle se redressa assise sur son lit et sentit une main descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était revenu.

— Si j'avais su à quoi tu ressembles le matin, je ne serais pas revenu cette nuit.

Alyssa passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêles, mais quand elle sentit ses doigts bloqués dans les nœuds, elle la retira vivement. Elle ne répondit pas et trouva un petit mot posé sur sa table de chevet, c'était l'écriture de Malicia. Bien évidemment, il y avait un petit cœur dessus et elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant.

"Je suis dans la chambre de Bobby.

Bisous, Malicia"

— Personne ne t'a vu ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

— Personne, Madame.

John lui sourit de son sourire de prédateur et fit des petits haussements de sourcils pervers qui ne firent point rire la jeune fille. Elle s'empara de son jean qui trainait sur le sol puis prit -dans son tiroir- un t-shirt noir et un court cardigan beige, ainsi que des sous-vêtements n'oublions pas.

Elle se tourna vers son .. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'appeler. C'était impossible et non envisageable de l'appeler petit-ami, encore moins amant, car elle trouvait ceci tellement niais. Alors elle continuerait de l'appeler l'Allumette, après tout.

— Je vais prendre ma douche.

C'était étrange de dire ça, comme s'ils vivaient tout les deux une belle histoire. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire qu'elle allait prendre sa douche.

_Pauvre fille._

En effet, il n'en avait rien à faire et il lui répondit par un simple grognement et se rendormit aussitôt dans les draps de la rousse. Cette dernière s'engouffra dans la salle de bains, retira son horrible pyjama qu'elle jeta dans le panier à linge sale et le plus rapidement possible, elle sauta dans la cabine de douche.

Alyssa aurait dû mettre l'Allumette à la porte une deuxième fois, lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu revenir cette nuit. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la force, peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Aussi incroyable soit-il, lorsqu'il avait pointé le bout de son nez, Malicia avait-elle aussi disparu. Tant mieux pour eux.

Mais le plus étonnant encore, c'est qu'elle ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir couché avec lui pour la deuxième fois. Cette deuxième fois qu'elle espérait ne jamais arriver, et pourtant, elle ne se haïssait point et ne s'obligeait plus à croire qu'après cela, elle devrait s'enfermer et tout tenter pour ne plus jamais le croiser. Elle ne l'appréciait pas pour autant, mais niveau sexe soyons clair, c'était une bête et ça par contre elle appréciait.

_Égoïste jusqu'au bout, j'adore._

Alyssa se sécha rapidement et enfila ses vêtements, elle s'emmêla dans son jean et s'écroula sur le sol froid de la salle de bains. Grommelant des centaines d'injures, elle se releva et tout en brossant ses dents, elle se massa le bas de son dos douloureux.

— À mon tour maintenant. fit John en entrant dans la salle de bains sans aucune délicatesse.

— Tu aurais pus toquer. Répliqua Alyssa, en crachant la mousse de son dentifrice dans le lavabo.

John esquissa ce petit rire sarcastique qui avait l'habitude de lui clouer le bec et retira ses vêtements en s'engouffrant sous la douche encore chaude et humide. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce, il valait mieux s'éloigner d'un St John Allerdyce nu et ultra sexy.

Elle enfila ses indémodables converses blanches, elles commençaient à tirer vers le jaune tellement elles devenaient sales. Peut-être aurait-elle dut les lever, mais ça leur donnait une sorte de style. Elles étaient aussi désordonnées que son cerveau.

Soudain, elle entendit le cliquetis très reconnaissable d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Alyssa écarquilla les yeux et se jeta dans la salle de bains avant que Malicia ne la découvre.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça._

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda John, la tête sortit du rideau de douche et les cheveux tout mouillés.

— Ferme là ! Chuchota-t-elle. Ferme là, ferme là, ferme là !

Alyssa sautillait partout et priait le Seigneur pour que sa colocataire ne rentre par dans la salle de bains à cet instant. Malheureusement, notre cher Dieu ne sembla pas entendre ses prières, ou bien, il se faisait un plaisir de la voir dans de beaux draps.

— Alyssa, tu es dans la salle de bains ? Fit la voix douce mais qu'elle haïssait tant en cet instant de Malicia.

— Hum.. Oui. Oui ! Je prends ma douche.

Le poignet de la porte tourna et elle eut à peine le temps de voir la mèche blanche de Malicia avant son visage que la rousse sauta dans la cabine de douche, poussant John au passage. Ce dernier arrêta de savonner ses cheveux et se tourna vers elle, un sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres. Alyssa posa son doigt dessus et l'obligea à se taire en plantant ses ongles dans son avant-bras.

— Tu es bientôt prête Alyssa ? Nous partons au musée dans peu de temps !

— Bientôt Malicia, ne m'attend pas je te rejoindrais toi et Bobby dans quelques minutes.

L'Allumette la regardait fixement en étira toujours autant son sourire de prédateur. Alyssa ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs et plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Par le biais de sa main entouré autour de son bras, elle ressentit de l'amusement. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, il n'y avait que lui pour tirer de l'amusement de cette situation.

_En même temps regarde ta tête._

Car en effet, la douche était très étroite pour deux personnes et son corps habillé était collé contre celui nu et mouillé de l'Allumette. Le pommeau de douche crachait l'eau si fort qu'elle en resservait sur son visage et ses cheveux, ses vêtements étaient donc bon pour être changé.

— Sexy.. murmura John.

Alyssa sourit et elle sentit la main chaude et trempée du jeune brun remonter le long de sa cuisse, de sa taille passant sous son tee-shirt et s'attardant ensuite sur sa joue. D'un regard froid, elle lui ordonna d'arrêter, mais c'était mal le connaître et il n'en fit qu'à sa tête, continuant de caresser son ventre sous son tee-shirt, approchant dangereusement sa bouche de la nuque de la jeune mutante. Elle ferma les yeux et ferma son esprit, tentant de contrôler ses pulsions d'adolescente.

— Oh et..

_Toujours ici celle-là ?_

— Tu n'aurais pas vu John ? Il n'était pas dans sa chambre au réveil de Bobby.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne m'occupe pas de lui. fit-elle en repoussant John le fusillant du regard.

Ce dernier fit une sorte de grimace offensée et se tourna vers le pommeau de douche, rinçant ses cheveux. Alyssa lorgna sur son dos puis sur ses fesses et se repris rapidement en entendant la porte de la salle de bains claquer. Malicia était enfin sorti de la pièce et la jeune fille s'empressa de sortir de la cabine et retira ses vêtements trempés et collant sur sa peau.

John tira sur le rideau et sortit à son tour de la douche, une serviette entourée autour de sa taille. Il laissa derrière lui une traînée de gouttelette et Alyssa lui hurla de faire attention. Il avait les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur son front, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et elle se demandait combien de temps ça lui prenait de faire tenir ses cheveux en arrière comme tous les jours. À moins que se ne soit naturel.

Alyssa se tourna vers lui, s'avança et pointa son doigt sur son torse qu'elle frappa à plusieurs reprises.

— Je te préviens, Pyro ! fit-elle en tapant plus fort sur son torse. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ! Alors je vais sortir en première et tu feras semblant d'être en retard.

— On pourrait être en retard tous les deux. chuchota t-il en souriant, posant ses mains chaudes sur sa taille.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de la joue d'Alyssa, comme à son habitude. Elle pouvait presque prédire la suite, il descendrait le long de sa mâchoire, sur la naissance de sa poitrine, sa taille puis il empoignerait ses fesses. C'est évidemment ce qu'il se passa, avant qu'Alyssa ne le repousse, ses lèvres à tout juste un centimètre de distance des siennes.

— Idiot ! Dans cinq minutes tout l'Institut part au musée alors dépêche-toi !

— Bien, patronne.

**.**

**.**

En soit le musée n'avait rien de très intéressant. Alyssa avait visité beaucoup de musées dans son enfance et elle trouvait qu'il se ressemblait plus ou moins. Tous avec leurs horribles tableaux et leurs guides bavards qui pensaient connaître tout sur tout et qui nous répondait sur un ton arrogant et supérieur. Elle préférait de loin les zoos exotiques.

Alyssa s'était contentée de suivre le couple -si l'on pouvait dire- des professionnels en niaiserie elle a nommé : Bobby et Malicia. Elle avait senti le regard de l'Allumette sur ses courbes tout le long de la visite et contrairement à avant la dernière nuit, elle ne fit rien pour l'obliger à regarder ailleurs, au contraire.

_Coquine._

Elle avait attendu la pause depuis le début de la visite et maintenant qu'elle était arrivée, Alyssa regrettait presque les passionnantes sculptures de la Préhistoire et les explications tordu de Ororo à propos des loups.

Ils étaient toutes les quatre assit autour d'une table ronde métallique de la cafétéria du musée. Deux adolescents venaient juste de demander à notre cher Allumette son Zippo afin d'allumé une pauvre cigarette, mais ce dernier faisait son habituel idiot arrogant et s'amusait à les provoquer.

Celui qui avait la cigarette pendue à ses lèvres avait le visage fin et creux ainsi que des cheveux bouclés brun très foncé qui tombaient de part et d'autre sur son visage, tandis que l'autre avait les cheveux de la même longueur, mais plus lisse. Leurs visages se ressemblaient étrangement et Alyssa se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux.

— _C'est pas compliqué,_ fit celui aux cheveux lisses, _il t'a posé une question._

_— Pourquoi tu fais chier alors ?_

_— C'est vrai pourquoi tu fais chier ?_

Leur coordination fit rire les deux jeunes filles ainsi que Bobby.

— _Parce que je peux me le permettre._ rigola John.

— _Tu me donnes du feu !_ fit cheveux bouclé sur un ton strict.

Alyssa haussa les sourcils et avec un sourire digne d'une fillette qui essayait de provoquer, elle répliqua :

— Demandé aussi gentiment.

Aucun des deux garçons ne lui répondit, mais cheveux lisse lui lança un regard qui voulait bien dire "On ne t'as pas autorisé à l'ouvrir." John ouvrit son briquet et alluma la petite flamme, -toujours dans ce geste que lui seul savait faire- tout en soupirant. Puis il le referma violemment en tournant la tête vers la rousse, il lui sourit toujours en esquissant ce petit rire provocateur à l'égard des deux garçons.

— _Désolé je ne suis pas d'humeur._

_— Allez ça suffit John._ fit Malicia, dans son rôle de grande pacifiste.

— _T'en fais un peu trop là ?_ reprit Bobby.

Alyssa passa une main dans ses cheveux en se laissant tomber dans son siège. Elle, elle ne trouvait pas qu'il en faisait trop, au contraire, il s'amusait de ses deux garçons humains arrogants et pathétiques. Ce genre de petit garçon à sa maman qui faisait semblant d'être un gros dur, mais qui au final, faisait dans son pantalon à chaque difficulté qu'il pouvait rencontrer sur son chemin.

Alors non, l'Allumette n'en faisait un peu trop.

— _Quoi pour ta copine ? Ça l'excite, ce n'est pas ma faute._

_— Je ne la vois pas qui s'excite moi._

La jeune rousse frappa John au genou sous la table et ce dernier la fusilla du regard. Ce genre de situation ou deux personnes parlaient d'une autre personne comme si de rien était, alors que cette même personne était présente. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas.

_Hypothèse compliquée._

— Taisez-vous. ordonna t-elle.

Elle vit alors le garçon aux cheveux lisse lorgner sur le décolté de Malicia et cette dernière le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Alyssa soupira et en cet instant, elle priait pour que l'Allumette réduise ces deux immondices à deux pauvres tas de cendres.

_On passe du côté obscur de la force ? Je t'en pris, rejoint moins bébé._

— A_llez quoi on n'a pas le droit de se marrer un peu ?_

_— Ouai, il n'y a que toi que ça fait rire en attendant._

— Moi je trouve ça drôle.

Les deux mutants se tournèrent vers elle, un la dévisageant d'étonnement et l'autre lui souriant de son sourire de requin, prédateur, carnassier tout ce qu'il faut. Cette seconde d'inattention de la part de John fut assez pour que le garçon aux cheveux bouclé s'empare de son Zippo, et se recule tout en allumant sa cigarette.

— _Hé !_ fit froidement John en se levant.

Il se heurta contre cheveux lisse et ce dernier le poussa en arrière.

_Baston, baston, baston !_

Alyssa se leva automatiquement et vint se poster derrière John, glissant discrètement une main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Bobby et Malicia étaient bien trop intéressés par les trois garçons que par elle, heureusement. Ainsi elle le retenait de mettre un joli coup de poing dans le visage du garçon, mais elle savait que ça ne le retiendrait pas d'user de son pouvoir et une partie d'elle n'attendait que ça.

_— C'est ça t'es mignonne._

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclé tira sur sa cigarette et recracha la fumée en fixant John avec un regard provocateur.

— _Tu t'es levé pourquoi là ?_ fit cheveux lisse et John sourit en recevant la fumée en plein visage. _Tu fais plus ton gros killer ?_

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclé dévisagea Alyssa et haussa les sourcils de façon perverse, cette dernière lâcha le jean de l'Allumette et se recula tout en lui lançant un regard des plus noir possible.

John se décala sur la droite de façon à être plus en face du garçon qui tirait sur la cigarette et c'est à cet instant qu'Alyssa sut ce qu'il allait faire, alors elle se recula croisant les bras sur sa poitrine de façon à bien observer le spectacle, un sourire sadique qu'elle ne se connaissait pas naissant peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

L'Allumette attendit bien sagement que la cendre au bout de la cigarette soit le plus rouge possible et quand elle le fut, en un simple glignement de l'œil il enflamma toute la manche du garçon aux cheveux bouclé. Ce dernier lâcha automatiquement sa cigarette et se recula, se cognant contre les autres tables et tombant sur le sol tout en essayant d'éteindre le feu qui léchait la manche de son manteau et s'approchait dangereusement de son visage.

John explosa de rire, vite suivit par Alyssa. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait de cette situation, car si ça avait été quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, elle serait vite venue en son aide. Mais ce garçon était arrogant et pervers, qui plus est, il était un simple humain. Et elle commençait à douter de plus en plus à son appartenance à la race humaine depuis qu'elle entendait autour d'elle les persécutions que les mutants subissaient.

_La partie sadique commence à prendre une large place en ma petite Alyssa Fray, je suis, on ne peut plus, contente._

Mais leur distraction fut de courte durée, car Bobby envoya un jet de glace sur le bras du garçon et ce dernier fut recouvrit de neige, éteignant ainsi les flammes qu'avait provoquées l'Allumette. Sa respiration était saccadée et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement à mesure qu'il respirait, son regard était empli de peur, mais aussi d'incompréhension.

— Ça ! Ce n'est pas sympa Reine des Neiges. fit John en se tournant vers son ami, avec un regard espiègle.

Puis soudain la poitrine de cheveux bouclés s'arrêta de bouger et tout autre des quatre adolescents mutants s'arrêta de bouger. Les gens s'étaient stoppés en pleine marche, le regard vide et la respiration coupée. Tous les humains autour d'eux ressemblaient à de petits pantins avec lesquels ils pourraient s'amuser. Alyssa n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et par tous les démons de l'enfer, ça l'effrayait.

John s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux lisse et agita sa main devant son visage, aucune réaction. Alyssa s'approcha à son tour et poussa le jeune garçon avec son doigt, il tangua quelque seconde avant de revenir correctement à sa place.

— _Bobby, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ demanda Malicia, inquiète.

— _C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça._

— Il n'y a qu'Alyssa pour pouvoir faire cela. fit-il en le regardant.

Alyssa le fusilla du regard, il la surestimait un peu trop.

— Ce n'est pas moi. siffla t-elle.

Ils entendirent alors le roulement reconnaissable du fauteuil du Professeur, ainsi que sa voix grave et sereine :

— _Non c'est moi._

Il vint se poster devant eux et les dévisagea uns par uns, s'attardant un peu plus sur Alyssa et cette dernière sentit presque qu'il devait être déçu de son comportement. C'était un homme qui se battait pour la paix entre humains et mutants -à ce qu'elle avait compris- et elle riait d'un humain sous l'emprise d'un mutant.

_— La prochaine fois que vous voudrez faire de l'esbroufe, abstenez-vous._

— Pardonnez-nous professeur. fit Alyssa.

Elle sentit le regard noir de John sur elle, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était décevoir ce vieil homme, peu importe pourquoi.

_Je me suis trompé, le côté bisounours à l'air de toujours l'emporter._

C'est alors que le son de la télévision pendu sur un mur du musée se fit enfin entendre. Les quatre mutants relevèrent directement la tête vers elle, puis le Professeur ainsi que tout les élèves, Tornade, Scott et Jean se tournèrent eux aussi vers la petite télévision.

_"... Il semblerait que le président soit indemne quant à l'agresseur aucun signalement n'a été donné, mais plusieurs témoins affirment qu'il s'agissait d'un mutant."_

— _On devrait partir Professeur._ conseilla Bobby.

—_ C'est le plus sage en effet._

**.**

**.**

Alyssa n'avait aucune idée de comment ou pourquoi, mais tout les élèves et les professeurs de l'Institut se retrouvèrent devant le grand bâtiment. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir du voyage de retour et elle soupçonnait le Professeur d'avoir eu recours à un des ses pouvoirs étranges et surpuissant. Elle aussi elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.

Elle était épuisée et avait passé la fin de la journée à s'endormir sur son livre ouvert, confortablement installé dans son coin de la bibliothèque. Personne ne l'avait suivi, comme elle l'avait espéré, et personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, comme elle l'espérait tout autant.

— Comment tu as trouvé le musée ? demanda Malicia.

— Ennuyant à mourir.

Alyssa qui était allongée sur son lit simplement vêtu de son éternel legging noir ainsi que d'un pull gris bien trop grand, qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir, se redressa et regarda Malicia s'afférer à ranger correctement ses affaires dans ses deux tiroirs.

— Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, Alyssa.

La jeune rousse soupira et s'attendit au pire, et elle eut raison.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose qui se passe entre toi et John dont je ne se serais pas au courante ?

— Tu es déjà au courante, Malicia. C'est un ami arrogant et stupide que je suis obligé de supporter.

Malicia émit une sorte de bruit de désapprobation et sauta sur son lit s'engouffrant sous la couverture, elle éteignit la lampe en tirant sur la petite ficelle qui pendait tristement puis elle regarda son amie. Quant à Alyssa, elle avait le regard rivé sur le plafond, et ses pensées dérivaient lentement vers une certaine Allumette géante.

Elle ne le haïssait plus autant qu'auparavant et c'était une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il l'exaspérait toujours avec son comportement plus qu'insupportable et s'il ne lui servait pas à calmer ses pulsions d'adolescente, elle l'aurait déjà tué lentement et douloureusement.

Alors pourquoi au grand pourquoi elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son prénom ?

_Flippant_.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? fit Malicia une bonne heure après s'être endormis, la voix pâteuse et fatigué.

Alyssa fronça les sourcils et se leva, enfilant une grosse paire de chaussettes qui trainaient dans un coin de la pièce. Puis comme à son habitude, elle attacha ses cheveux et s'approcha doucement du lit de sa colocataire.

— Rendors toi Malicia, je descends à la cuisine.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut une sorte de grognement alors elle conclut que Malicia ne viendrait surement pas avec elle. Alors elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et trottina jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, elle remercia Dieu de lui avoir fait penser à mettre de chaudes chaussettes. C'était une fille très frileuse, mais uniquement de ses pieds et ses mains, ce qui paraissait parfois étrange.

Alyssa ne fut pas étonnée de trouver le jeune petit garçon qui changeait les chaines de télévision par un simple glignement des yeux affalé dans le canapé devant la télévision, il ne dormait jamais. Mais comment par tous les diables, faisait-il ? se demandait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

— Salut toi.

— Salut la nouvelle, encore une petite faim ? fit-il de sa voix enfantine.

— Ça fait plus de deux mois, je ne suis plus la petite nouvelle. grogna t-elle en mimant une moue boudeuse.

Elle fut, en revanche, plus étonnée de voir la lumière de la petite cuisine allumée à travers la porte entrouverte. Elle pria quelque seconde pour que se ne soit pas quelqu'un d'inconnu, une personne qu'elle n'appréciait pas ou encore John. Pour une fois Dieu entendit sa prière, car la personne qui était assise derrière le bar était juste Bobby.

Il mangeait une glace avec une grosse cuillère en métal et Alyssa esquissa un petit rire moqueur. Un glaçon qui mangeait de la glace. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rire, mais Alyssa tirait de l'amusement de la plupart des situations. Excepté quand elle en était la cause.

_La plupart du temps à vrai dire._

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ? demanda t-il.

Elle hocha négativement la tête en guise de réponse et fouilla dans les placards, s'emparant d'une assiette qu'elle remplit de pancakes, qu'elle recouvrit de sirop et de crème fouetté trouvé dans le frigo. Elle s'empara de couvert et découpa dans ses pancakes, sous le regard à la fois moqueur et étonné de Bobby.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi toute la journée.

— A ce propos, je t'ai vu dormir debout devant une sculpture d'éléphant au musée. rit-il.

— M'en parle pas.. répondit-elle en joignant son rire au siens.

Contrairement à elle, Bobby paraissait fatigué et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient là pour le prouver.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne te vois jamais à la cuisine et crois moi, je viens ici presque toutes les nuits.

L'air que Bobby lui lança voulait clairement dire "Je vois ou passe les réserves de biscuit" et elle se sentit soudainement gênée. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui répondre, mais malheureusement pour notre curieuse Alyssa la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Logan fit son apparition.

—_ Personne dort dans cette baraque._ fit-il en se dirigeant comme un automate vers le frigo.

— _Faut croire._

_— Il y a de la bière ?_

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel, c'était du typiquement du Logan tout craché. Bobby répondit en haussant les sourcils et en esquissant un sourire ironique.

— _C'est une école ici._ fit-il, comme une évidence.

— _Ca veut dire non ?_

_— Oui ça veut dire non._

_— Il y a autre chose que du lait chocolaté ?_

_— Dans le petit placard il y a des sodas._

Le Glaçon sur patte montra du bout de sa cuillère un petit placard en bois et Logan en sortit une bouteille de soda en verre. Il s'apprêta à boire directement au goulot puis se rappela soudainement de la mutation de Bobby, alors il lui tendit sa bouteille. Bobby s'en empara et souffla sur le goulot, et du givre apparut sur le verre.

— _Merci._

_— De rien._

En tant que gros nounours personnel et protecteur, il s'assit sur le tabouret aux côtés d'Alyssa et lui fit une petite frappe amicale sur l'épaule. Elle manqua de tomber du tabouret et de s'écraser sur le carrelage froid ce qui aurait été très douloureux, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse.

— Super tes chaussettes roses, gamine.

— Merci. répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Alyssa maudissait Logan en cet instant d'avoir pointer le bout de son museau à l'instant ou Bobby allait lui répondre. Elle n'osait pas lui poser la question à nouveau, il paraissait fatigué, mais il n'y avait pas que la fatigue, elle en était certaine.

— _Alors tes parents comme ça ils t'envoient à l'école des mutants ?_ demanda Logan à l'intention de Bobby.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le mot "parent" Alyssa décrocha totalement. Elle mâchait ses pancakes sans pour autant écouter la conversation entre Logan et Bobby. Ses parents à elle ne l'avaient pas envoyé à "L'Ecole des Mutants", ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, car elle les avait abandonnées.

_Boum, la culpabilité te ronge à nouveau._

_— Et donc toi et Malicia.._

_Écoute ça devient intéressant._

Alyssa releva automatiquement la tête pour voir le petit sourire naissant sur les lèvres de Bobby qui contrastait avec son air épuisé.

— _Oui, enfin ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'aimerais bien c'est que.._

Logan fronça les sourcils et la jeune rousse conclue qu'il n'était au courant de rien sur l'étrange et complètement bizarre relation qu'entretenait Bobby et Malicia. D'un côté, cette liaison la faisait sourire, car ça rendait les deux mutants heureux, mais parfois, elle lui donnait envie de vomir tellement elle était compliquée.

— _C'est pas toujours facile quand on veut être proche de quelqu'un et puis c'est pas possible._

Il paraissait encore plus épuisé à cet instant et son petit sourire si mignon s'était littéralement envolé. Le silence tomba de nouveau et tout ce qu'on entendit était le bruit incessant que faisait Alyssa en machant ses pancakes, tentant de se faire discrète mais étant loin d'y arriver. Logan se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et frappa dans sa main, faisant tomber sa fourchette. Alyssa gromella et se mit dos à Logan, tournant sa précieuse assiette avec elle.

— _Toi je t'ai vu regarder le Docteur Grey._

Alyssa se retint de peu d'esquisser ce petit rire qui avait le don de vous faire comprendre ce que vous voulez comprendre, car Logan lui lança ce regard qui avait lui le don de la faire taire.

— _Je te demande pardon ?_

_— Oh, rien._ fit Bobby en s'attaquant de nouveau à sa glace.

Mais soudain, Logan avala de travers le liquide qu'il buvait et se retint de s'étouffer. Il posa la bouteille sur le comptoir et se releva brutalement, il avait l'air d'un animal qui tendait l'oreille et en effet, il tendait l'oreille. La jeune rousse se leva derrière lui abandonnant sa précieuse marchandise et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Bobby.

— _Chu-chut !_ lui ordonna Logan

Alyssa releva sa tête vers le plafond, à son tour, elle entendait des pas au dessus d'elle. Des pas qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux d'un élève mutant qui se levait discrètement la nuits, c'était des pas bruyants, des pas qui ne signalaient rien de bon.


	13. Chapitre 12 : L'attaque

_Hello ! Voici enfin le chapitre 12, celui ou -enfin- l'action commence ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, car c'est surement mon moment favori dans le film, ainsi que la suite. Enfin, bonne lecture !_

_RAR :_  
_ur chay : Aw t'es trop mignonne ! MA chay ! Tu m'étonnes que son réveil soit pas mal, j'aimerais bien avoir le même moi aussi oulala. Non mais imagine Alyssa au réveil aussi il y a de quoi avoir peur, je te le dis ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça elle ne va pas être une victime pour autant, et oui, c'est une obsédée sexuelle comme tu dis ! Elle est bi d'ailleurs, si tu voulais savoir au cas ou. Malicia pour l'instant elle ignore totalement, le premier à voir cera ... AHAH TU AS CRU QUE J'ALLAIS TE LE DIRE. Mais j'avoue que Bobby et Malicia, on leur piste à eux aussi. Et oui prépare-toi !_

_Kira : Merci pour ton reviews, sa me fait plaisir ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde se pose cette question ahah, c'est normal mais je suis le seule à savoir. Voilà le chapitre que tu attends avec impatience, bonne lecture !_

_Jadounette : Ouh ma chère Jadounette, prépare-toi ! Imagine-toi Alyssa avec ses belles chaussettes rose ahah, tu riras encore plus ! Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer pour Alyssa, bien que je t'aie raconté tout de même comment son comportement allait changer au quart de tour, mais AHAH, tu ne t'imagines même pas ce qu'il va lui arriver !_

___**Disclaimer** : Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : L'attaque**

— Logan.. fit Alyssa, la voix tremblotante.

Ce dernier lui ordonna de se taire et il sortit de la cuisine laissant les deux jeunes mutants sans protection. Alyssa pensa à cela, car les pas qu'elle entendait au-dessus d'elle et qui se rapprochait de plus en plus commençait à l'effrayer.

— Alyssa, fit Bobby la sortant de sa torpeur, vient voir.

Elle s'approcha de lui vers la fenêtre et scruta l'extérieur du château. Il faisait nuit noir dehors et il était impossible de bien voir, mais lorsque l'on regardait au bon endroit, on pouvait voir des hélicoptères survoler la zone, et quelques-uns au sol. Des hommes encapuchonnés de noir sortaient de ces hélicoptères.

Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux et Alyssa fut la première à sursauter et à se retourner, prête à se jeter par la fenêtre à la moindre difficulté. Un homme habillé en noir, portant une cagoule qui cachait son visage maquillé de camouflage venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et pointait une arme sur eux.

L'homme s'apprêta à tirer, mais quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et coinça son bras dans son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de faire tout mouvement. Les deux hommes semblaient grogner et se débattaient avec force.

_Oh Seigneur !_

_— Tu t'es gouré de maison, mon gros._ blagua Logan, affichant cependant un air très sérieux.

Puis soudain un cri strident et horrible pour les oreilles des jeunes gens se fit entendre, résonnant dans tout le château. Il semblait long et sa portée était décuplée et Alyssa se doutait d'ou venait ce cri de petite fille.

Logan grogna et relâcha son emprise sur le bras gauche du soldat, malheureusement pour Alyssa et Bobby ce bras était celui qui portait l'arme. Alors le soldat se mit à tirer au hasard, brisant la grande fenêtre et tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Les deux jeunes mutants avaient tout juste eu le temps de se jeter contre le comptoir, évitant ainsi de recevoir une balle.

Le cri semblait interminable et faisait froid dans le dos. Alyssa gardait les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles et elle serrait si fort que ces dernières commençaient à devenir rouges et qu'un bourdonnement se fit ressentir au fond de ses tympans.

Puis soudain, le cri s'affaiblit et s'arrêta net et Alyssa craignait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à cette petite, elle se releva brutalement, mais retomba sur le sol en voyant le soldat s'emparer d'un poignard et se jeter sur Logan. Il lui lacera la joue et se pencha sur lui avec force. La petite entaille se referma sous les yeux effarés du soldat et les griffes de Wolverine sortirent de ses mains en un grincement sonore. Logan repoussa le soldat contre le réfrigérateur en hurlant et enfonça ses griffes dans son torse. Alyssa gémit et Bobby lui serra le bras, la rassurant un peu.

_Fillette._

Elle entendit alors le souffle rauque de Logan et se releva doucement en s'appuyant contre le comptoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre ensanglanté du soldat et réprima un haut-le-cœur, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

— Ça va les gosses ? demanda Logan.

Bobby se releva doucement à son tour et hocha doucement la tête, surement incapable de répondre quelque chose de concret après se qu'il venait de se passer. Alyssa regarda tour à tour les deux hommes et hurla d'une voix tremblante :

— Bien, moi ce ne va pas du tout !

Logan s'approcha alors d'elle et s'empara de son menton, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens et vérifiant qu'il n'y ai aucune blessure grave ou moins grave.

— Tu n'as rien, donc tu vas bien !

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, car autour d'eux, ils entendirent les hélicoptères se rapprocher ainsi que des cris d'enfants et des troupeaux de soldats qui couraient un peu partout. Logan s'empressa de sortir dans le couloir, Bobby à sa suite ainsi que la jeune rousse. Il plaqua une main contre le torse du Glaçon sur patte, agrippant son t-shirt.

— Restez là.

Il y avait dans le couloir des dizaines de soldats qui couraient dans tous les sens. Sans aucune délicatesse ou un once d'humanité, Logan pressa le pas et se jeta sur eux. Il enfonçait ses griffes dans leurs dos, en veillant à plaquer sa main contre leurs bouches empêchant ainsi de faire entendre aux autres les cris de douleur.

Alyssa serra le poignet de Bobby et bien qu'elle fît tout pour, elle n'arrivait pas à regarder autre part que les corps mous, ensanglantés et sans vie des soldats qui s'écroulaient sur le sol après le passage de Logan. Par tous les démons de l'enfer, que se passait-il ? Ce n'était qu'une école, ne n'était que des enfants qui n'avaient rien de très menaçant. Alors pourquoi ses gens s'attaquaient-ils à eux ? Que leur voulaient-ils ?

Puis elle comprit, elle comprit que si ces gens étaient là, c'est parce que cet Institut était bondé de mutants, de jeunes bombes à retardement.

_Oh mon dieu ! Je déclare la troisième guerre mondiale ! Bouge Alyssa, bouge !_

À nouveau des cris se firent entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes, des cris qui sortirent Alyssa de sa contemplation morbide.

— _Il faut sortir vite dépêchez-vous !_ faisaient les enfants.

Alyssa se tourna vers Bobby, agrippant toujours désespérément son poignet.

— Il faut les aider, Bobby !

Il sembla réfléchir quelque instant et Alyssa le maudissait mentalement, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que courir la haut et venir en aide aux enfants. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la petite flamme au fond des yeux brillant de Bobby, elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

— Je dois trouver Malicia.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et couru dans les couloirs, tournant à droite et disparaissant dans la pénombre. Alyssa sautillait sur place en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens, maintenant qu'elle était seule sa peur se multipliait par cent et s'il n'y avait pas tous ces gens dehors, elle aurait brisé une fenêtre, sauté par cette derrière et elle se serait enfuit dans les bois.

Mais heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait aucun soldat dans le couloir où elle était, alors elle se lança à la poursuite de Bobby dans l'espoir de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Mais malgré ces deux mois passés ici, elle ne connaissait pas par cœur tous les couloirs, ni les passages secrets qui auraient pu l'aider à s'enfuir.

Alyssa arriva alors à l'angle d'un couloir, mais elle recula rapidement en tombant nez à nez avec un soldat. Elle ne put empêcher un cri de s'échapper de sa gorge lorsque le soldat pointa son arme sur elle. Le petit cliquetis que fit son arme quand il appuya sur la détente enclencha quelque chose chez Alyssa, la balle se cogna aussitôt contre son bouclier mental et s'écrasa sur le sol. Elle avait réussi à former ce fameux bouclier, et pour cela, il avait fallu qu'on lui tire dessus.

Puis sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, son regard fut attirer par une grenade attachée au gilet pare-balle de l'homme. Par la force de sa pensée, elle tira sur l'anneau et dégoupilla la bombe. Le soldat ne fit plus attention à elle et tenta vainement d'enlever la grenade accrochée, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y arriva pas et la grenade explosa. Lui avec.

_C'est morbide, beurk._

Alyssa sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et elle manqua de peu de s'écrouler sur le sol juste aux côtés du cadavre déchiqueté du soldat. C'était vraiment elle qui venait de réduire un homme à l'état de charcuterie sous la hache d'un boucher ? Elle sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge et cracha sur la moquette un liquide jaune et verdâtre dégageant une odeur nauséabonde.

Elle recula, les jambes tremblantes soutenant son ventre d'une main et s'appuyant sur le mur de l'autre. Puis lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'angle du couloir, échappant à la vue du cadavre -ou tout ce qu'il en reste- de l'homme, l'adrénaline s'empara d'elle et elle enjamba l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre.

La jeune fille se heurta alors contre Malicia, la jeune brune affichait un air inquiet et désemparé et était sur le point de fondre en larmes à la vue de son amie.

— Alyssa, il faut partir vite !

Alyssa allait s'emparer de la main de Malicia, mais se rétracta au dernier moment, rappelons-nous que toucher la brune revenait à mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Elles coururent longuement évitant de peu les soldats, et enjambant les corps que Logan laissait derrière lui. Alyssa revit alors l'homme exploser sous ses yeux et sentit de nouveau qu'elle allait vomir, elle s'arrêta dans sa course et se pencha contre un mur appuyant de toutes ses forces contre son ventre.

_Tu es ignoble et repoussante à souhait ô seigneur._

Malicia se retourna vers elle et posa une main sur son dos, le tissu qui séparait leurs peaux empêchait ainsi le contact mortel de la jeune mutante.

— Alyssa, je t'en pris, sois forte, il faut partir.

— Non, vas t-en je reste ici. Ils ne me trouveront pas si je reste caché. fit-elle en crachant de nouveau un liquide visqueux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Alyssa allait alors repousser son amie, mais elle tituba et manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol. Des pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir et la jeune rousse sursauta se cachant derrière une commode ayant peur que se soit de nouveau un soldat. Mais heureusement pour elles, c'était Bobby qui revenait, accompagné de John.

— _Malicia !_

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à bout de souffle, et des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur leurs fronts.

— _Bobby par ici !_

Alyssa sentit les deux garçons s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne se releva pas pour autant. Elle avait mal partout et était sur le point de vomir de nouveau, l'odeur du sang et de la chair de l'homme restait encrée dans ses narines et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle ne veut pas me suivre et.. s'affola Malicia.

— Alyssa ! ALYSSA! Réponds-moi ! hurla Bobby.

Derrière lui, John sautillait, affichant cet air plus qu'inquiet. Il se retenait de lui venir en aide, qui plus est Bobby avait l'air de plutôt bien s'en sortir et il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air jaloux malgré la situation. Si Alyssa le regardait, elle aurait trouvé cela étrange de voir une autre expression que celle qu'il ne lâchait jamais, cette expression arrogante, sarcastique, perverse et insupportable pour la jeune rousse.

_Beurk, tu viens de nouveau de repeindre le tapis._

— Donne-moi ta mais, Alyssa s'il te plait !

Alyssa tendit alors sa main à taton, sa vue était flou et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts froid de Bobby s'entrelacer aux siens qu'elle se releva en trébuchant. Le Glaçon sur patte la rattrapa de justesse et la redressa rapidement.

Même lorsque -pour lui aussi- l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines et qu'il venait de courir un marathon, sa peau était toujours aussi froide.

_Il y a actuellement des soldats qui cherchent à te tuer et toi, tu penses à ça ? Ressaisis-toi bon sang !_

Un cul-de-sac, ils venaient tous les quatre de tomber dans un cul-de-sac. Mais le pire de tout cela n'était pas encore arrivé, car en effet, il y avait des ombres derrière la fenêtre. Le soldat derrière la vitre planta quelque chose dans cette dernière et soudain, le verre se brisa et explosa dans le couloir. Les adolescents se protégèrent le visage et Malicia poussa un cri strident qui fit sursauter Alyssa.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et dévalèrent les escaliers. Alyssa avait toujours la main serrée dans celle de Bobby et il courait plus vite et avait de plus grandes jambes qu'elle, il était donc assez dur à suivre. Des cadavres jonchaient sur le sol et si sa vue n'était pas si floue, Alyssa se serrait évanouie sur-le-champ.

— Restons pas là ! hurla Bobby.

_Non sans blague ? Vous voulez allez où ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ENCERCLE de partout._

Alyssa, Malicia, Bobby et John arrivèrent alors dans le hall d'entrée, soudain la grande porte en chêne s'ouvrit brutalement devant eux. Des lumières blanches s'agitaient sur eux et Alyssa retrouva une vue à peu près normale, même si actuellement, elle ne voyait que du blanc.

Elle sut en cet instant que c'était la fin et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de fuir rapidement, elle resserra sa poigne autour de la main de Bobby. Ils étaient pris au piège. Si elle avait su que ça aurait été si dangereux d'être une mutante, elle aurait refusé de signer le contrat.

Puis quelqu'un rugit au-dessus d'eux. Alyssa reconnut immédiatement ce grognement, c'était Logan. Elle le vit sauter au-dessus d'eux et empaler les deux premiers soldats, puis les deux autres qu'il propulsa avec une force surhumaine derrière lui. Il se tourna vers eux et jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage pale d'Alyssa, il avait un peu de sang qui coulait sur son épaule, mais il n'avait cependant aucune plaie à cet endroit.

— _On se casse._ grogna t-il.

Ils s'apprêtèrent alors à sortir par la porte grand ouverte mais étant donner que Dieu avait une dent contre notre jeune Alyssa, de nouveaux soldats surgirent dans l'entrée.

— Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée Logan. fit Alyssa, toujours de sa voix tremblante.

Bobby les emmena alors dans un énième couloir, toujours en tirant la jeune rousse par sa main. Il s'arrêta et pressa sa main contre le mur en bois, une porte coulissante s'ouvrit leur laissant ainsi un accès à un passage secret.

— _C'est là._

Il poussa Alyssa dans le tunnel et se jeta à sa suite, vite suivit par John et Malicia. La porte se referma alors derrière eux, laissant Logan dans le couloir.

— Logan ! hurla Malicia et Alyssa à l'unisson.

Alyssa se jeta sur la porte, mais cette dernière ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces dessus et hurla le prénom de Logan plusieurs fois avant de se faire tirer en arrière par Bobby. Elle lui courra après et ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de tunnel gigantesque et humide. Elle commençait à avoir froid et ses chaussettes soudainement imbibées d'eau n'arrangeaient en rien cela.

— _Attendez, attendez il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ils vont le mettre en pièces._ débita Malicia.

— Je ne partirais pas sans lui ! reprit Alyssa.

— _Il se démerde on se casse._ hurla John.

Alyssa ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard froid, mais elle mit cette réplique dans un coin de la tête. Elle lui hurlera dessus quand ils serraient seuls.

— _Bobby !_

Le Glaçon sur patte se tourna vers Malicia et sembla hésiter l'espace d'une minute entre son meilleur ami et sa pseudo-petite copine intouchable. Alyssa regarda cet échange de regard qui semblait durer une éternité.

— Mais décidez-vous !

Son hurlement qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au miaulement pathétique d'un chaton sembla faire réagir Bobby. Il hocha la tête en direction de Malicia et tout deux s'élancèrent de nouveau vers la porte, venant en aide à Logan. Même si en cet instant il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'aide, il faisait face à son passé aussi démanciel qu'il soit.

Alyssa hésita à les suivre, mais l'Allumette qui se tenait derrière elle, la respiration haletante, l'en dissuada. Elle se rongea alors les ongles attendant patiemment qu'ils reviennent avec son nounours géant protecteur et personnel.

Chaque seconde qui passait ressemblait à des heures pour la jeune fille et ses ongles qui ne ressemblaient plus à des ongles ne lui pardonneraient pas cet incident. Elle avait peur qu'à tout instant un soldat surgisse et que se soit la fin pour elle et John. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas en cet instant, c'était finir sa vie enfermée dans un cachot avec pour seule compagnie cette Allumette insupportable.

Alyssa sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna et repoussa violemment le jeune brun. À cause de l'eau, il manqua de trébucher, elle prit avantage de ce petit égard et d'un geste de sa main et de sa pensée, elle le fit tomber sur le sol froid et mouillé du tunnel.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? aboya t-il.

— On aurait fait comment sans Logan ? Hein ? Tu aurais pu le laisser mourir ici ?

— Si ça me permettais de sortir d'ici sain et sauf bien sur que oui ! fit-il en se relevant.

— Salopard ! hurla t-elle.

Son insulte résonna dans le tunnel et sembla gifler le jeune brun qui afficha un air décontenancé. Alyssa allait se jeter sur lui, assénant des coups d'ongles à son visage, mais elle entendit des pas leur provenir et elle s'arrêta dans son élan.

C'était Bobby et Malicia qui revenaient en courant, derrière eux se tenait Logan et Alyssa ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer quelque seconde puis il la reposa sur terre et s'empressa de courir vers la sortie.

— _Allez-y, vous arrêtez pas !_

Le tunnel s'étendait à perte de vue et ressemblait à un labyrinthe souterrain. Finalement, Bobby trouva vite une sortie et ils se retrouvèrent dans le garage de l'Institut. Bobby se jeta alors sur une voiture bleue et monta sur le siège arrière.

— _Allez-y, montez, montez !_ ordonna Logan.

— _Je prends le volant._

_— Eh une autre fois peut-être._

Logan poussa John et ce dernier ouvrit la porte arrière en grommelant des dizaines d'injures que Logan fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Malicia qui monta à l'avant regarda derrière elle et hurla, la voix tremblotante :

— Il n'y a pas de place pour Alyssa !

— Je m'en fous elle monte ! Tu montes gamine dépêche-toi !

Son géant nounours la prit alors par l'épaule et la poussa à l'intérieur de la voiture, elle tomba alors sur John qui releva les bras en arrière, faisant tout pour ne pas la toucher. Bobby tira sur son bras et fit de son possible pour l'installer correctement. Finalement, elle se retrouva une jambe sur John et son corps complètement serré contre le sien.

_Super._

— _Elle est à Cyclope la voiture !_ remarqua Bobby.

Logan s'arrêta alors de trifouiller les fils, essayant surement de se la jouer super espion dans les films et brandit son poing, une lame en métal -celle du milieu bien évidemment- en sortit et il l'enfonça en dessous du volant. La voiture démarra et Logan appuya frénétiquement sur l'accélérateur et démarra au quart de tour. Alyssa fut projetée en arrière, ou plutôt contre John et elle grogna en sentant de nouveau la bile monter dans sa gorge.

_Je suis sur qu'en 18 années, tu n'as jamais autant vomi que cette nuit._

— Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Logan.

— Oui. répondirent uniquement trois des jeunes mutants car Alyssa glissa un "Non!" la voix toujours aussi tremblante.

Alyssa releva ses yeux vides vers le rétroviseur et croisa le regard de Logan, son regard paraissait sincèrement inquiet et ils se regardèrent longuement ainsi jusqu'à ce que Logan faillît foncer dans un arbre.

— Ça va aller, gamine, ça va aller... tentât-il de la convaincre.

— J'AI TUE QUELQU'UN !

Elle hurla si fort que tout le monde dans la voiture sursauta. Son corps fut alors envahi de violents spasmes et elle tremblait tout en se mordant les doigts. Alors elle sentit deux bras puissants l'attirer vers un torse au tee-shirt blanc et lui caresser doucement le dos.

— Ça va aller. chuchota John à son oreille.

La voix du jeune brun sembla la calmer, car son corps tremblait un peu moins, mais elle se mordait toujours les doigts et revoyait la scène de son attaque. Elle revoyait l'arme pointer vers elle, la balle déviée par son bouclier, mais aussi la grenade qui explosa contre le corps du soldat, sa tête décapitée qui roula sur le côté, ses membres déchiquetés, elle avait même pu voir ses organes, seul son bouclier mental l'avait protégé des projections de sang et de chairs.

_On se serait cru en cours de dissection._

— Tu n'as fait que te protéger Alyssa. fit Malicia, tentant de la rassurer.

— J'ai .. Vu ... Ses .. Ses yeux avant de..

— Qu'est-ce tu pensais qu'il allait faire lui ? grogna Logan.

Il changea de vitesse et appuya brutalement sur l'accélérateur, heureusement pour eux qu'il n'y avait personne sur cette route à cet instant. Elle sentait toujours les doigts de John qui faisait des ronds dans son dos, mais elle sentait que lui aussi avait la main tremblante.

— Ça va aller. répétait t-il, sans que personne ne l'entende excepté Alyssa.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, John reprit d'une voix plus forte, mais d'ou émanait de l'inquiétude :

— _C'est quoi tout ce bordel alors ?_

_— Stryker._ répondit Logan.

—_ C'est qui ?_

_— J'me rappelle plus._

Il y eut un silence de nouveau, mais un silence différent, un silence gêné. Le genre de silence que John n'appréciait pas du tout, ça, c'était une chose qu'Alyssa savait. D'ailleurs pourquoi savait-elle cela ? Elle était censée connaître son mauvais côté ainsi que son anatomie.

Il passait alors ses bras au dessus d'elle et la poussa légèrement, s'avançant vers tous les boutons qui commandaient les réglages de la voiture.

— _Bon, les silences géné moi sa me gave._ fit-il en appuyant au hasard sur un bouton.

— _Mais qu'est-ce que tu.._

Malicia ne termina pas sa phrase, car une horrible musique au volume maximum se mit en marche. Elle fit sursauter Alyssa et cette dernière manqua de tomber sur Bobby, elle était serrée entre les deux garçons mais allez savoir pourquoi elle se serrait plus vers l'Allumette. Ce dernier appuya alors sur un autre bouton et au plus grand bonheur de tous, la musique s'arrêta, mais au lieu de ça une sorte de technologie étrange en demi-lune ornée d'un X sortit de nuls parts.

— _Ça doit pas être le lecteur de CD._

Logan prit alors l'objet dans sa main et l'examina sous tous les angles avant de le reposer. John se rassit et attira de nouveau Alyssa contre lui. Cette dernière ne broncha pas malgré qu'il y a de cela tout juste quelque minutes, elle aurait pu lui arracher la tête. Elle se sentait très mal et ne se refuserait pas un peu de réconfort, même venant de John.

_Surtout venant de John._

— _Ou est-ce qu'on va alors ?_

_— Tornade et Jean sont à Boston on va aller là-bas._

_— Il y a mes parents à Boston._ murmura Bobby d'une voix faible.

— Bien. On s'arrêtera chez toi et on avisera de la suite.

La nuit était encore à son apogée et tout ce qu'on pouvait voir par les fenêtres de la voiture n'était que verdure et une longue route qui semblait interminable. Alyssa se mit alors à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles et son corps se remit à trembler légèrement.

_Elle va devenir folle ô seigneur, elle va devenir folle, et la ce n'est pas dans un Institut pour surdoués qu'elle va être envoyée, mais un Institut pour fou aillé._

Elle entendit alors la voix de John contre son oreille et de nouveau, les petites caresses dans son dos. Tout en s'agrippant contre son tee-shirt, elle gardait le regard rivé par la fenêtre et ses yeux bougeait de gauche à droite suivant difficilement les arbres.

— Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, tu es la mutante la plus forte que je connaisse même si tu ne le sais pas encore. elle pouvait alors sentir son sourire contre sa joue. Alors tu vas te concentrer et arrêter d'y penser, au lieu de cela imagine toi que je suis avec toi.

Ça changera rien que tu sois avec ou sans moi. pensait-elle. Il sembla entendre ses pensées, car il chuchota encore plus doucement :

— Nu.

Alyssa tenta d'esquisser un légué sourire, mais se ne fut qu'une sorte de grimace douloureuse. Elle s'arrêta alors de murmurer et le plus doucement possible, s'endormit en laissant tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de John. Tout ce qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut le chuchotement de Bobby, puis la réponse de l'Allumette.

— J'aurais le droit à des explications ?

— Il n'y en a aucune.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Un Barbecue ? Idée plutôt

_Hello ! J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas postée depuis un bon bout de temps alors que non, je respecte mon timing -pour l'instant- ! J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée, pour ma part, je ne préfère pas m'engager sur ce sujet sinon demain, on y est encore. Disons que mon emploi du temps ressemble à un morceau de gruyère plein de trous et que la population de mon école commence à devenir bien trop élevée. J'ai toujours dit qu'ils devraient créer un Hunger Games._

_Enfin parlons bien parlons peu, voici le chapitre 13 et comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Oh et merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! _

_PS : Je vois que certaines personnes ont du mal à comprendre les répliques en italiques. Lorsqu'elles n'ont pas de tiré comme ceci "— ", c'est l'intervention de la conscience d'Alyssa. Je suis désolé de vous le dire que maintenant ! :)_

_RAR :_

_Jadounette : Tu dis ça à chaque fois ahah mais ça me fait plaisir ! J'adore moi aussi imaginer les scènes des films en rajoutant ma petite Alyssa bien évidemment. Tu comptes me poser ses questions jusqu'à avoir la réponse ahah ? En tout cas, je suis déçu que l'on ne soit pas dans la même classe :(, il fait qu'on se trouve une heure ou rester ensemble pour discuter de tout ça, comme tu en as tellement envie ! Kiss kiss_

_Jofrench22 : Oh ton reviews me fait extrêmement plaisir, je dois dire que mon sourire s'étirait de plus en plus lorsque je le lisais ! Mettons-nous à sa place, tuer une personne pour la première fois sans le vouloir par pures défenses, c'est traumatisant surtout ma petite Alyssa. On ne sait jamais sur quels pieds danser avec ce John n'est-ce pas, moi-même, j'ai du mal, car pour moi, c'est un personnage très compliqué à la fois arrogant méchant et tout ce qui va avec, mais qui pourrait aussi éprouver un amour indescriptible pour une seule et même personne ! J'ai pensé à faire des chapitres sur son point de vue, mais je ne pense pas que se soit pour le moment, car ma fiction est divisée en deux parties, surement pour la deuxième. Les répliques en italiques sont comme des interventions de la conscience sadique d'Alyssa en fait, c'est assez dut à comprendre, je m'en doute et je m'en excuse. Mais j'adore ça, c'est comme si sa conscience, on pourrait dire que c'est moi, impose son point de vue à chaque fois ahah. Pour le départ de John, je ne peux rien te dire de ce côté, mais c'est un moment crucial dans l'histoire, donc je te laisse le suspense. _

___**Disclaimer **: Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un barbecue ? Idée plutôt excitante**

— Alyssa ! entendit-elle vaguement.

— Comment est-ce qu'elle arrive à dormir après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

— Elle est complètement folle, mais ça je ne vous l'apprend pas. Bien, bougez-là de moi, je commence à avoir des crampes.

— Alyssa !

— Oh mon dieu elle a bavé sur mon tee-shirt !

— Bon ça suffit.

Alyssa papillonna des yeux et les entrouvrit tout doucement, premièrement, elle se fit agresser par la lumière du soleil, deuxième par le tee-shirt blanc légèrement immaculé de bave, puis troisièmement par Logan qui lui secouait vivement le bras.

Elle se frotta alors les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, tentant vainement de leur donner un aspect normal, mais c'était peine perdus d'avance. Elle retira alors son bras de la poigne de Logan et grogna comme un animal, ou plutôt comme un petit chaton pathétique pensaient-ils tous.

— C'est bon je suis réveillé.

— C'est pas trop tôt.

L'Allumette la poussa alors contre Bobby et étira ses bras en avant en soupirant de soulagement, puis il baissa les yeux sur son tee-shirt.

— Super il est foutu maintenant.

Il sortit de la voiture et manqua de s'écrouler au sol, il avait les jambes engourdies à cause du voyage surement comme Malicia, Bobby, et Alyssa bien que cette dernière n'en soit pas aussi sur pour le cas de Logan, car quand ce dernier sorti à son tour de la voiture, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'étirer ou de montrer qu'il avait mal quelque part.

— Ou sommes-nous ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

— A Boston. répondit Logan.

— Chez moi.

Alyssa sortit à la suite de Bobby et comme elle s'en doutait, elle trébucha, mais le Glaçon sur patte la rattrapa de justesse et elle le remercia du regard. Elle vit alors les cernes sous ses yeux ainsi que sa peau bien plus pale que d'habitude. Il avait le regard vide et Alyssa sentit en posant une main contre son bras nu que retourner chez lui à l'improviste l'inquiétait, mais par ailleurs lui faisait mal.

Le soleil venait tout juste de ce levé et malgré que le ciel soit bleu, on pouvait voir au long un dégradé de rose. Alyssa jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de Logan, en effet, il n'était même pas 7h du matin.

— Suivez-moi.

Ils étaient devant une grande maison claire et les gens qui vivaient là, vivaient sans doute bien à leur aise. Bobby monta en premier sur le perron suivit de prés par Malicia ainsi que John tendit que Logan et Alyssa se tenaient en arrière. Cette dernière était encore très faible et fatiguée, elle manquait à chaque seconde de s'écrouler inconsciente sur le sol.

Bobby souleva alors un petit pot de fleurs violettes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et en sortit un trousseau de clefs. Tout en l'insérant dans la serrure de la porte, il regardait partout autour de lui ayant peur à tout instant de voir ses parents rentrer, ou encore se tenir derrière la porte dans le salon.

— _Maman ! Papa ! Ronny ? Il y a quelqu'un ?_

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais pour être sur il regarda tout de même un peu partout. Malicia ne le quittait pas des yeux, Alyssa tentait toujours d'assembler ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, John ouvrait et fermait son briquet dans son habituel cliquetis sonore, et Logan et bien.. Logan.

— _Je vais nous trouver des fringues._ fit-il, puis il tourna la tête vers John. _Brûle rien._

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air fatigué, non pas d'épuisement, mais de lassitude. Bobby tourna sur la gauche et monta à l'étage, vite suivit par Malicia. Logan disparut dans la cuisine et Alyssa se douta qu'il irait à la recherche d'une bière.

Elle se retrouva seule avec l'Allumette, mais pas pour longtemps, car elle repéra rapidement le canapé du salon de Bobby. Elle se jeta littéralement dessus et s'installa confortablement, retirant ses chaussettes et massant ces pieds sales qui lui faisaient affreusement mal. Ces chaussettes roses gisaient sur le sol et commençaient à créer une flaque sur le sol du salon.

_Tu es sale, vraiment._

Alyssa allait de nouveau s'endormir sur le canapé quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle se remit assise tout en restant enfoncé au plus possible dans le sofa. L'Allumette la regardait avec un regard vide, mais gardant toujours cette étincelle arrogante et insupportable mais moins prononcée.

_Il est beau._

Il lui tendit une petite assiette remplie de fruit, surtout des pommes coupé en morceaux. Elle fronça les sourcils et ne prit pas l'assiette, craignant qu'il ai craché dedans.

— Je n'ai pas empoisonné les fruits, idiote. siffla t-il froidement.

Alyssa soupira et baissa les yeux vers l'assiette de fruit avant de s'en emparer et de croquer dans un morceau de pomme. Elle sentait le regard brulant de John sur elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers lui. En effet, il la fixait, tout en faisant claquer son briquet dont elle n'entendait plus le claquement à force.

— Depuis quand j'ai le droit à ceci, fit-elle en croquant dans un morceau de banane, de ta part ?

— Depuis que tu ressembles à un zombie.

Elle regarda derrière lui et croisa son reflet dans un miroir et en effet à côté d'elle un zombie serait top model. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un champ de bataille rassembler en une longue queue de cheval. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient presque disparu, mais son visage était aussi blanc que neige et les veines de son cou ressortaient.

— Merci. fit-elle en veillant à ne pas croiser son regard.

— Pardon ?

Alyssa sentait son sourire s'étirer sans pour autant le voir, à croire qu'elle pouvait sentir le moindre de ses faits et gestes sans qu'elle ne les voie.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas entendu.

Il haussa les épaules et esquissa un petit rire sarcastique.

— Je voulais juste l'entendre une deuxième fois.

Elle se tortilla dans le canapé et engouffra le reste des fruits avant de tendre de nouveau l'assiette à John qui la posa sur la table basse. Dans la cuisine, à côté, elle vit Logan faire les cent pas, les sourcils froncer et les traits de son visage tendus.

— Merci de m'avoir rassurer tout à l'heure, et merci pour les fruits.

— C'est bien de le reconnaître. fit-il en esquissant son sourire carnassier, mais il ne le garda pas longtemps et baissa les yeux vers son Zippo qu'il faisait claquer à nouveau.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Alyssa regardait partout autour d'elle, passant de la coupelle vide sur la table de chevet, la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur, Logan qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce d'à côté, la Zippo de John puis les photos de la famille de Bobby. Tandis que l'Allumette avait son regard rivé sur elle et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'à son tour, elle le regarde.

Finalement, il suivit son regard vers les petits cadres de photo et se leva afin de les détailler unes à unes d'un regard froid, les lèvres pincées. Alyssa se leva et regarda la façon dont il épiait les photos de la famille de Bobby. Il semblait à cran, comme si le fait de voir les liens familiaux du Glaçon sur pattes lui rappelaient que les siens n'existaient presque plus.

— Il y a un problème ? osa t-elle demander.

Mais elle n'eut pour seule raison un regard méchant qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Le plus gros défaut de l'Allumette, celui qu'elle haïssait le plus possible était sa partie lunatique. Elle ne savait jamais sur quels pieds danser avec lui et encore plus en ce moment. Car auparavant, il se contentait de lui lancer des répliques cinglantes et de rester mauvais avec elle et la jeune fille s'y était habitué.

Cependant elle ne s'était pas habituée au St John Allerdyce qui savait être attentioné -si c'était possible de le considérer ainsi- et qui changeait d'humeur au quart de tour et devenait bien plus mauvais qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

— Alyssa ! John !

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers Malicia qui venait de dévaler les escaliers à la suite de Bobby, elle avait les joues roses tandis que ce dernier semblait livide et les veines de son cou étaient plus prononcées et d'une couleur grise inquiétante. Alyssa fronça les sourcils et d'un regard de la part de Malicia, elle comprit que les explications qu'elle attendait ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Bobby tendit un tee-shirt propre, un pantalon ainsi qu'une paire de basket à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le remercia et Bobby lui indiqua que sa chambre était la première porte à l'étage.

— Je t'ai trouvé des bottes Alyssa, elles appartiennent à ma mère mais elle ne s'en sert plus.

— Merci. fit-elle en s'empara des bottes.

Elles étaient noires et arrivaient au-dessus de ses chevilles, heureusement pour la jeune rousse qui avait les mollets très fins les bottes avaient des lacets et elle pourrait les serrer à sa guise. Bobby détailla sa tenue qui n'était pas son pyjama contrairement aux trois autres mutants, alors il ne lui trouva rien d'autre à vêtir. De toute manière, il n'aurait surement pas trouvé.

Puis Bobby disparut à l'étage, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules. Une fois que ses pieds disparurent à la dernière marche et qu'elles entendirent la porte claquer et un début de conversation entre lui et John -discution qui ressemblait plus à une dispute-, Malicia se mit à sautiller sur place. Alyssa fronça les sourcils, mais elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Malicia et Bobby à l'étage.

_Avoue le chéri, tu la trouves tellement niaise._

— Il m'a embrassé, je l'ai embrassé et.. s'affola-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

— Mais comment ..?

— Sa marche, je n'y croyais pas mais sa marche. J'ai essayé de contrôler mon pouvoir comme tu me l'as conseillé, débita-t-elle rapidement, j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, mais juste quelque seconde. Alyssa, j'étais à ça et j'ai perdu le contrôle.

— C'est normal Malicia. fit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts dans sa main gantée. Ce serait inhumain d'y arriver du premier coup.

— Nous sommes inhumains.

Alyssa fronça les sourcils et retira sa main de celle de Malicia. S'il y avait bien une personne qui savait contrer son détecteur d'émotion, c'était bien Malicia, car la jeune rousse ne pouvait pas toucher sa peau. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir ce que son amie ressentait, il suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux pour savoir qu'en cet instant, elle était dévastée.

La jeune rousse rejoint alors Logan dans la cuisine, ce dernier avait une bouteille de bière à la main et ça ne l'étonnait guère. De son autre main, il trifouillait le bidule technologique qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la voiture.

— C'est quoi ce truc ?

— J'en sais rien, gamine.

— Ça ressemble à un téléphone.

— Je crois que s'en est un en effet.

Il le rangea dans sa poche après l'avoir retourner une bonne centaine de fois puis il but une gorgée de sa bière. Soudain, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent et Alyssa sursauta contrairement à Logan qui restait de marbre comme toujours, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne de lui ce genre de comportement.

_En effet, tu es pathétique à sursauter tout les trente secondes._

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond identique à Bobby entra dans cuisine, vite suivit par une femme aux cheveux noir ébène qui remontait ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne. Ils dévisageaient toutes les deux Logan puis Alyssa qui se cachait derrière son nounours géant et regardait d'un air méfiant les deux humains.

—_ Dis donc Ronny, la prochaine fois que tu mettras.._

Cette fois si un homme entra dans la pièce et passa devant la femme et son fils, dans l'intention de les protéger. Le chat qui était assis sur le comptoir sauta dans les bras de la femme et cette dernière dévisagea Alyssa comme si elle était une erreur de la nature. Cela ne fit rien à la jeune rousse, car disons que John l'y avait habitué.

— _Vous êtes qui vous ?_

Logan semblait perdu et si ces gens-là n'étaient pas la famille de Bobby, il se serait surement enfui en deux ou trois coups de griffe. Heureusement pour eux le jeune garçon en question dévala les escaliers, suivit par John et Malicia fit à son tour irruption dans la pièce dorénavant bondé de gens. Logan montra du doigt Bobby, comme pour expliquer qu'ils se connaissaient.

— _Chéri tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?_ demanda la femme.

Alyssa ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Être à l'école ?

_Écoutez chère madame leur "école" vient de se faire attaquer. Vous n'êtes pas heureuse de retrouver votre fils ? Non ?_

_— Bobby qui est cet homme ?_

_— C'est le professeur Logan. r_épondit Bobby après hésitation.

Il se tourna vers Logan et ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Logan ? Professeur ? Il n'avait rien d'un professeur et tout ce qu'il faisait à l'Institut, c'était se trimballer dans les couloirs, remplacer Scott de temps en temps, et embêter la jeune rousse.

— _Je dois vous parler de quelque chose._ fit-il d'une voix faible.

Alyssa sortit de son habituelle cachette et s'avança vers Bobby, prenant son bras sous le regard noir de la mère du jeune homme.

— Bobby, tu ne penses pas que..

— Ça va aller, Alyssa.

— Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote rien que cinq minutes. cingla t-elle en se tournant vers Logan puis vers John, ne faisant plus attention à la présence des humains. Vous répétez que ça va aller, mais rien ne va aller correctement ne voyez-vous pas ?

— Ça suffit, gamine.

Logan s'empara des épaules d'Alyssa et la tira vers le salon. Bobby y entraina ses parents ainsi que son frère, puis John et Malicia. Le père de Bobby s'assit le plus loin possible de Logan, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer cet homme. Tandis que Bobby et Malicia prirent place sur le canapé aux côtés de sa mère et de son frère.

Logan restait en retrait et surveillait la scène de loin. John était nonchalamment -comme à son habitude- adossé contre un meuble et Alyssa le rejoint. Il faisait claquer son Zippo, allumant et éteignant la flamme et les personnes présentes s'empêchait surement de lui demander d'arrêter.

**.**

**.**

— _Quand est-ce que tu as su que tu étais un.._ commença sa mère, la voix peu sur d'elle.

— _Un mutant ?_ la coupa John, sur un ton direct.

— _Vous pourriez ne pas faire ça !_

John dévisagea la mère de Bobby et referma son briquet d'un geste brusque. Alyssa se tourna vers lui et chuchota à son oreille tout en prenant un ton froid et strict.

— Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?

— C'est pas ma faute elle m'inspire pas cette femme.

— Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter ainsi c'est la mère de ton meilleur ami !

Le jeune brun lui esquissa son habituel sourire et Alyssa le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner vers les autres. Elle voyait bien que la mère de Bobby ne se sentait pas à son aise, elle pinçait les lèvres et son regard dérivait de son fils à tous les autres mutants présents dans la pièce.

— _Faut nous comprendre aussi, nous on pensait l'avoir inscrit dans une école surdouée._

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel, cette Institut était tout sauf une école de surdoués. Elle en était bien la preuve, tout comme John l'était lui aussi.

— _Justement il est surdoué._ répliqua Malicia.

— _Oui on le sait, mais on ne se rendait pas compte que..._

_— Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas._

Même si Bobby était de dos à Alyssa, cette dernière pouvait ressentir sa déception jusque-là. Elle-même pensait à la réaction de ses parents si elle leur avouait qu'elle était une mutante, premièrement, ils seraient heureux de la revoir après cette "fugue" mais deuxièmement lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient, ils régiraient surement de la même manière.

Ses parents lui manquaient beaucoup parfois, mais elle avait peur de rentrer chez elle. C'était une sensation horrible que de vouloir rentrer auprès d'être cher, mais de lutter contre.

— _C'est juste que le problème mutant enfin c'est un peu.._

Alyssa releva automatiquement la tête et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Problème mutant ?

— _Ah bon parce qu'il y a un problème mutant ?_ demanda froidement Logan, en la coupant.

—_ Compliqué._

Compliqué ? Il n'y a rien de compliquer, se disait Alyssa. Les humains ont peur des mutants, ce qui vient dont à créer de la peur chez les mutants. Il n'y a rien de compliquer, ils le rendent compliqué.

— _Vous êtes professeur de quoi au juste Monsieur Logan ?_

_— D'Arts._

Alyssa esquissa un petit rire moqueur, mais se rattrapa vite, de même pour John. Ils se regardèrent un instant, mais la jeune rousse fut la première à détourner le regard. D'Art ? Sérieusement, il aurait pus trouver plus crédible. Professeur de sport à la limite, mais d'art..

— _Il faudrait que vous voyiez ce que Bobby est capable de faire._ fit Malicia.

Alors ce dernier pointa son doigt vers la tasse de café qu'était en train de boire sa mère et toucha le verre, provoquant ainsi la transformation du café en un gros bloc de glace que sa mère fit tomber dans la petite assiette et reposa rapidement sur la table basse. Elle l'avait reposé si violemment et son regard était si effarer que ça trahissait ses pensées. Elle avait peur de son fils et le considérait comme une erreur de la nature lui aussi.

— _Bobby.._

_— Je sais faire plein d'autre truc._

Le gros chat gris se jeta sur la glace et se mit à la lécher, provoquant ainsi un nouveau soupir moqueur de la part de John. Alyssa lui donna un coup de coude, alors qu'elle-même rigolait, il y de cela quelque seconde.

Puis soudain le jeune frère de Bobby se releva brutalement du canapé et courra jusqu'à l'étage sous les regards empli d'incompréhension des mutants et de ses parents.

— _Ronny ? Tout ça, c'est ma faute._

_— En fait on a découvert que c'est les mâles qui portent les gênes mutants et qui peuvent les transmettre, alors c'est sa faute à lui._ fit John en montrant du doigt le père de Bobby.

— Pyro. siffla Alyssa en lui donnant un autre coup de coude, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

Soudain, il y eut une sonnerie, comme une sonnerie de téléphone, et tout le monde regarda partout autour d'eux. Puis Logan sortit le bidule technologique de sa poche, alors c'était bien un téléphone pensa Alyssa.

— _Oh attendez, c'est pour moi._

Puis il s'éclipsa par la porte-fenêtre, laissant les jeunes gens reprendre le cours de leur discutions. Alyssa n'aimait pas le fait qu'il les laisse seul avec les parents de Bobby, comme s'ils étaient une menace. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment qui serait véridique.

_Mais ça elle n'est pas censée le savoir._

_— Bobby, est-ce que tu as essayé de ne pas être mutant ?_

Il y eut un long silence ou Bobby baissa la tête vers ses pieds et ou Malicia le regardait ainsi impuissante. Alyssa fronça les sourcils et malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle sentit aussi sa colère s'agrandir pour la mère de Bobby. Alors elle s'avança et regarda la femme de haut avant de débiter froidement :

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Bobby ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose qui empêcherait Alyssa d'intervenir, mais d'un regard, elle l'en dissuada.

—Être mutant n'est pas bon ou mauvais, être mutant c'est vivre parmi vous sans demander quoi que se soit chère Madame. Si votre stupide gouvernement nous laissait vivre en paix, vous n'auriez pas à avoir peur de nous, vous n'auriez pas attisé notre envie de revendiquer notre part du monde.

La mère de Bobby la dévisageait froidement, elle se leva et répliqua d'une voix froide et stricte :

— Comment osez-vous ?

Mais Alyssa ne fit pas attention à son ton d'ou émanait la menace, au contraire, ce fut à son tour de menacer la mère de Bobby. Elle se tourna vers l'Allumette qui la regardait d'un regard qui voulait dire "Je croyais qu'on devait respecter la mère de notre ami ?", mais elle regarda plus précisément vers le vase de fleurs à ses côtés. Se concentrant, elle fit léviter le vase et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur au dessus du père de Bobby. Il se brisa en mille morceaux et l'eau ainsi que les fleurs se déversèrent sur le sol.

La mère de Bobby sursauta en lâchant un cri d'effroi et se recula d'Alyssa, cette dernière n'affichant plus son air supérieur, mais rien qu'un air impassible et fatigué.

— Ce n'est pas à Bobby d'essayer de ne pas être mutant mais c'est à vous d'évoluer.

Sur ces mots, elle recula et s'adossa de nouveau au meuble sous le regard noir de la mère de Bobby, ce dernier la regardait d'un air de remerciement, Malicia abordait un air de totale incompréhension face au soudain comportement de son amie. Tandis que John lui, paraissait presque fier et en accord avec son point de vue.

Même si Alyssa se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise soudainement, elle affichait toujours cet air impassible. Ou plutôt elle tentait de le garder et lorsque Logan déboula de nouveau dans la pièce, elle sursauta et la peur s'empara d'elle à nouveau.

— _On s'en va maintenant !_

_— Pourquoi ?_ demanda Malicia.

— _On s'en va !_ hurla Logan à nouveau en déboulant vers la sortie.

— _Logan qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Les quatre jeunes mutants le suivirent vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse, comme à son habitude. Alyssa fronça les sourcils lorsque la lumière du soleil lui agressa ses pauvres yeux, mais aussi lorsqu'elle vit les griffes de Logan sortie ainsi que deux voitures de police à l'extérieur et des dizaines d'armes pointées vers eux. Elle faillit tourner de l'œil.

_Ça sent pas bon._

— Je ne me sens pas bien. fit-elle, en soufflant ses mots du bout des lèvres.

Alyssa sentit alors la main gantée de Malicia s'emparer de la sienne, et elle resserra son étreinte autour de ses doigts. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela la rassurait, mais au moins elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être seule. Elle ne vit pas John regarder Malicia d'un air meurtrier et de voir qu'au fond de lui, il se retenait de sauter sur Alyssa et de l'enfermer en sécurité quelque part.

— _Lâche les couteaux, les mains au dessus de la tête._ fit le policier à leur droite.

Il y avait aussi une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux coupé très court à leur gauche, et elle avait l'air de les regarder avec un semblant de pitié.

— _Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

Alyssa ne se posait pas cette question, elle se doutait très bien de ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait pas manqué une miette du regard envieux du frère de Bobby ainsi que son subit départ du salon, et le chuchotement de Bobby ne fit que confirmer son hypothèse.

Soudain derrière eux une fenêtre explosa, ainsi que le cri de la mère de Bobby. Ce dernier se retourna violemment en arrière, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il alla aider ses parents. Le policier réitéra son ordre envers Logan, tandis que derrière lui Alyssa sautillait comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée ou avait peur.

_Dans ce cas, il y a un peu des deux._

— _C'est qu'un malentendu._ fit Logan.

— _Tu lâche les couteaux !_

_— Je ne peux pas. Regardez._

Il leva doucement les bras comme pour montrer qu'il ne tenait pas ses "couteaux" et qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur le sol comme l'espérait le policier. Mais soudain, un coup de feu se fit entendre et Logan s'écroula sur le sol, une balle dans la tête. Malicia lâcha un cri strident qui résonna dans toute la maison derrière eux, mais aucun son ne sortirent de la bouche d'Alyssa. C'était comme si elle avait soudainement perdu la capacité de parler.

Le policier qui avait tiré sur Logan pointa de nouveau son arme sur les adolescents en ordonnant de nouveau :

— _Tout les autres vous vous allongez par terre. Exécution._

Bobby fut le premier à obéir et s'allongea doucement sur le perron, suivit par Malicia. La jeune rousse quant à elle ne semblait capable d'aucun mouvements et gardait les yeux rivés sur Logan, mais Malicia lui tira le bras et elle tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd non sans se faire mal bien évidemment.

_On parle d'Alyssa quoi._

Mais lorsque le policier répéta son ordre une nouvelle fois, Alyssa sortit de sa contemplation du corps sans vie de son nounours et releva doucement la tête, tout en jetant un regard noir à Malicia afin qu'elle arrête de lui serrer la main si forte que ses doigts finiraient par la lâcher.

L'Allumette ne s'était toujours pas exécuté, et n'avait nullement l'air d'avoir envie d'obéir à ces policiers. Ce qui était un légué problème en soi, pensa Alyssa. Il avait la respiration saccadée et sa poitrine se soulevait brutalement à chaque inspiration. Alyssa voulut l'atteindre pour l'insister à s'allonger, mais elle était trop loin. Il baissa alors les yeux vers la jeune rousse et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sut ce qu'il comptait faire, comme si elle avait désormais la capacité de lire en lui aussi facilement qu'en une autre personne.

— _Nous oblige pas à te faire du mal._ fit la policière.

_Ô Seigneur, je tourne de l'œil._

— Ne fais pas ça, _John_ s''il te plait.

Elle avait la voix faible et pendant quelque seconde, elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais il la regarda de nouveau, affecté par le fait qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois. Alyssa qui l'avait si souvent insulté ou simplement appelé par son surnom, mais jamais par son nom.

_Ouh, ça va mieux._

Mais malheureusement pour elle comme pour la plupart des personnes vivantes présente ici, il releva doucement la tête vers le policier tout en accionant son Zippo qu'il cachait dans sa main depuis un bon bout de temps.

_— Vous voyez tout ces dangereux mutants dans le journal ?_

Alyssa vit alors la flamme du briquet de l'Allumette danser vers le policier. Elle voulait intervenir, l'empêcher de faire du mal à ces humains. Car c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire non ? Mais ne voulait-elle pas intervenir pour se donner bonne conscience ? Car même si elle ne voulait pas y croire et suivre les pas du Professeur Charles Xavier, elle commençait à elle-même avoir peur des humains et de leurs haines pour les mutants.

_Merde, je tourne de l'œil à nouveau._

_— Bah c'est moi le pire._

Une grosse boule de feu jailli au dessus de sa main qui tenait le briquet et il envoya un jet de flammes vers le policier qui fut propulsé en arrière. Puis il dirigea son jet vers la policière qui elle aussi eut le même sort que son collège, se cognant contre une poutre au passage et s'écroulant plus loin derrière la haie.

Alyssa sursauta et se fut son tour de serrer la main de Malicia aussi fort que cette dernière l'avait fait. Elle sentait la chaleur au dessus de son dos, mais aussi derrière elle et bien que ce ne fût pas une sensation désagréable elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Mais son calvaire n'était pas encore fini. John matérialisa deux énormes boules de feu bien plus grosses que la précédente et il fit exploser les deux voitures de policier ainsi que ces derniers. De nouvelles voitures arrivèrent, actionnant leurs girofares mais de nouveau John les brula aussi facilement que s'il allumait une allumette.

Ce qui inquiéta encore plus la jeune rousse, c'est que le Pyromane semblait aimé ça, vu le sourire sadique qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il y avait des flammes qui dansaient partout autour d'eux, dévorant les voitures des policiers et quelque humains par endroit. Elle dévorait tout sur leur passage, elle ressemblait à un monstre gigantesque contrôlé par John.

Alyssa sentit alors la main de Malicia glisser de la sienne. La jeune fille se tourna vers son amie, cette dernière défit rapidement son gant malgré les boutons qui lui donnèrent du fil à retorde. Alyssa eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et de comprendre son intention que déjà, Malicia agrippa la cheville de John.

— MALICIA ! hurla la jeune rousse en se jetant sur elle.

— Alyssa, arrête ! Il n'y a aucun autre moyen de l'arrêter. fit-elle en repoussant la jeune rousse qui revint aussitôt à l'assaut.

— Mais bien sur que si !

Malicia lui lança un regard voulant dire "En es-tu sûr ?". En effet en était-elle vraiment sûr ? S'il y avait un moyen de faire arrêter John de bruler tout le quartier, ne l'aurait-elle pas déjà fait ? Elle hocha alors doucement la tête, en gardant le regard rivé sur John.

La jeune brune, absorbant alors le pouvoir du pyromane tendit sa main vers les flammes et les calma tentant vainement de toute les faire disparaître. Mais Alyssa ne voyait rien de tout cela, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était John qui commençait à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, John qui avait du mal à respirer et dont les veines plus qu'apparente se tintèrent soudainement de noir.

— Ça suffit ! ordonna Alyssa en se relevant et en arrachant Malicia de la cheville de l'Allumette.

Alyssa sentit un violent courant d'air, avec tout cela, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que l'avion des XMen atterrissait doucement devant la maison des Drake. John regarda Malicia avec une expression de dégout bien à lui et se recula quelque peu. Alyssa fut presque soulagée de le voir ainsi, les veines noires avaient disparut de son visage et il n'aurait surement aucune séquelle de cet incident.

Il y eut alors un petit bruit, comme ci quelque chose était tombé sur le sol et soudain Logan se releva doucement en faisant craquer ses cervicales. Il regarda quelque seconde le paysage dévasté devant lui, les carcasses de voiture ainsi que les corps carbonisés des policiers. Il se tourna alors doucement vers les jeunes mutants et plus particulièrement le seul capable de créer un pareil champs de bataille. John haussa doucement les épaules, affichant un air innocent.

Logan courra alors vers l'avion, entraînant Malicia avec lui ainsi que John et Bobby. Mais ce dernier s'arrêta en cours de route et se tourna vers sa maison, et plus particulièrement vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son frère à l'étage d'ou le regardait sa famille.

_Horrible famille._

Alyssa posa alors une main sur son épaule et le regarda en essayant d'esquisser un sourire sincère qui se transforma vite en une espèce de grimace.

— Je ne voudrais pas paraître offensante Bobby, mais ces gens-là ne méritent pas d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que toi comme fils ou frère.

— Alyssa, c'est ma famille.

— Plus maintenant. fit-elle en se tournant vers le jet.

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle manqua de s'étouffer et lui tapota légèrement dans le dos. C'est vrai, il n'avait plus besoin de sa famille, car John, Malicia, Alyssa, Logan, Jean, ainsi que tous les autres mutants de l'Institut étaient désormais sa réelle famille.

— Tu sais, mieux vaut être indifférent et digne que malheureux et pathétique.

Bobby esquissa un petit rire moqueur, elle avait toujours le don de trouver une phrase philosophique à chaque situation. Ce qui dans un sens pouvais être amusant. Main dans la main, ils revinrent vers le jet, sous le regard noir et désapprobateur d'une certaine Allumette.

**.**

**.**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le jet, ils remarquèrent la présence inhabituelle d'une créature à la peau bleue recouverte de dessins aussi beaux les uns que les autres, il les fixait avec deux grands yeux jaunes et affichait un sourire dévoilant de longues dents blanches et pointues comme ses oreilles. Il semblait mal à l'aise et Alyssa malgré son petit sursaut à sa vue lui gratifia un sourire amical.

Le Docteur Grey se jeta alors sur elle et examina chaque partie de son corps à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure. Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, avait-elle l'air aussi faible que cela ? Puis Jean tenta discrètement de pénétrer ses barrières mentales et la jeune rousse fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer froidement :

— Je vais bien, pas besoin de me sonder l'esprit.

Jean hocha positivement la tête tout en affichant un sourire satisfait et caressant la joue puis le menton de la jeune fille, puis elle l'enlaça très fort -calin qu'Alyssa lui rendit- et Jean reprit sa place sur le premier siège à côté de Tornade qui vérifiait les réglages de l'avion. Alyssa prit la dernière place libre, derrière l'Allumette et devant le nouvelle arrivant.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et il la regarda d'un air curieux comme s'il analysait chaque partie de son visage, passant de ses cheveux rouges étranges à ses yeux bleus profonds.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda t-elle.

— Kurt Wagner. répondit t-il d'un accent allemand très prononcé.

— Enchanté, je m'appelle Alyssa Fray.

Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de se retourner et de rencontrer deux yeux clairs désapprobateurs. Mais l'Allumette se retourna rapidement en esquissant un légué sourire et tout ce qu'elle vit fut l'arrière de son crâne aux cheveux bruns.

—_ Tornade on est bon ?_ fit Logan.

_— On est parti._ répondit la femme aux cheveux blancs.

L'avion décolla doucement et Alyssa comme Logan manquèrent de tomber de leurs sièges. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Alyssa craignait, c'était l'avion. Elle l'avait pris plusieurs fois pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille en Australie et à chaque fois, elle prenait la dose de médicaments qui normalement devrait réduire son mal de l'air. Ils la faisaient dormir pendant tout le voyage et au moins deux jours durant après.

Alors en toute bonne adepte du mal de l'air, elle se mit à entortiller l'ourlet de son pull autour de ses doigts et à regarder partout autour d'elle. Tout ce qui pourrait la concentrer sur autre chose que sur son estomac qui dansait la salsa.

L'avion était plutôt grand pour un sorte de jet privée, il y avait deux lignes de quatre siège à l'avant et elle était assise sur le troisème dans la collone de droite. Puis il y avait d'autres sièges alignés contre les parois de l'avion dans le fond ainsi que de grandes armoires qui cachaient surement toute sorte de choses indispensables à un long voyage.

Alyssa se retenait de regarder par le hublot sinon elle aurait vomi assez de ce liquide verdâtre abject pour repeindre la totalité du jet. C'était une chose qu'elle détestait, elle aurait aimé pouvoir prendre l'avion sans problème et admirer le ciel par le hublot tout en pensant à un tas de choses aussi inutile les unes que les autres.

Tout en gardant le regard rivé au plafond, elle vit la tête de Bobby rentrer dans son champ de vision. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il s'accroupit en posant ses coudes sur les genoux de la rousse.

— Tout va bien Alyssa ? Tu ressembles à un cachet d'aspirine.

— Disons que l'avion n'est pas mon transport préféré.

Le siège en face d'elle se tourna vers eux en un grincement sonore et John, les bras croisés contre son torse, les considérait de son habituel air.

— Dommage pour toi, Strangie. fit-il en accentuant son ton sur son surnom. Car le voyage risque d'être long.

Alyssa le toisa d'un regard froid, mais pas aussi froid qu'assidument, elle avait surement perdu l'habitude de le regarder ainsi ou peut-être que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle tentait vainement de stopper le tremblement de ces mains en les serrant l'une contre l'autre entre ses cuisses.

— Si on était fait pour voler on aurait des ailes.

Logan se tourna alors vers elle en affichant un sourire étonné, il avait déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part, mais où ? C'était une phrase digne de lui et il esquissa un petit rire, ils avaient un point commun en plus.

— Ou va t-on ?

Toujours là pour poser des questions stupides.

— On part à la recherche du Professeur et Scott, gamine. fit Logan en se tournant de nouveau vers elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le tableau de bort tout en étant penché au-dessus de Jean et Tornade. Arrête de te torturer le cerveau.

— Mon cerveau est déjà bien abimé. siffla t-elle, la lèvre inférieure tremblante dû à son mal de l'air.

Elle vit Bobby froncer les sourcils, il prit une mèche fuyante de ces cheveux rouges et la passa derrière son oreille. Alyssa plongea son regard dans le sien, lui aussi avait les yeux bleus, mais alors que les siens tiraient plus vers l'azur ou le gris ceux d'Alyssa avaient cette couleur océan foncée dans laquelle on pouvait parfaitement se perdre.

Il essayait encore de jouer le grand frère protecteur et à force Alyssa commençait à se prendre à son jeu. Elle aimait bien le Glaçon sur patte, plus qu'un simple ami, il commençait réellement à endosser le rôle de grand frère, ce qui parfois lui rappeler d'atroce souvenirs. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ça ne faisait pas d'elle une personne faible et vulnérable même si les personnes autour d'elle agissaient de façon à lui faire penser être quelqu'un de faible.

Bobby regagna sa place non sans embrasser son front comme il en avait l'habitude. Les mains de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler de nouveau et maintenant, elle gardait le regard fixé sur les trois adultes mutants penché au dessus du tableau de bort.

— _On est encore loin ?_ demanda Logan sur un ton pressé.

_— On devrait arrivé dans une minute ou deux._

Alyssa se concentra alors sur l'esprit de Jean, espérant connaître leur destination. Mais elle soupira en se souvenant que le Docteur était bien plus puissante qu'elle et si elle-même ressentait les intrusions cérébrales, qu'est-ce que ressentirait une mutante comme Jean ?

De plus, elle n'était pas douée pour cela, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle arrête de persister.

Bip, bip. Bip, bip.

_C'est jamais bon ce genre de bruit, oh non, c'est jamais bon._

La jeune rousse sursauta et amena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, plaquant son menton sur ses genoux empêchant ainsi sa mâchoire de trembler encore plus. Elle avait déjà regardé toute sorte de film d'action, et ce genre de petit bruit ne signalait rien de bon.

— _Deux écho-radars en approche._ signala Tornade. Ils sont rapides.

C'est alors que la voix d'un des avions militaire retentit dans tout le jet.

"_Avion non identifié, vous avez ordre de descendre à vingt mille pieds et d'atterrir sous notre escorte à la prochaine base militaire. Vous avez dix secondes pour obtempérer._"

La peur s'empara de nouveau de la rousse, non pas qu'elle l'avait quitté un instant, mais elle s'était amplifiée désormais et Alyssa espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle allait se réveiller chez elle dans son lit auprès de ces parents. Se réveiller à l'état d'une simple humaine.

— _On dirait qu'il n'est pas trop content._

_Non sans blague ?_

Logan se tourna alors vers le coupable de toute cette histoire.

— _On se demande pourquoi ?_ fit-il ironiquement.

L'Allumette haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur, comme si cela l'importait peu d'avoir brulé vif toute une brigade policière. Alyssa tremblait de nouveau sur son siège, et même si la situation lui en donnait "l'autorisation", voyant que personne d'autre ne réagissait comme elle, elle se sentit faible encore et toujours. C'était une chose qu'elle commençait vraiment à détester dans sa personnalité, être faible.

_Tu as raison chéri._

La voix des avions militaires se fit entendre à nouveau.

_"Réduisez immédiatement votre altitude."_

— Je vais te tuer Pyro. fit Alyssa.

L'horrible bip du tableau de bord s'éteignit peu à peu et les avions militaires réduisirent eux-mêmes leur altitude, reculant légèrement par rapport au jet rempli de mutant. Cet événement plutôt agréable empêcha à John de répondre à la réplique de la jeune rousse, mais il n'avait pas empêché ce sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres.

_— Ah ah, ils s'éloignent maintenant._

Alyssa respira de nouveau et desserra son étreinte contre l'accoudoir de son siège. Elle avait serré si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches et elle avait du mal à les bouger correctement.

Malheureusement pour elle comme pour les autres, l'horrible machine émit un autre son bien plus inquiétant. Tornade se tourna vers eux, affolé.

_Ils veulent ma mort. ILS VEULENT MA MORT._

_— On est marqué au radar !_

_— Que.. Quoi ?_

_— Ils vont tirer attachez-vous !_

Logan reprit immédiatement sa place non sans lancer une dizaine d'injures contre les avions militaires. Alyssa se mit à trembler de nouveau. Marqué au radar ? Ça, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris. Ils vont tirer ? Ça par contre, elle avait totalement compris et imprimé dans son crâne.

Tornade accéléra l'allure et Alyssa fut projeter contre le dossier de son siège. Elle attacha facilement sa ceinture sans remarquer qu'à tout juste un mètre d'elle, Malicia s'emmêlait avec la sienne et finit par ne pas l'attacher.

—_ Faut les semer !_ ordonna Tornande.

_Sans blague ?_

L'avion vira soudainement à gauche et tourna sur lui-même, faisant bouger doucement les sièges et changer littéralement la couleur du visage d'Alyssa qui passa du clair à carrément blanc comme neige.

— _Vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça._ fit John d'un ton sec.

— _Je suis d'accord._

— Totalement d'accord. renchérit Alyssa en réprimant un haut le cœur.

Elle s'agrippa de nouveau contre les accoudoirs et pencha sa tête en arrière laissant son corps trembler à sa guise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir, car elle avait toujours cru mourir de vieillesse un jour. Partir sans souffrance. Mais mourir dans un scratch d'avion, ça devait être une mort atroce et douloureuse.

_C'est scientifiquement prouvé l'avion est le transport le plus sûr. Oui et moi, je suis une gentille conscience ?_

_— On n'a pas d'armes dans cet avion ?_ cria Logan.

Alyssa sentit soudain un courant d'air froid et se douta que Tornade usât enfin de ces pouvoirs. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait plus tôt ? Se dit-elle. C'est alors que le ciel se couva rapidement de nuages et des dizaines de tornades noires surgirent de nulle part autour des avions militaires.

La jeune rousse tenta alors de se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur et uniquement les battements de son cœur avant de propulser sa porté sur les deux moteurs des avions ennemis. Sans être dans la capacité de les voir ou de jeter un coup d'œil au tableau de bort, elle usait de son pouvoir pour sentir leurs présences.

Une tornade se créa pile sur le chemin d'un des avions militaires et l'envoya scratcher plus loin. Alyssa qui ne put contenir son pouvoir bien longtemps, relâcha son rayon de détection et reprit une respiration normale ou plutôt haletante.

L'avion tremblait et à côté d'elle Malicia se tuait à tenir ses ceintures contre sa poitrine. Puis le ciel devint à nouveau bleu et Alyssa conclut que les deux avions militaires n'étaient plus une menace désormais. Alors elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et se permit de lâcher :

— Bordel de merde..

— Alyssa ! siffla Tornade. Ton langage.

— Pardon.

Chaque mutant soupira de soulagement, la menace était désormais lointaine et ils ne mourraient pas dans un scratch atroce.

_Ce n'est pas fini, chérie._

Bip, bip, bip.

Alyssa sursauta et pencha sa tête vers le tableau de bord, le petit écran s'illumina à nouveau et afficha deux autres menaces.

_— Oh mon dieu il y a deux missiles._

— Mais ce n'est pas fini ce bazar ! hurla Alyssa.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. fit Logan, pourtant sur un ton très calme.

— Rien à foutre si l'avion s'écrase, je mourrai d'une crise cardiaque avant. souffla la rousse en faisant sa prière.

_Il serait peut-être temps de prier !_

Tout en secouant sa tête, elle s'aperçut que Malicia n'était pas attaché et qu'elle risquait gros si les missiles atteignaient leur cible. Alors sans réfléchir à deux fois Alyssa se détacha d'un mouvement sec et s'approcha de Malicia sans difficulté malgré l'instabilité de l'avion.

— Alyssa qu'est-ce que tu fais ! lui hurla Bobby.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers elle, sauf Jean qui paraissait presque en transe et Tornade qui menait l'avion. Logan voulut lui attraper le pan de son pantalon et la jeter contre son siège pour qu'elle se rattache à nouveau, mais il était trop loin.

— Ne bouge pas Malicia !

Il y eut alors une explosion à l'extérieur et les doigts de la jeune rousse tremblèrent de nouveau.

—_ Jean._ siffla Tornade.

Alyssa eut de plus en plus de mal à attacher la ceinture de Malicia, mais cette dernière l'aida et elles y parvinrent à deux. Malicia serra la main d'Alyssa et la poussa de nouveau vers son siège. Mais la jeune rousse se bloqua en plein chemin comme pétrifié, il y avait quelque chose le dehors.

— _Oh Seigneur._

Le deuxième missile dont Alyssa avait complètement oublié l'existence explosa à l'arrière de l'avion, créant un immense trou qui aurait pu l'aspirer tout entière et la jeter à l'extérieur. La condamnant à une mort certaine. Mais la jeune rousse sentit une poigne la tirer en avant et elle atterrit contre le siège de John, ou plutôt sur John.

Elle sentit ses deux mains s'agripper dans son dos et enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri strident. Ce fut presque automatique chez elle désormais qu'elle n'eut pas à se concentrer de trop pour maintenir son corps contre celui de l'Allumette par la force de sa pensée.

L'avion dégringola et perdit dangereusement de l'altitude, tournant sur lui-même donnant encore plus envie de vomir à Alyssa. Elle qui pensait avoir échappé à une mort atroce, voilà que la mort en question lui tirait la langue désormais. L'avion tournait et tournait encore en perdant d'autant plus d'altitude. Puis le trou qu'avait produit le missile se referma peu à peu comme par magie. Mais tout le monde sait que la magie n'existe pas et que c'est un mutant qui est à cette œuvre.

— _Jean ?_

_— C'est pas moi._ fit cette dernière sur un ton affolé.

Puis l'avion se stoppa net dans sa course à tout juste dix mètres au dessus du sol. Alyssa en eut le souffle coupé et elle relâcha soudainement sa force qu'elle maintenait pour la garder contre John. Ce dernier la rattrapa de justesse et manqua de cogner son visage contre le sien. La jeune rousse plongea son regard dans celui clair de l'Allumette et malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle esquissa un sourire qui se transforma vite en un rictus de douleur.

Si elle devait retenir une chose de tout cela, c'était que John venait de lui sauver la vie.

Et aussi, cette étrange vieillard à l'extérieur qui maintenait l'avion en équilibre au dessus d'eux.

_— Quand apprendront t-ils enfin à voler ?_

* * *

Un reviews pour l'apparition de notre très cher méchant favoris et si comme moi vous êtes d'avis de brûler au bûcher la mère de Bobby.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	15. Chapitre 14 : Magneto

_Hello ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier soir, disons que j'ai eu une mauvaise semaine, je n'arrive toujours pas à reprendre le rythme scolaire. Enfin bref ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Donc voilà le chapitre 14, certain d'entre vous attendais avec impatience de voir Magneto et bien le voici le voilà, notre cher badass._

_ Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews !_

_ RAR :_

_ Chay : J'avoue que pour moi aussi c'est la meilleure réplique de tout le chapitre ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle finirait par avoir grâce à tes yeux et bien je me trompe encore, j'espère que plus tard elle te fera moins pitié ahah ! Kiss, luv ya_

_Jadounette : Oui mais tu as vu nos heures en commun sont en fin de semaine, bien qu'on en ait une mardi ahah. On se remettra ensemble pour parler parler et encore parler. Oops. Envoyer le vase dans la figure d'Alyssa ou celle de l'affreuse méchante sorcière ? ahah, bien que je sais la réponse. Mais Bobby-Alyssa ? JADE. Je ne m'en remets toujours pas..._

_ **Disclaimer** : Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Magneto**

L'avion s'était posé -grace au vieil homme- dans une grande forêt dont les arbres donnaient l'impression de toucher le ciel. Il y avait tellement de feuillage que le soleil avait du mal à percer à travers les feuilles. Pour le peu de soleil qu'il restait en cette fin de soirée.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de l'avion, John avait toujours les mains autour de la taille de la jeune rousse. Heureusement pour elle, car lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, elle manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol granuleux de la forêt et John la rattrapa de justesse tout en jurant contre elle

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui ? fit Logan en montrant le vieil homme du doigt avant de se tourner vers lui. Vous devriez être en prison.

— Fort heureusement je suis ici.

Alyssa le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il avait les cheveux d'un ton grisâtes et laissait penser qu'il devait avoir un certain âge. Il portait une cape noire et un couvre-chef ridicule, une sorte de casque. La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils et tenta discrètement de pénétrer dans son esprit rien que pour savoir qui il était, ce vieil homme l'impressionnait d'une quelque manière. Il donnait l'impression de savoir ce qu'il faisait et de maitriser tout ce qu'il faisait.

Mais elle se heurta contre un mur et un horrible mal de crâne fit son apparition, Alyssa exerça une pression sur sa tempe gauche et poussa un petit cri. John se tourna vers elle et se prépara de nouveau à la rattraper si elle tombe, mais rien ne se passa et au contraire, la jeune fille se redressa et s'avança vers le vieil homme. Ce dernier pencha la tête vers elle, un regard étonné et passionné tout en souriant, le même genre de sourire que l'Allumette.

— Tu essayes de rentrer le dedans ? fit-il en tapotant son crâne recouvert de son casque horrible.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle.

— Magneto.

Elle se tourna alors vers Malicia qui le regardait avec des revolvers à la place des yeux, et ses mains tremblantes montraient bien qu'elle haïssait cet homme. Alyssa se tourna de nouveau vers ce Magneto, il y avait une femme à côté de lui ou plutôt une créature à la peau bleue recouverte d'étranges écailles de différentes tailles, dénudée et aux yeux jaunes qui la fixaient intensément.

— Enchanté. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? dit-il en tendant sa main à la jeune rousse.

— Alyssa Fray.

Elle ne serra pas sa main et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, comme hypnotisés par le simple fait qu'elle était incapable de lire en lui. Bien que ce ne fût pas une chose ou elle était experte mais parfois elle se lançait dans la longue course imperturbable de l'esprit.

Logan s'interposa entre eux et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alyssa avant de grogner contre Magneto.

— Peu importe les présentations. Que fait vous ici ?

Magneto étira le coin de ses lèvres en un sourire narquois et répondit tout en gardant le regard fixé sur Alyssa qui elle commençait à sentir ses jambes trembler.

— Je crois détenir des informations intéressantes.

**.**

**.**

Alyssa se mit sur la pointe des pieds et sautilla afin d'attraper les tentes sur l'étagère la plus haute de l'avion. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à atteindre la plus haute ? S'il fallait prouver quelque chose autant prendre à son niveau. Elle s'arrêta de sautiller et recula, analysant rapidement la situation. Mais bon à quoi bon réfléchir ? Elle se jeta contre l'étagère et sauta le plus haut possible.

Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est s'écrouler sur ses fesses et faire tomber tout les tentes sur sa tête. Alyssa grommela avant de les prendre une par une dans ses bras et de se relever en lâchant un juron sous la douleur que lui provoquaient ses fesses. Mais bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas porter six tentes à la fois et elles tombèrent de nouveau sur le sol de l'avion.

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu es télé-kinésiste ?_

— Mais ce n'est pas vrai.. soupira t-elle.

— Tout va bien Alyssa ?

La jeune rousse releva la tête vers Bobby qui venait de monter l'escalier du jet ainsi que John.

— Pas vraiment. Vous pourriez m'aider ?

Bobby hocha la tête et s'empara de deux tentes avant de redescendre l'avion. Alyssa allait-elle aussi s'emparer de deux tente, mais le regard brulant de l'Allumette qu'elle sentait sur elle lui interdisait presque tout mouvement.

Alors elle se releva le plus doucement possible.

_Arrête de faire durer le suspense._

Puis elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, qui plus est, il n'affichait pas ce sourire carnassier ou ce regard narquois. Non et c'était encore plus insupportable. Il n'avait pas l'air de sourire et Alyssa ne voyait rien dans son regard. Il était impassible et c'était quelque chose chez lui qu'elle craignait encore plus que son sourire carnassier.

— Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Il fit quelque pas vers elle et Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel, bien sur qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

— Merci de m'avoir sauver la vie.

L'air impassible de John disparut pour laisser place à son sourire sarcastique et Alyssa sembla respirer à nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils et partit dans un rire nerveux.

— Je te dis merci un peu trop souvent ces derniers jours, moi qui croyais être qu'un jouet sexuel.

— D'ailleurs à ce propos..

— Non c'est bon, arrête. le coupa t-elle froidement en se baissant pour prendre une tente.

Mais John s'empara de son bras et la releva rapidement, leurs visages se retrouvèrent à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre et pendant tout juste une seconde, on aurait cru qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus si Alyssa ne l'avait pas repoussé doucement. John reprit son air impassible, mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille lut dans son regard une pointe de regret. De regret ?

Mince, pourquoi avait-elle empêché le flux des émotions de l'Allumette se déverser en elle ? Ainsi, elle aurait pu le percer à jour et peut-être que ses mains se seraient stoppées de trembler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ainsi ?

— Tu avais raison.

— Je sais, ça m'arrive souvent. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Attend, depuis quand dit-il ça, lui ?_

Alyssa fronça les sourcils. John n'admettrait jamais même sous la torture qu'elle a raison, à n'importe quel propos. D'ailleurs..

— Puis-je savoir sur quel sujet j'ai raison ? fit-elle en partant dans un rire nerveux de nouveau.

— Tu me fascines.

_PARDON ? Je suis sensible, s'il vous plait ne me faites pas ça._

Son petit rire nerveux se transforma en quinte de toux et son regard brilla quelque instant. Elle se tourna vers John en reculant d'un pas, espérant de tout cœur qu'il était en train de faire une de ses habituelles blagues idiotes. Mais il était sérieux, il ne faisait pas de blagues et au fond d'elle-même, elle ne voulait pas que se soit une blague au contraire.

— Pardon ? fit-elle, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

John sembla réfléchir quelque seconde en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol, un petit sourire narquois naissant aux coins de ses lèvres qu'Alyssa ne vit pas.

— Désolé, ce n'est rien.

Il se pencha et ramassa les deux grosses tentes avant de descendre les escaliers de l'avion d'un pas lent, ce qui n'était pas étonnant venant de sa part, mais ce n'était pas cette habituelle démarche. Cette démarche nonchalante et sur d'elle, non, il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais Alyssa ne sut mettre un mot dessus.  
La jeune rousse baissa le regard vers ses pieds et serra sa cuisse dans sa main l'empêchant ainsi de trembler.

_Pourquoi tu trembles pauvre fille ?_

Elle avait tout ressentit avec St-John Allerdyce. Passant de la haine au désir, elle était toujours exaspérée par son comportement, il la mettait hors d'elle à chaque mot que ce soit de la colère ou que ses hormones explosent soudainement lors de sa présence. Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait été déçue.

Passant ses mains sur son visage et soupirant, elle alla prendre les tentes à son tour quand elle entendit les baskets de John couiné sur le sol de l'avion. Alyssa fronça les sourcils et relâcha les deux tentes qui s'écrasèrent de nouveau par terre.

— Non en fait tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas désolé.

Il avait la respiration saccadée ce qui était étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi sur que lui. Il s'avança rapidement tout en jetant les tentes aux sols, -pauvres tentes- puis prit le visage de la rousse en coupe avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

En laissant le flux d'émotion se deverser en elle, elle sentit celui qu'elle désirait malgré elle : l'amour.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de sauvage comme tout ceux qu'ils avaient échangé. Il était doux et calme et c'était comme s'ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois, alors qu'ils ont faient bien plus que s'embrasser. Mais ils avaient tous les deux la sensation soudaine qu'ils n'avaient rien vécu de physique.

La jeune rousse aurait pus décrire tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle en passant de la mouche qui virevoltait autour d'eux et de l'horrible fumée qu'émettait le moteur brulé de l'avion. Oui, elle aurait pu, si elle n'était pas aussi concentrée à tenter de réduire l'allure des battements de son cœur. C'était idiot, mais elle avait presque peur que John l'entende, alors que le sien lui-même était sur le point d'exploser.

Il n'avait jamais battu aussi fort lorsqu'elle couchait avec lui.

_Merci Seigneur, Zeus, Bouddha, Prince Gumball._

Bien évidemment rien n'aurait pus briser ce moment, excepté qu'ils étaient sur le point de manquer cruellement d'oxygène et que des brides de discutions se faisaient entendre en dessous de l'avion. John se sépara de la rousse, non sans garder son front collé contre le sien, ses mains toujours sur ses joues et les yeux fermés comme pour savourer ce moment un peu plus longtemps.

Alyssa détailla chaque partie de son visage maintenant qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près, même sa peau était parfaite. Son petit sourire narquois fit son apparition aux coins de ses lèvres et il esquissa un légué rire. La jeune rousse sentit son souffle chaud familier.

— Je pourrais rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais je crois qu'on nous attend dehors.

La jeune rousse sourie et hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Elle non plus elle ne voulait pas que le temps reprenne son cours, elle voulait rester lovée contre lui aussi longtemps possible ainsi sans bouger. Bien que jamais cette idée ne lui serait venu à l'esprit.

_Hum..._

Bien peut-être qu'elle y avait toujours pensé, qu'au fond d'elle-même ce n'était pas une sorte de haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Mais belle et bien de l'attirance et non pas uniquement physique. L'éternelle roue de la haine à l'amour.

John recula doucement et semblait encrer ce moment dans son esprit à vie, puis il relâcha la main de la rousse avant de s'emparer de deux tentes. Il sortit le plus vite possible de l'avion, sinon il allait se jeter sur elle et irait bien plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

Alyssa resta de marbre, coincé au beau milieu de l'avion. Ses jambes n'émettaient aucun mouvement et elle se demandait encore si elle en avait le contrôle. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle qui rêvait de tout et n'importe quoi, c'était bien probable. Mais ce baiser avait paru si réel, si vrai et tout à la fois si étrange.

— Est-ce que je rêve ? murmura t-elle.

_Non parce que si tu rêves, il y aurait des bananes volantes._

**.**

**.**

Une fois toutes les tentes montées, non sans de graves difficultés. Bobby et Alyssa s'emmêlaient avec le tissu et les tiges et s'emmêlaient eux-mêmes entre eux. Elle était tombée sur lui à plusieurs reprises et il lui avait écrasé la cheville ainsi que le haut de sa cuisse. Désormais autour d'une lampe à essence que John avait allumé, les quatre jeunes mutants restaient silencieux et seuls des petites feuilles mortes virevoltaient autour de la tête d'Alyssa dans un froissement calme et agréable ainsi que les cliquetis du briquet de John comblaient ce silence.

Les mutants adultes étaient non loin autour d'un feu et Alyssa les fixait comme si elle pouvait les entendre, mais malheureusement son pouvoir ne s'étendait pas à cela loin de là. Alors elle se contentait de ronchonner en continuant à faire danser les feuilles rouges, jaunes, marron autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles s'enflamme et explose en un millier de cendres.

_Peut-être que si tu contrôlais mieux tes émotions, tu aurais empêché les feuilles de s'approcher trop de l'Allumette._

— Alors c'est qui ce type ? finit-elle par demandé en gardant le regard fixé sur Magnéto.

Elle entendit Malicia prendre une grande inspiration et la jeune brune s'engagea dans la grande récitation de son aventure sur la statue de la Liberté il y a de cela tout juste un an. Magnéto avait retiré son horrible casque, et bien qu'Alyssa ait voulu lire dans son esprit jusqu'ou elle était capable, elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle était plus douée pour la maitrise de n'importe quel objet ou corps vivant, pas pour la maitrise de l'esprit des autres.

— Alors que le Professeur se voue corps et âme afin de faire accepter les mutants dans la communauté et de protéger les humains, Magnéto ne cherche qu'a les exterminer, les dominer.

La jeune rousse rapporta son attention sur son amie et dévisagea son regard triste et fuyant, entortillant sa mèche de cheveux blanche autour de son doigt. Bobby posa alors une main sur la cuisse de Malicia et pendant tout juste une seconde la scène du baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec John défila dans ses pensées et elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui.

Un ange passa entre eux, mais depuis la nuit de l'attaque, ils s'étaient habitués à ce silence qui s'installait souvent entre eux. Mais ce soir Bobby en avait décidé autrement et décidé de jouer à un petit jeu.

— Changeons de sujet. fit-il en souriant. On ne connait pas grand chose des vies de chacun avant de devenir mutants.

Alyssa fronçait les sourcils, justement, c'était une bonne chose qu'ils ne savent rien d'elle avant la manifestation de ses pouvoirs. Bobby se tourna vers elle et comme toujours, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter comme lorsqu'on la sortait de ses pensées.

— Comment ton pouvoir s'est manifesté, Strangie ?

_Strangie ? Franchement..._

La première fois que ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestée ? Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela s'était produite il y a des décennies. Elle prit une grande inspiration et c'est un peu nerveuse qu'elle raconta pour la première fois ce qui s'était passé.

— J'étais avec mon petit-ami lorsque..

John releva brutalement la tête vers elle et la jeune rousse ne put s'empêcher de sourire de sa réaction, mais elle le remercia mentalement de ne faire aucune remarque.

— Lorsque cela s'est manifesté, on allait..

_Coucher ensemble, bien que tu n'en eusses pas vraiment envie._

Elle se retint de justesse de raconter ce petit détail qui paraissait plutôt clair aux yeux de ses amis, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

— Puis il s'est énervé, je ne sais plus trop pour quelle raison mais il m'a fait peur et tout autour de nous s'est mis à trembler. expliqua t-elle en pinçant les lèvres la voix faible. En passant de l'eau dans une bouteille aux murs de la maison, puis je l'ai blessé et je ne sais pas s'il va bien ou non. Et..

Alyssa allait aborder le sujet de sa fuite, du fait qu'elle avait été lâche d'abandonner ses parents ainsi sans aucun mot ou quoi que se soit. Elle avait beau s'obliger à croire qu'elle avait fait ça pour les protéger, on avait beau lui dire que c'était une chose courageuse de sa part, mais elle se trouvait lâche. Les petites feuilles mortes qui tournaient autour d'elle s'écrasèrent alors doucement sur l'herbe froide.

Elle hocha les épaules en esquissant un petit sourire gêné du bout de ses lèvres, ce qui voulait clairement dire que le sujet était clos et qu'elle n'ajouterait rien de plus. Elle en avait déjà assez dit ainsi. Alors Bobby se tourna vers Malicia et cette dernière raconta son histoire -si l'on puit dire- à son tour. Alyssa avait beau l'écouter, elle sentait le regard de braise de John qui semblait l'analyser.

— C'est étrange la ressemblance entre la découverte de votre mutation, n'est-ce pas Alli ?

La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le glaçon sur pattes. Elle qui avait tout fait pour que l'on cesse de la nommer ainsi n'avait pas l'air très contente à l'entente de ce surnom. Elle préférait encore qu'on l'appelle Strangie.

— A ton tour Bobby. fit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux ronds.

— J'avais 17 ans lorsque mon pouvoir s'est manifesté, j'ai toujours eu la peau froide et je ne me suis jamais inquiété à ce sujet contrairement à ma mère. fit-il, partant sur un rire amer en se souvenant du récent comportement de sa mère.

_Vielle morue._

— Puis un jour tout ce que je touchais, se gelait instantanément. J'ai eu peur et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que le Professeur viennent chez moi un jour.

Il sourit comme si ressasser ce souvenir ne lui faisait rien. Tous les trois se tournèrent alors vers le dernier qui n'avait pas conté son histoire. John se redressa en position assise et dévisagea ses amis uns à uns avant de faire non du doigt.

— Hors de question.

— Allez John. fit Malicia, en souriant.

— Non.

— John ?

— Non, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? Vous voulez l'entendre en chinois peut-être ? siffla t-il en fusillant Bobby du regard avant de se lever et de disparaitre derrière un arbre.

Alyssa haussa les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Bobby qui haussa les épaules. Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre John pester contre elle et lui lancer des répliques désagréables, mais contre Bobby ou Malicia ? Jamais.  
Il y eut un silence gênant avant que Malicia ne se racle la gorge et s'engage sur un autre sujet de conversation, ayant toujours un rapport avec leurs vies avant d'arriver à l'école des mutants. Alyssa n'aimait pas ce sujet, elle n'aimait pas ressasser ces souvenirs même si son arrivé datait d'un peu plus de deux mois.

Malgré la lampe qui brûlait au milieu de leur petit groupe l'air commençait à se rafraîchir et la jeune rousse se frotta légèrement les bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Elle aimait bien les nuits fraîches comme celle-ci, mais c'était toujours mieux avec un pull ou deux sur le dos. Alors elle se leva et alla chercher une veste ornée d'un gros X sur la poitrine dans sa tente, laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls régler leurs comptes. S'ils en avaient.

**.**

**.**

— Fraiche nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se redressa rapidement, faisant face au vieil homme. Magneto. Il la dévisageait d'un air songeur et analyseur. C'était étrange à quel point ce regard ressemblait à celui du Professeur. Ils étaient à la fois identiques et pourtant complètement différents.

— J'ai l'habitude du froid. répondit-elle -c'est le cas de le dire- sur un ton froid.

— J'en conviens. Vous avez une peau blanche comme neige. remarqua t-il.

Alyssa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil derrière le vieil homme, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut Bobby et Malicia autour de la lampe. Tout le monde semblait occupé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Rien de plus que vous connaitre.

— Vous connaissez mon nom, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

— Au contraire.. siffla Magneto.

Alyssa s'apprêtait à décamper aussi vite que possible, mais quelque chose semblait maintenir ses pieds sur le sol. Elle se sentait oppresser face au vieil homme et lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers son corps, elle se rendit compte que Magneto la clouait sur place en contrôlant la boucle de métal de sa ceinture.

Il esquissa un petit rire vainqueur et tourna autour d'elle avant de revenir face à la jeune rousse.

— Vous auriez bien quelque minute à m'accorder ?

— Ça va de soi. répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle sentit alors que Magneto relâchait son emprise sur le petit bout de métal et elle soupira violemment.

— Vous êtes télépathe ?

— Télé-kinésiste. corrigea t-elle.

Magneto inspira en souriant, comme s'il préparait un plan et que tout se déroulait à merveille. Alyssa n'aimait pas cet homme, il semblait exercer une sorte d'aura de puissance qui clouait le bec à n'importe qui.

— Intéressant.  
— C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et tourna les talons, mais il se retourna rapidement et dévisagea Alyssa, un sourire étrange naissant sur ses lèvres.

— Une déesse parmi les mortels.

**.**

**.**

Alyssa marcha à travers les tentes et s'engouffra dans la forêt qui les entourait, dans la direction ou John avait disparut. Elle engouffra ses mains dans ses poches et souffla sur les mèches qui tombaient de son éternel chignon sur son front. Elle était encore déboussolée face à sa récente conversation avec Magneto, pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Une déesse parmi les mortels, disait-il.

Autour d'elle tout était silencieux, uniquement le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les feuillages des arbres la rassurait. Alyssa se sentait étrangement vide depuis le baiser, ses pensées et ses émotions avaient cessé de se battre sans cesse comme s'ils avaient enfin eu une réponse et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se déclarer la guerre. Elle ne ressentait pas non plus le besoin de se poser un milliard de questions, mais juste une seule : Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Soudain, il y eut un craquement devant elle, une brindille brisée. Elle sursauta et serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, comme si cela la protégeait. Plissant les yeux pour y voir un peu plus clair dans le noir, elle s'avança vers la source du bruit espérant de tout cœur que se soit rien qu'un petit lapin innocent.

_C'est tellement mignon les lapins._

Mais elle sentit une pression sur son poignet qui la tira sur la gauche, elle manqua de tomber et se retrouva plaquée contre un corps ayant cette odeur particulière de menthe et de brulé. Elle émit un petit cri et se redressa tout en dévisageant le visage de l'Allumette, malgré la pénombre, elle distinguait les traits de son visage pale, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière ainsi que ses yeux brillants.

— Tu m'as fait peur, idiot.

— Moi et mes tympans on croit avoir compris en effet. grommela t-il.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle voyait ses yeux clairs rivés sur elle, elle aurait pu distinguer ce petit sourire narquois naissant sur les lèvres de John quand il la regardait si elle n'était pas aussi concentrée à déchiffrer son regard.  
Alyssa pourrait le toucher, lui frôler la main du bout de ses doigts pour lire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle devenait bien trop curieuse dans cette matière et dans un sens, elle culpabilisait de lire en chaque personne qu'elle touchait comme dans un livre ouvert. Son domaine restait la télékinésie et non l'exploration de l'esprit. Ce qui parfois lui donnait une légère migraine.

— A propos de..

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. fit-il en se laissant tomber contre l'arbre auquel il était adossé.

Alyssa le regarda s'affaler contre le sol humide de la forêt puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Elle voyait nettement les six tentes ainsi que la lumière qui émanait des lampes ainsi que de l'avion. Elle se demanda si elle devait le laisser seul ou bien rester. Optant pour la deuxième solution, elle se laissa tomber à son tour sur une grosse racine en face du jeune brun.

— Comment tu sais que j'allais parler de..

— Je ne veux pas parler des deux cas, Alyssa.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et soupira d'exaspération, il était tellement barbant parfois.

Attend... Alyssa ? Il a dit Alyssa où je rêve ?

Elle finit par le fixer en silence jusqu'à ce que ça devienne insupportable pour le jeune brun. Il soupira et se frotta le visage longuement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Tu m'énerves.

— On dirait que les rôles s'inversent, John. fit-elle sur un ton sec.

Elle vit son sourire s'étirer, mais aussi son regard qui la fuyait et préférait regarder partout autour d'eux, les feuilles mortes sur le sol ainsi que celle qui virevoltaient autour de la tête d'Alyssa. Elle faisait ce petit manège à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion et parfois, elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

— J'avais 15 ans lorsque mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés et j'ai brulé ma famille entière.

Alyssa ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ou sons ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle gardait le regard rivé sur John qui lui regardait la petite feuille jaune qui flottait au-dessus de l'oreille gauche de la rousse.  
Elle comprenait alors ce regard qu'avait eu John sur les photos de famille de Bobby. Son pouvoir était peut-être beau, mais il était dangereux lorsqu'il était incontrôlable. La preuve, il avait brulé les membres de sa famille sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Alyssa se sentit coupable en cet instant, coupable de se plaindre à propos de ses propres parents, quand John, lui, ne les avait plus.

— Surtout ne dis rien, contente toi de venir ici.

Il tendit les bras vers elle, affichant son sourire carnassier malgré ses yeux brillant. St John Allerdyce serait-il capable de pleurer ? Alyssa hésita quelque instant et se faufila entre les racines avant de se blottir contre John. Comme toujours, il dégageait cette typique chaleur qui réchauffa la jeune rousse qui commençait légèrement à frissonner malgré la veste noire sur son dos.

Elle sentait ses doigts s'entortiller dans les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon, ces cheveux restaient toujours un éternel champ de bataille qu'elle tentait d'attacher en une queue-de-cheval ou un chignon. Mais au bout d'un certain laps de temps, elle commençait à ressentir ce silence comme gênant, alors elle se redressa et vit que John avait la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés.

— Et à propos de..

— J'en étais sûr. fit-il en souriant, gardant ses yeux fermés.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— J'étais sûr que tu gâcherais ce bon moment.

Il redressa la tête et de nouveau, il plongea son regard dans le sien, affichant toujours son sourire narquois. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle connaissant bien dans son petit air habituel. Car depuis la nuit de l'attaque, il portait un autre regard sur elle, un regard qu'elle commençait peu à peu à cerner.

— Ce bon moment ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il étira son sourire et pencha de nouveau la tête en arrière contre le tronc d'arbre, en fermant les yeux. La rousse soupira et frappa doucement son torse, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui ne l'étonna guère.

— Mais à propos de...

— Chut.. la coupa t-il.

John prit la tête d'Alyssa dans sa main et la posa sur son torse, l'incitant ainsi à se taire. La jeune rousse ronchonna, mais ne dit rien d'autre, se contentant de pester contre John intérieurement. Peu à peu, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée et ne sentit guère les bras de John passer sous sa taille et ses jambes afin de l'amener aux côtés d'une Malicia endormie sous leur tente.

Tout cela sous les yeux attentif de son protecteur, comme les yeux analyseur de Magneto.

* * *

Un reviews si vous aussi vous pensez que les lapins sont tellement mignon.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le plan

_Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien, quant à moi, je suis plutôt malade depuis 3 jours, ma tension est assez baisse et j'ai pas mal de migraine. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de poster un chapitre ! D'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance, car celui-ci est assez court, mais j'étais en quelque sorte obligé de faire ainsi._

_ Bonne lecture !_

_ **Disclaimer** : Les personnages viennent de MARVEL -excepté le principal- et le corps de l'histoire est inspiré des films X2 et X3, les répliques des films seront en italique._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le plan**

Au bout de deux jours l'avion fut enfin près à voler à nouveau. Alyssa passa ces deux jours enfermé dans sa tente à se reposer autant qu'elle le pouvait malgré ce cauchemars qu'elle fesait sans arrêt, ce cauchemars ou elle revoyait l'homme exploser devant elle. Même si ce n'était pas chose facile d'affronter ces mauvais rêves elle préferait encore cela plutôt que d'affronter St-John Allerdyce et plus particulièrement le regard insistant de Magneto.

Mais maintenant que sa tente était replié et rangé dans les armoires de l'avion, la rousse n'avait aucun échapatoire appart suivre Logan de près et surveiller ses arrières toute les trentes secondes.

_Je ne le dis jamais assez : pauvre fille._

— Par tout les dieux, gamine qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta pauvre petite cervelle ?

Alyssa trébucha sur la première marche de l'escalier et se rattrapa de justesse au bras de Logan. Ce dernier descendis les quelques marches qu'il avait monté et se posta devant la jeune mutante en la jaugeant de haut en bas, la passant au scanners. Tout le monde semblait la passer au scanner, mais tout le monde semblait oublié qu'elle était à moitié télépathe.

— Je vous ai vus hier, toi et Pyro.

La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquillé les yeux, son visage fut parcouru par la surprise, l'inquiétude puis un air je m'en foutiste qui se transforma plus en une étrange grimace. Pathétique, pensa Logan, mais qui craquait toujours pour cette moue enfantine ressemblant toujours à ce petit chaton vulnérable. Elle ne dit rien et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, le regard rivé sur les yeux accusateur de Logan.

— Il se passe un truc entre vous ? fit-il sur un ton qui montrait bien que lui-même savait la réponse.

Légèrement gênée, Alyssa haussa les épaules en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière sur la pointe de ses pieds.

— Peut-être bien qu'oui, peut-être bien qu'non. chuchota t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

— Tu sais..

— Tu comptes me faire un sermon de père protecteur ?

— Je ne suis pas ton père.

Logan esquissa un petit rire moqueur avant de reprendre son sérieux et de la dévisager de nouveau comme il en avait l'habitude de faire. Comme si elle était une personne qu'il devait protéger ainsi que surveiller jour et nuit. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il menotterait cette petite idiote et l'enfermerait dans un lieu sûr. Sans oublier de la nourrir trois fois par jours, ou plutôt deux vu l'état de ses hanches.

— Je ne comptais pas te faire un sermon de père protecteur comme tu dis.

— Alors je peux monter ?

Alyssa le poussa de sa petite force et passa devant dans l'intention de rapidement monter dans l'avion et de prendre place dans un coin. Mais Logan ne fut pas du même avis, car il s'empara de son poignet et lui fit faire volte face. Elle avait beau être sur deux marches plus hautes que lui, il restait toujours plus grand qu'elle. On avait beau lui dire le contraire, Wolverine était définitivement un animal.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce garçon, bien qu'il ne me plaise pas tellement. Mais j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes, je ne suis pas aveugle gamine votre petit jeu ne m'est pas passé sous le nez contrairement aux autres. Mais lui ne te regarde pas comme tu l'espères.

— Là, c'est un sermon de père protecteur. fit-elle froidement en se détachant de la poigne de Logan.

Au lieu d'ajouter quelque chose ou de lui lancer un de ses regards noirs, Logan haussa les épaules et relâcha sa poigne autour de son bras frêle. Alyssa, quant à elle, le fusilla du regard et enjamba le reste des marches aussi rapidement possible.

Dans un coin au fond de l'avion il y avait Magneto ainsi que sa seconde Mystique assis tous les deux sur les sièges alignés et qui semblaient en grande conversation. Cependant, ils se turent en voyant la jeune rousse monter, cette dernière soutint le regard du vieil homme qui semblait presque impressionné par sa personne.

_Impressionné ? Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi être impressionné._

Elle n'appréciait pas cet homme et pourtant, il émanait cette sorte d'aura puissante, comme s'il pouvait mener une guerre du bout du doigt. La jeune rousse s'arracha à leur petit combat de celui-qui-tiendra-le-plus-longtemps et s'assit à son tour sur un siège juste en face, adossant son dos contre les grandes armoires au lieu du dos du siège. Juste en face de John qui semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de son Zippo, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Excepté les regards qu'il lui lançait de temps à autre.

— Bien tout le monde est là ? fit Tornade. On décolle.

L'avion s'ébranla et Alyssa se colla contre l'armoire froide en métal et plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine, gardant l'autre serré autour d'une barre de fer. Puis l'avion décolla et quand il fut enfin stabilisé dans les airs, le visage de la jeune fille reprit quelque couleurs et elle respira enfin d'une manière moins inquiétante.

**.**

**.**

Alyssa tira sur l'une de ses innombrables mèches qui s'échappait de son chignon défait et tira nerveusement dessus, tandis que de son autre main, elle se rongeait les ongles. Oh ce qu'elle détestait l'avion, et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait faillit mourir dans un affreux atterrissage si ce Magnéto n'avait pas été là.

Elle entendit alors l'une des armoires s'ouvrir et curieuse comme elle est, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher de d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il y avait deux armoires ouvertes aux murs de verres qui enfermaient des sortes de combinaisons en cuir noir ornées d'un X. Du même X qu'Alyssa portait sur la poitrine, sur sa veste bleue.

— _Pourquoi on n'a pas d'uniforme nous ?_ demanda Malicia.

— _Oui où sont les nôtres ?_

_— C'est sur commande ils seront livrés sous deux ou trois ans._ répliqua Logan en tirant sur les gants en cuir.

— Moi je m'en passerais bien. fit Alyssa en s'assaillant correctement sur le siège, mais en gardant toujours les jambes croisé contre sa poitrine.

Magneto se mit alors à rire d'un rire gras qui résonna dans tout l'avion et la jeune fille ne sut s'il riait d'elle ou de sa conversation avec la femme bleue. Tous les jeunes mutants se tournèrent alors vers lui et plus principalement Malicia qui le regardait froidement, les yeux grands ouverts.

— _Votre couleur est absolument exquise._

Alyssa fronça les sourcils et le puzzle de l'histoire de Malicia lui revint peu à peu en tête. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait cette mèche blanche qui entourait son visage rond. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait failli mourir. La jeune brune s'avança doucement en retirant l'un de ses gants.

— _Hé, hé viens on s'en va._ fit Bobby en tirant sur ses épaules.

Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux vers les sièges avant et durant quelque seconde Alyssa hésita à les suivre. Mais cela voudrait dire être debout durant le vol de l'avion, et il en était hors de question. Alors elle ronchonna la tête posée sur ses genoux et le regard qui dérivait un peu partout, évitant à chaque fois celui de l'Allumette.

— Mais je dois dire que la vôtre est fabuleuse.

La rousse releva la tête et dévisagea longuement le vieillard qui semblait l'analyser pour l'énième fois. Derrière lui la femme bleue la regardait ainsi elle, aussi, esquissant un sourire étrange dévoilant des dents extrêmement blanches.

— Est-elle naturelle ? demanda t-il comme s'il discutait avec sa propre fille.

— En effet.

— C'est étrange. fit-elle en se tournant vers Mystique. On n'a pas l'habitude de voir une couleur naturelle comme celle-ci chez une femme n'est-ce pas ?

La femme bleue acquiesça et passa elle-même une main sur ses cheveux roux.

— Un rouge bordeaux magnifique.

Il agita sa main comme pour faire une révérence et Alyssa était sur le point de le remercier par pure bonne éducation mais elle se rétracta. Ce n'était pas un homme bien. Il sembla la fixer quelque instants et la jeune fille s'était presque habituée à ce regard. Un regard vraiment étrange qui était impossible à déchiffrer, elle qui pourtant était professionnel dans ce domaine.

— Surement dut à votre parfaite mutation, mutation de classe 5.

— Classe 5 ? s'étonna la jeune fille qui prit enfin part à la discussion.

— La classe la plus puissante, mais aussi la plus rare.

Il allait semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre et Alyssa pria Dieu pour qu'il se taise et se concentre sur autre chose que sur notre petite et fragile Alyssa Fray. Elle était curieuse d'en connaitre plus sur ses pouvoirs et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas en savoir d'avantage, elle savait qu'elle était dangereuse et si ce que ce Magneto avait à lui dire la rendait encore plus dangereuse ? Dieu avait l'air d'avoir entendu ses prières, ou plutôt John les avait entendus.

— _Alors il parait que vous êtes un salaud ?_

Magnéto garda son regard rivé sur la rousse avant de tourner doucement la tête vers l'Allumette et de le dévisager, effaçant son sourire qu'il gardait pour la jeune fille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle semblait conclure.

— _C'est dont ce qui se raconte._

John esquissa un petit rire moqueur et Alyssa se contenta de le regarder actionner son Zippo sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme elle lorsqu'elle faisait virevolter toute sorte de chose autour de sa tête sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Finalement, il avait raison, vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun._

— _Il est grave ringard votre casque, il sert à quoi ?_

_— Cette ringardise particulière constitue ma seule protection face au salaud véritable._

Magneto tendit alors sa main vers John, et le briquet encore allumé qu'il tenait dans sa main fut attiré dans celle de Magneto. L'Allumette se redressa soudainement et afficha ce même regard que lorsqu'Alyssa lui avait volé son briquet.

En repensant à cela, le regard de la jeune fille dériva sur le poignet de John, il portait toujours son bracelet et ne l'avait certainement pas enlever depuis. Même pour prendre sa douche.

— _Vous vous appelez ?_

_Oh Seigneur, il recommence._

Alyssa soupira brutalement et les trois personnes en face d'elle la dévisagèrent avant de rapidement revenir à leur conversation. Voilà qu'il allait de nouveau questionner un jeune mutant.

— _John._

_— Mais, comment vous appelle-t-on ?_

L'Allumette tendit alors sa main vers la flamme virevoltant et cette dernière vint automatiquement dans sa main, formant une petite boule de feu compact qui éclaira le visage de John ainsi que ses yeux clairs.

—_ Pyro._

_— C'est un vrai talent que vous avez, Pyro._

_— Je peux manipuler le feu. Je ne peux pas le créer._ fit-il froidement en refermant sa main, éteignant ainsi la flamme. Un éclair de déception traversa son regard.

—_ Tu es un Dieu parmi les insectes. Celui qui te dira le contraire est fou._

Alyssa releva automatiquement la tête, et manqua de se faire un torticolis. Magneto tendit alors son briquet à John et se dernier s'en empara lentement, il semblait presque intimidé par le vieil homme ce qui étonna Alyssa. Il regarda Magneto intensément de la même manière que ce dernier regardait Alyssa et soudain des milliards de frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une Déesse parmi les mortels.

Un Dieu parmi les insectes.

Qu'est-ce que planifiait Magneto ?

Elle croisa alors le regard de John, un regard serein et presque amoureux. C'était un autre John qu'elle avait devant elle, le John calme et attentioné qu'elle préférait mais aussi celui qui ne durait rarement que quelque seconde. Il baissa la tête et s'amusa de nouveau avec son briquet, alors elle se tourna vers Magnéto et lui lança un regard noir.

— Quant à vous, Alyssa Fray..

— Strangie. corrigea t-elle en relevant dignement la tête, sous le regard étonné de John.

**.**

**.**

— Bien, nous y voilà. fit Tornade.

L'avion trembla légèrement et Alyssa sursauta en s'accrochant à une barre en fer, les yeux exorbités et la lèvre inférieure toute tremblante. Oh Seigneur ce qu'elle haïssait l'avion. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit John s'approcher doucement d'elle et poser sa main sur son épaule. Il caressa doucement ses longs cheveux, pour une fois qu'elle les laissait flotter dans son dos, l'Allumette ne se laissera pas prier pour en profiter peu importent le monde autour d'eux.

Enfin l'avion atterri et les secousses s'arrêtèrent enfin au plus grand plaisir de la jeune rousse. Elle se releva doucement, John allait l'aider à se redresser sans vomir le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, mais Malicia surgit de nulle part et s'empara de son amie. John rejoignit alors Bobby, non sans grommeler contre la jeune brune.

Tornade se détacha et avança vers le milieu de l'avion, soudain un hologramme surgit du sol et dessina un immense barrage en béton. Alyssa fronça les sourcils, elle donnait l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas suivre l'histoire, la seule à être complétement pommé.

_Ce qui est vrai._

_— Bon voici la carte topographique du barrage._

Magneto ainsi que sa seconde Mystique s'avancèrent vers l'hologramme et le détaillèrent longuement, s'échangeant de temps en temps quelque mots à l'oreille. La jeune rousse passa devant eux non sans sentir le regard pesant de la femme bleue sur elle. Cette dernière laissait échapper une aura de puissance et d'autorité, il y avait quelque chose en elle comme en Magneto qui intriguait la jeune rousse, mais qui intriguait aussi John.

Elle s'approcha de ce dernier qui était assis nonchalamment sur l'un des sièges avant, les bras entourés autour du haut du dossier. La jeune fille s'adossa derrière lui en posant ses mains sur le dossier du siège de l'Allumette, tandis que Malicia et Bobby s'asseyaient plus loin en face. Alyssa sentit alors les doigts de John s'entremêler discrètement aux siens, et, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres, elle caressa doucement la peau du jeune homme.

— _Le déversoir est là._

L'hologramme émit un petit "clic" et l'image changea laissant place à un gros plan du barrage et du fleuve.

— Vous voyez comme le terrain varie ?

Tornade changea de nouveau l'hologramme et avant qu'elle n'ait plus dire quoi que se soit Logan lui coupa la parole.

— _Ça, c'est l'entrée._

_— Oui, et sur ce graphique on a la profondeur du manteau de glace. On voit qu'il y a eu des variations du niveau de l'eau._

_— Si on entre, Stryker inondera le déversoir._ expliqua Jean.

Alyssa jeta un coup d'œil à sa professeur et cette dernière se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Fallait-il qu'elle lâche la main de John pour éviter que la jeune femme ne se pose de question ? Alyssa n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de ne rien faire, car l'Allumette, qui avait surement sentit le coup venir, resserra la main de la rousse dans la main, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

— _Tu peux te téléporter à l'intérieur ?_ demanda soudain Tornade au mutant bleu nommé Kurt.

— Sans une idée ou une image de l'endroit ou je me téléporte je risque de me retrouver dans un mur, ou pire.

Son accent très prononcé étonnait encore Alyssa, elle adorait les accents. C'était une forme exotique des origines. Elle-même qui pourtant vivant en Amérique gardait son accent Australien, le même que sa mère.

— _J'irai._ fit alors Logan.

— Pardon ?

— _Je pense qu'il me voudra me capturer vivant._ continua t-il sans faire attention à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière lâcha la main de John et s'avança vers Logan, pointant deux doigts désapprobateurs sur sa poitrine.

— Bien que je ne sois pas encore tout à fait certaine de vos plans, je ne vais pas te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

— Gamine, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis indestructible.

— Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié cet homme semble t'avoir rendu indestructible, il pourrait tout autant te rendre destructible.

Logan fronça les sourcils et sembla quelque peu déconcerté par sa remarque. Alyssa qui était à au moins trente centimètres en dessous du regard de son nounours le fixait néanmoins de son regard sûr et désapprobateur. Elle ressemblait à une enfant, une enfant pour qui on craquerait de suite.

Alyssa qui était à au moins trente centimètres en dessous du regard de son nounours le fixait néanmoins de son regard sûr et désapprobateur.

_— J'irai._

_— Wolverine._ fit soudain Magneto, silencieux depuis le début. _Une fois à l'intérieur, il faudra accioner le mécanisme du déversoir. Tu comptais t'y prendre comment ? En l'attaquant à coup de griffe ?_

En arrivant à la hauteur de Logan, Magneto baissa les yeux vers la jeune rousse et lui esquissa son sourire de Chef. Alyssa le fusilla du regard, même s'il semblait du même avis qu'elle : celui de s'opposer à l'idée de Logan.

— _Je tente ma chance._

_— Pas moi._

Le vieil homme se tourna doucement vers Mystique, et cette dernière afficha un sourire supérieur, cachant au fond de ses yeux une légère flamme sadique. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota quelque mot à l'oreille.

— Bien nous avons un plan. fit-il en se tournant vers les XMen.

— On vous écoute. répondit Tornade.

Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention d'expliquer son fameux plan, mais Jean s'interposa entre lui et Tornade et dévisagea cette dernière en jetant un coup d'œil vers les quatre adolescents présents dans l'avion.

Elles chuchotèrent longuement tous les deux sur un sujet qu'Alyssa n'arrivait pas à entendre d'où elle était. Elle se tourna alors vers Logan et le supplia du regard de changer d'avis. Mais à quoi bon tenter de le faire changer d'avis ? Au temps chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

— Malicia, Bobby, John et Alyssa, je vais vous demander de rester ici tant que nous partons à la recherche de Scott et du Professeur. fit Jean en s'approchant d'eux.

— Pardon ?

— Alyssa, il est hors de question que vous veniez avec nous, c'est bien trop dangereux.

— Nous ne sommes pas des enfants. fit-elle en tapant du pied.

Alyssa tourna la tête vers Bobby et Malicia à la recherche d'un minimum d'aide de leur part. Mais ils semblaient d'accord avec les Professeur. Cela les arrangeait eux qui étaient plus faibles qu'elle, pensaient-elle. Elle n'était pas une enfant, elle n'était pas idiot, elle savait se défendre, elle était une mutante puissante et elle le savait. Alors pourquoi au grand pourquoi on lui ordonnait de rester ici bien sagement ?

Au bout de quelques semaines à l'Institut, elle avait rapidement acquis les bases de sa mutation et elle contrôlait bien son pouvoir. Mais les Professeurs semblaient toujours lui donner l'impression d'être une élève de maternelle qui ne comprend rien à rien et ne sait pas assembler un puzzle. Allait-elle jouer dans la cour des petits pour longtemps ?

— Alors ils servent à cela vos entraînements ?

— Alyssa.. chuchota Malicia, dans l'espoir de la calmer.

— Vous chercher à nous entraîner pour quoi exactement ? Pour cela, je me trompe ? Alors allons-y, il sera tant d'appliquer vos entraînements ! cria t-elle en imitant les guillemets de ses doigts. Si une guerre se prépare entre humain et mutant ce n'est pas dans une salle de simulation qu'on arrivera à s'en sortir !

Elle sentit la main de Logan se poser sur son épaule et il la fit pivoter sur elle-même. Alyssa rencontra alors le regard enflammé de son nounours-géant-protecteur qui donnait plus l'impression d'avoir envie de l'égorger que de la protégé.

— Ecoute moi bien gamine : tu-restes-ici-et-tu-ne-bouge-pas. dit-il froidement en accentuant les mots.

Logan la força à s'asseoir sur le siège devant John et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit il appuya sur le bouton actionna l'ouverture de l'escalier. Il descendit, vite suivit par Tornade, Jean ainsi que Kurt, puis la jeune femme bleue Mystique et derrière elle vint Magneto.

Avant que l'escalier ne se referme sur eux, Alyssa croisa le regard du vieil homme. Il avait un sourire étrange naissant sur les lèvres et son regard semblait abrité quelque chose, comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.


End file.
